Cambio de indentidades
by Utena-Puchiko-nyu
Summary: Ichigo no sabe que la actitud exuberante de su padre es mentira, las circunstancias trágicas de su pasado hicieron a Kurosaki Isshin el hombre que es hoy. Sin embargo, con Karakura amenazada por Aizen la verdadera identidad de este hombre saldrá a la luz.
1. Prólogo

-/-/-/-

**Cambio de identidades.**

-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kubo Tite. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Resumen:** Ichigo no sabe que la actitud exuberante de su padre es toda mentira, que las circunstancias trágicas de su pasado, que él no recuerda, hicieron a Kurosaki Isshin el hombre que es hoy. Sin embargo, con Karakura amenazada por Aizen, la verdadera identidad de este hombre debe salir a la luz, junto con el pasado que lo llevó a tener que esconder la cicatriz en su frente, sus ojos verdes y su verdadero nombre.

**Parejas:** Harry Potter/Ukitake Juushirou, Kuchiki Byakuya/Yamada Hanatarou (amo esta pareja) y probablemente algo de Kurosaki Ichigo/Ishida Uryuu.

**Aclaraciones:** BLEACH: Este fic tiene Spoilders del capítulo 186 hasta los actuales. No veo el anime, así que si no sigues el manga, no leas este fic.

HARRY POTTER: Este fic tendrá Spoilders de los siete libros de Rowling. Así que si no has leído "Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte" no te recomiendo que leas el fic.

Habrá algunas cosas cambiadas, como por ejemplo las edades de ciertos personajes, ya cuando avance el fic se darán cuenta.

**Advertencias:** Lemon, Muerte de algunos personajes, algo de violencia, angst y tragedia. No estoy todavía segura sobre el Mpreg… ¿Raro, no?

Quiero advertir desde ahora que con este fic quiero incursionar un poco en lo "oscuro", principalmente en Harry, puesto que las tragedias que él ha vivido lo harán muy amargo y desequilibrado. No pienso que todo deba ser flores y mariposas como en el Epilogo del libro :S

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes. Y ocasionalmente usaré la _cursiva_ para poner charlas en inglés, pero yo avisaré cuando así sea.

123456789**HarryPotter/Bleach**123456789

_**Prólogo.**_

-/-/-/-

Kon corría con todas sus fuerzas, para que el Hamen no pueda alcanzarlo, pero no estaba haciéndolo muy bien, puesto que el gigante Grand Fisher estaba muy cerca suyo y al parecer, si no llegaba pronto alguien en su ayuda, Ichigo se iba a quedar sin cuerpo. ¡Maldita la hora en que decidió salir a pasear a estas horas de la noche!

Finalmente, en medio de su carrera despavorida, el alma especial tropezó y cayó al piso, notando como el amuleto que le dio el padre de Ichigo caía de su cuerpo.

Y lo siguiente que pasó, fue demasiado rápido e increíble para que lo notara.

De la nada, una voz fuerte y aguda gritó: _¡Protego!_ y el Hamen chocó contra una pared invisible que lo hizo retroceder; al instante siguiente, Kon y el Hamen giraron sus cabezas para ver a un hombre parado junto a ellos.

Se trataba de un hombre bastante grande y musculoso, pero con todo delgado, con revoltoso cabello negro azabache que se paraba en todas direcciones, ojos verdes como las esmeraldas, anteojos pequeños y redondeados, y en su frente había una extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo. El hombre vestía algún tipo de túnica color negro, con detalles en rojo en la manga y en el cuello.

Estaba mirando al alma modificada con reprobación.

-Te dije que no te quitaras el amuleto –Su voz ahora era un siseo frío, que estremeció a Kon. –Y tú –Sus ojos se angostaron al mirar al enemigo –al fin te he encontrado… te he buscado por mucho tiempo. –Levantó una de sus manos. En ella tenía un palillo marrón que lucía gastado, pero con una onda de su mano, el palillo fue sustituido por una hermosa espada de color plata, que tenía piedras rojas en el mango. Kon inclinó un poco la cabeza y pudo llegar a distinguir las letras "indor" en la punta de la misma. –Finalmente tendré mi venganza.

-¿Quién demonios…?

Pero el Hamen no pudo terminar, porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el hombre se inclinó hacia adelante y al instante siguiente el Hamen desaparecía, llenando el lugar de un grito de agonía.

-¿Cómo? Con un solo golpe.

Kon miraba con incredulidad a este hombre, que había salido de la nada para salvarlo. Pero, ¿no le había hablado del amuleto? ¿A qué se refería con "te dije que no te lo quitaras"? ¡Si ese amuleto se lo había dado el padre idiota de Ichigo! Sin embargo, los pensamientos de Kon se vieron interrumpidos por la llegada de otra persona.

-Maa… maa, llego tarde.

Kon giró su cabeza para ver al recién llegado y notó que era Urahara, así que respiró con alivio, puesto que no conocía a ese hombre que lo salvó y no sabía si es que ahora podría llegar a matarlo a él también. Pero Urahara no lo miraba, él tenía toda su atención concentrada en el extraño.

-Urahara Kisuke –murmuró el extraño, todavía dándole la espalda. Con otro movimiento de su brazo, la espada desapareció, volviéndose de nuevo al palillo y entonces sí el extraño giró-. Sí, debo declararme culpable de quitarte la diversión, pero ese Hamen me debía algo.

-¿Oh? –Hizo muecas. _Así que sabe que es un Hamen y no un Hollow_. -¿Y qué puede deberle un Hamen a un mago? Creí que su mundo y el nuestro no se juntaban.

El extraño angostó sus ojos al ver la actitud del otro. Él notó que si bien Urahara parecía despreocupado, su cuerpo estaba algo tenso. Y él no lo culpaba, después de todo, su energía mágica se debió sentir en todo Karakura.

-No, no lo hacen. Es por eso que no te voy a decir por qué estoy aquí.

Urahara sacó su abanico y comenzó a soplarse.

-¿Ni siquiera puedo saber su nombre? –engatusó-. Es una espada magnífica la que tenía recién y creo recordar haberla visto en algún libro de magia que se conserva en los archivos del Seretei.

-No, ni siquiera eso –murmuró frío, antes de caminar hacia donde estaba Kon, quien abrió los ojos en terror al verlo acercarse.

-Oh –Hizo un puchero infantil. -¿Y será que tiene que ver con sus motivos que este sea el cuerpo de Kurosaki Ichigo y ese haya sido el Hamen que mató a su madre?

El hombre se congeló y en un instante su varita estuvo en su mano, giró y se acercó a Urahara, haciendo que la sonrisa del rubio vacilara.

-Iba a irme sin hacer nada, pero usted es muy entrometido, Urahara-san.

-¡No, espere! ¡Solo bromeaba! –gritó aterrado, las energías mágicas eran muy diferentes a la de los Shinigamis y este hombre podría dañarlo seriamente. Así que se humilló, cayendo de rodillas el piso, implorando por no ser atacado.

Viendo que el hombre dudaba, angostando sus ojos, Urahara tomó su oportunidad.

-No diré nada, lo juro, por favor, no me mate –sonrió.

El extraño bufó.

-No iba a hacerlo, sólo iba a borrar tu memoria.

Los ojos marrones se abrieron como platos.

-Veo… -musitó el rubio.

-Sin embargo –susurró el otro hombre-, puede que te necesite de mi lado en el futuro, así que por hoy haré una excepción y dejaré que recuerdes este hecho.

Segundos después, Kon volvió a tener la atención de su salvador.

-Vamos, te llevaré a casa y permanecerás allí hasta que Ichigo regrese y no le dirás nada de esto, ¿entiendes?

-H-hai –musitó pálido.

-¡Espere! –Urahara sabía que se arriesgaba, pero tenía que saber.

-¿Qué? –gruñó el hombre, irritado.

-Sólo deseo un nombre –murmuró Urahara, casi tímido.

El otro suspiró exasperado y en un movimiento rápido, levantó el cabello que tapaba su frente. Inseguro de qué significaba esa acción, Urahara levantó sus ojos a la frente del hombre y cuando vio la cicatriz algo chascó en su cabeza. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, mirando con incredulidad al mago.

-Cuento con su silencio, Urahara Kisuke –siseó el extraño, antes de darle una mirada dura a Kon, haciendo que éste lo siga sin chistar.

***Al día siguiente***

La puerta del despacho de Ishida Ryuuken se abrió y éste sonrió de lado. Típico de su hijo. A veces tenía actitudes tan de Gryffindor que él no sabía si ponerse a chillar o reír de la ironía. Sus ex compañeros de la honorable casa de Slytherin probablemente se reirían de él. No que él conservara algún tipo de contacto con ellos para que se enteraran de tal deshonra, claro está.

-Oigamos tu respuesta –dijo con voz grave.

-Yo, ¡quiero los poderes de Quincy!

_En realidad son poderes que muy pocos magos Sangre P__ura tienen… pero no hay necesidad que él lo sepa._

-¿Y…? –incitó.

-Lo juro. Nunca más… me mezclaré con los Shinigamis… o con sus aliados.

_Hmph. __Terrible. Puedo ver la mentira desde lejos. Pero esto es toda mi culpa, si no hubiese abandonado mis creencias de sangre pura para mezclarme con los muggles, mi hijo ahora no parecería un Hufflepuff en vez de un Slytherin._

-Perfecto, empezaremos mañana. Ahora sal de mi vista, que estoy ocupado.

**Continuará…**

123456789**HarryPotter/Bleach**123456789

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

**Notas finales:** ¡Buenas, mis estimadas lectoras! (¿Y lectores?) después de tanto tiempo, vuelvo a publicar un fic, el prometido. Wow, me siento un poco extraña, sé que son nada más que dos meses, pero se siente como años desde que no publico nada XD Pero sirvió la verdad, este descanso. Si bien todavía no tengo todo mi tiempo disponible, decidí publicar hoy, puesto que les hice una promesa :D

Sí, sí, muchas no deben entender nada, pero como ya dije, las advertencias tienen mucho que ver con este capítulo ;O

No estoy muy segura cómo va a ser la frecuencia de actualizaciones, pero por ahora creo que serán de una vez por semana. Así pues, este fic se actualizará todos los miércoles ;P

¡Gracias a **Ros Potter** por betear este cap!

Nos leemos~

Atte: Uko-chan.


	2. Capítulo 1: Harry Potter el hombreqvivio

-/-/-/-

**Cambio de identidades.**

-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kubo Tite. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Resumen:** Ichigo no sabe que la actitud exuberante de su padre es toda mentira, que las circunstancias trágicas de su pasado, que él no recuerda, hicieron a Kurosaki Isshin el hombre que es hoy. Sin embargo, con Karakura amenazada por Aizen, la verdadera identidad de este hombre debe salir a la luz, junto con el pasado que lo llevó a tener que esconder la cicatriz en su frente, sus ojos verdes y su verdadero nombre.

**Parejas:** Harry Potter/Ukitake Juushirou, Kuchiki Byakuya/Yamada Hanatarou (amo esta pareja) y probablemente algo de Kurosaki Ichigo/Ishida Uryuu.

**Aclaraciones:** BLEACH: Este fic tiene Spoilders del capítulo 186 hasta los actuales. No veo el anime, así que si no sigues el manga, no leas este fic.

HARRY POTTER: Este fic tendrá Spoilders de los siete libros de Rowling. Así que si no has leído "Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte" no te recomiendo que leas el fic.

Habrá algunas cosas cambiadas, como por ejemplo las edades de ciertos personajes, ya cuando avance el fic se darán cuenta.

**Advertencias:** Lemon, Muerte de algunos personajes, algo de violencia, angst y tragedia. No estoy todavía segura sobre el Mpreg… ¿Raro, no?

Quiero advertir desde ahora que con este fic quiero incursionar un poco en lo "oscuro", principalmente en Harry, puesto que las tragedias que él ha vivido lo harán muy amargo y desequilibrado. No pienso que todo deba ser flores y mariposas como en el Epilogo del libro :S

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes. Y ocasionalmente usaré la _cursiva_ para poner charlas en inglés, pero yo avisaré cuando así sea.

123456789**HarryPotter/Bleach**123456789

**Capitulo 1: Harry Potter, el hombre-que-vivió.**

-/-/-/-

…

*******Tiempo después***

…

Aizen sonrió con malicia al ver al viejo Yamamoto-Genryuusai intentar pararlo de conseguir lo que deseaba desde hace años. Nadie, ni él ni ningún otro iba a pararlo, no ahora que estaba tan cerca.

-Me pregunto si, ¿podríamos unirnos a la fiesta?

Enseguida los ojos de Aizen Sousuke y del resto de los capitanes del Gotei 13 viajaron a la fuente de la voz y todos abrieron los ojos como platos por la sorpresa.

…

***Antes***

…

El hombre conocido como Kurosaki Isshin miró hacia la ventana de su oficina y permitió que una sonrisa de lado se formara en su rostro. Allí, en su ventana, se posaba el pájaro más maravilloso que él haya visto en su vida, uno que le traía recuerdos de su pasado, del pasado que quiso escapar, pero parecía que para él los problemas nunca estaban del todo alejados.

Una prueba de ello era la extraña energía que estaba sintiendo desde hace poco, que su hijo y amigos hayan desaparecido, pero por sobre todas las cosas… la presencia de ese pájaro.

-Fawkes –sonrió Isshin, una sonrisa pequeña, casi triste. Era extraño ver una expresión tan apagada en un hombre tan exuberante como él.

El ave agitó sus alas y voló hasta posarse en la silla enfrente del escritorio del hombre.

-¿No dejaste que ni mis hijas y mis vecinos te vean, cierto? –Aunque era imposible, el ave le dio una mirada irritada y ultrajada. –Perdón, perdón –rió quedamente-. ¿Qué te trae por aquí, mi amigo?

El ave volvió a agitar sus alas y de una de ellas salió una moneda de oro, que Isshin reconoció como un galeón, el dinero mágico que llevaba tiempo sin ver.

El hombre tomó el galeón y lo examinó. Pronto, el artículo se volvió caliente y en él comenzó a aparecer una cuidada caligrafía pequeña.

_**Tenías razón**_ –decía en un idioma que no era el japonés-. _**Nuestro contacto nos asegura que el Shinigami traidor**_ –Las palabras desaparecieron, para que vuelvan a aparecer otras. –_**piensa atacar tu cuidad dentro de muy poco. **_–Volvieron a desaparecer. -_**¿Qué quieres que hagamos?**_

Isshin sacó del cajón de su escritorio una vara de madera y con ella golpeó el galeón. Lo que estaba por escribir era un decisión que le había llevado mucho tiempo de pensamiento, porque reviviría memorias que había intentado olvidar, pero no era momento de morar en su pasado, su familia lo necesitaba ahora.

_**Reúne a la Orden, los espero en tres días**___–contestó en el mismo idioma.

Pasó un largo tiempo desde que él escribió esas palabras, pero él contaba con una respuesta y la que tenía el otro galeón no lo defraudó.

_**¿Hablas en serio?**___–Isshin hasta podría imaginarse la mirada desconcertada de su amiga y quienquiera que estuviera con ella.

Sonrió encariñado.

_**Mi familia está en peligro –**_Dejó que las palabras se borraran, antes de volver a tocar el galeón con su varita. –_**No puedo hacer esto solo… los espero.**_

_**¡Seguro! ¡Estaremos allí, Harry!**_

Sí, ese era su verdadero nombre, pero las circunstancias que lo llevaron a tener que cambiar su personalidad y aspecto eran demasiado complicadas y dolorosas como para explicarlas ahora.

Fawkes dejó salir una consonancia que supo que era para animarlo y Harry le sonrió, antes de acariciar su cabeza.

-Muchas gracias, Fawkes. Puedes irte, pero quédate cerca, voy a necesitarte.

Fawkes aleteó sus alas y dejó salir un pequeño chillido antes de volar por la ventana.

-¿Otou-san? –La cabeza de Yuzu apareció detrás de la puerta.

-¡Pero si es mi hija maravillosa! –Una sonrisa boba adornó su cara cambiada por un _Glamour_. (1) -¿Qué deseas de tu Otou-san?

-La cena está lista –suspiró la muchacha.

Isshin hizo muecas tontas y siguió a su pequeña, a medio camino se encontró con Kon, que le dio una mirada asustada, pero el hombre sólo asintió y dejó que él caminara primero a la mesa.

El alma creada científicamente era cuidadoso del hombre desde que lo había llevado a su casa aquella vez. Porque después de llegar, el hombre agarró esa vara de madera en su mano y adoptó el aspecto del papá de Ichigo. Kon se había aterrorizado y quiso gritar, pero el hombre lo apuntó con su vara y, desde ese entonces, cuando él quería hablar del hecho con Ichigo, simplemente las palabras no podían salir de su boca. Era como si estuviera _hechizado_. Pero con el tiempo había comprobado que este era el verdadero Isshin y que sólo cambiaba su apariencia por algo que él no podía descifrar.

Karin ya estaba allí, con cara aburrida. Ella le mandó una mirada de suspicacia a Kon, puesto que ella sabía que ese no era su hermano, pero ella no iba a ser la que lo delatara. Donde sea que estuviera ese idiota, sólo esperaba que estuviera bien.

-¡Awww! ¡Pescado frito! ¡Mi favorito! –chilló su papá.

La niña le mandó una mirada irritada, antes de comenzar a comer.

123456789**HarryPotter/Bleach**123456789

Ryuuken miró con hastío el galeón que había comenzado a brillar. _Entonces era verdad, Potter está reuniendo a la Orden nuevamente. _

-Ya era hora –masculló irritado, a nadie en especial-. Mi único descendiente varón y el suyo pueden estar muriéndose y él todavía se deprime por algo que él no habría podido cambiar. Vamos, es El Elegido, pero no el Dios muggle.

Mirando con desprecio su galeón, lo guardo en su traje y salió de su oficina. No hizo caso de las miradas soñadoras de las enfermeras y se apresuró a buscar su coche. Personalmente, él prefería _Aparecerse_, pero una de las condiciones que el "gran jefe" le puso si es que quería venir a vivir a Karakura, era que tenía que vivir como muggle.

_Mis antepasados se estarán retorciendo en su tumba. Por Salazar._

Casi llegando a la casa del Potter, frenó su coche al ver una figura conocida haciendo su mismo recorrido. Decidido, estacionó, bajó y se acercó al otro hombre.

El hombre tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura, era castaño y muy lacio. Ryuuken podía ver que su cara era blanca y tenía (si Potter se enteraba iba a tener un infarto) un cigarrillo de mariguana en sus labios. Sin embargo, él podía reconocer al irritante Gryffindor que lastimosamente había heredado mucho de sus padres.

-Lupin.

Sonrió malicioso al ver al hombre congelar. En un flash que lo sorprendió, el ex Gryffindor se dio vuelta, con su varita en mano y una maldición en la punta de la lengua.

-¡Ey, quieto allí, león! ¡Soy yo!

Los ojos de Ted Lupin se angostaron y luego bajó la varita, para luego mirar nervioso a los lados, observando si es que nadie lo había visto. _Tsk, típico de un Gryffindor impetuoso._

-Tú eres…-Enarcó una ceja y luego sonrió -¿Theodore Nott? – Rió, mucho a la irritación de Theo.- ¡Pero si con ese pelo pareces un Malfoy! ¿Tanto adorabas al hurón como para tomar ese _Glamour_ como engaño?

Theodore fulminó con la mirada al muchacho irrespetuoso.

-Mi madre tenía este color de cabello, si es que quieres saber –siseó-. Y estoy honrado de poder tener este color en su nombre.

-Hai~ seguro –rió un poco más y Theodore estuvo tentado a hechizarlo-. ¿Entonces, que? ¿Vamos a lo de mi padrino?

-Me niego a caminar junto a un muchacho tan irrespetuoso como tú, adelántate –Se cruzó de brazos.

-Lo que digas –Se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino, tarareando una música y fumando el resto de su cigarrillo.

Ambos hombres siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la Clínica Kurosaki y fue Teddy el que golpeó la puerta. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que una sonriente Yuzu les contestó.

-Buenos días, ¿Qué desean?

-Buscamos al Doctor Kurosaki –dijo Teddy, con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Um, él está ocupado ahora.

-¿Ocupado? –Enarcó una ceja. -¿Y podrías decirme como lucen las personas con las que está ahora?

-Er, son tres pelirrojos con muchas pecas y hablan con mi papá en inglés.

-Hn, _Weasels_ –masculló Nott.

-¿Comadrejas? –preguntó Yuzu. Por alguna razón desconocida, su padre siempre insistió en que todos sus hijos supieran hablar correctamente el inglés, porque lo que Ichigo, Karin y ella lo aprendieron en Academias especializadas desde muy niños.

-No le hagas caso –dijo Ted, con una sonrisa de lado, luego le mandó un fulgor de muerte a Nott, antes de volver a girarse a mirar a Yuzu-. Y te agradecería que nos lleves con tu papá, él nos está esperando.

-Oh, ok, pasen.

Yuzu los guió hacia la oficina de su padre, golpeó la puerta y esperó a ser dada permiso. Cuando abrió la puerta, vio que tanto su padre como los pelirrojos tenían miradas severas en sus rostros. Uno de ellos era muy alto, musculoso y con unas feas cicatrices en su rostro, pero tenía un hermoso pendiente en forma de un diente largo en una de sus orejas, el otro era igual de alto, pero un tanto más flaco, con hermosos ojos azules y era quien se había abrazado por mucho tiempo con su papá, el último parecía una persona muy alegre, aunque le faltara una oreja.

Lo más extraño era que los tres habían mirado a su hermano, Karin y ella con una mirada de nostalgia que ella no supo descifrar. Hasta se le hizo ver una lágrima caer en la cara del pelirrojo de ojos azules.

-Puedes retirarte, hija –dijo su papá con una voz seria que ella no le conocía-. Nosotros estaremos ocupados por largas horas, así que sólo puedes molestar si llegan más personas buscándome –Miró al hombre de cabello platinado que acababa de llegar. -_¿Sabes si Luna va a contestar a la llamada? _–preguntó en ingles.

-_Yo no me sé los pasos de la lunática, Po_…-Mirada severa de Isshin. –Kurosaki –siseó.

-_No la llames lunática_ –gruñó y luego miró hacia la puerta-. ¿No te dije que te fueras, Yuzu?

La niña saltó al escuchar el tono irritado de su padre y se apresuró a salir. Después de cerrar la puerta, miró desconcertada la oficina de su padre. Nunca, en toda su vida, su papá le había hablado en ese tono. A ninguno de sus hijos.

-¿Tú también piensas que hay algo extraño aquí, verdad? –dijo la voz de su hermana gemela, que estaba cruzada de brazos, mirando con el ceño fruncido la puerta de la cual Yuzu acababa de salir.

-N-No sé, papá nunca actuó así de extraño –murmuró-. Y esos hombres…

-Son de la clase de papá y la nuestra.

-¿Clase? ¿De qué clase hablas? –preguntó confundida.

Karin sólo negó con la cabeza y subió las escaleras.

123456789**HarryPotter/Bleach**123456789

(Ellos conversan en inglés)

-Estarán aquí mañana –gruñó Harry-. Mi contacto me dijo que Aizen y compañía lo tienen todo planeado para estar aquí mañana en la noche.

-Me lo imaginaba. Cuando venía se me hizo ver al tal Ukitate con Hitsugaya –murmuró Teddy.

-¿Y qué haremos entonces? –preguntó Bill Weasley.

-Es demasiado pronto para decidir algo –dijo Nott-. Lo que tenemos que hacer es llamar a toda la Orden e ir al lugar de encuentro.

-Sí, el número puede asustarlos o intimidarlos –concordó Harry-. Entonces pediremos una prórroga para el ataque. Aizen no se atreverá a luchar a los Capitanes del Gotei 13 y a la Orden en pleno.

-¿Tiene que ser mañana? –gimió Ronald Weasley-. Mañana hay partido de Quidditch.

-¡Ron! –gritó una voz muy severa. Hermione Granger había llegado hace cinco minutos, junto con Kingsley Shacklebolt y Neville Longbottom-. ¡Esto es más importante que un estúpido partido de Quidditch!

-¡Ya sé! –exclamó cohibido-. ¡Y no me grites! ¡Tú ya no eres más mi esposa! –murmuró rencoroso.

-¡Gracias a Merlín! –replicó, fulminándolo con la mirada. (2)

-No entiendo por qué se separaron, si todavía actúan como un par casado –dijo una voz cansina desde la puerta.

Todos miraron hacia ella y Ron se erizó como gallina.

-Malfoy –gruñó, con los ojos angostados.

-Weasley –Saludó con un cabeceo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?

-Lastimosamente, tuve que ir a ver a Loony Lovegood para algunas cosas y estaba allí cuando llegó su mensaje, ella no podía venir y me dijo que viniera en su lugar.

-¡Pero está loca! ¡Tú no eres parte de la Orden! –exclamó Neville.

-Y nunca lo seré –espetó con hastío-. Ya estuve bajo el mando de un loco y no deseo estar bajo el mando de otro –Miró con desdén a Harry, quien lo fulminó con la mirada. Mucho a su vergüenza, Draco tuvo que mirar lejos, esos ojos verdes intimidaban.

-¿Y entonces a qué vino, señor Malfoy? –preguntó con cortesía Kingsley. Después de muchos años, él todavía seguía siendo Ministro de Magia, puesto que todos los magos y brujas de Gran Bretaña estaban satisfechos con su mandato.

-Hace mucho que quería saber en qué pequeño agujero estaba escondido Potter –Se encogió de hombros. –Y hace mucho que le prometí vacaciones a mi hijo, así que…

-Ah, sí _Scorpius_ –murmuró Ron.

-¿Tienes algún problema con el nombre que le puse a mi hijo, idiota? –siseó con los ojos angostados.

-¡¿Qué dijiste, hurón?

-¡Idiota! –gruñó-. ¡Ahora entiendo porque Granger te dejó!

-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! –chilló Ron. Eso siempre sería un golpe duro a su ego.

-¡BASTA! –rugió Harry y las ventanas de la oficina se rompieron.

Todos los presentes se silenciaron al instante y miraron con algo de temor al líder. Harry Potter temblaba un poco y respiraba agitadamente, sus ojos verdes destellaban con enfado… y algo más.

-L-Lo sentimos, Harry –susurró Ron.

-Sí, lo sienten –dijo Hermione, apresurándose a ubicarse junto a su amigo, para acariciar su brazo, luego de murmurar un _Reparo_ hacia las ventanas-. Son unos idiotas y lo saben –Los fulminó con la mirada. –No fue su intención trastornarte.

-Lo sé. –Suspiró. –Lo siento.

-No hay nada que sentir –dijo Bill-. Todos sabemos lo que te cuesta ser tú mismo, desde aquello.

Hubo un largo silencio después de eso, sólo roto por la llegada de otros miembros de la Orden, que llegaban por medio de _Trasladores_ que hizo Kingsley y repartieron con Fawkes.

…

***Al día siguiente***

…

-Ahora nosotros tenemos que irnos –dijo Isshin.

Pero sus hijas seguían con la boca abierta, luego de ver a su papá vestido con lo que parecía ser un disfraz de mago negro, con diseños que parecían letras (Eran Runas) en rojo en las mangas y cuello. Atrás, bordado en lo que parecía ser hilo de oro, tenía un gran fénix rojo, envuelto en llamas. Las palabras "Orden del Fénix" estaban escritas como encabezado del dibujo. Y no solo su papá tenía esas ropas, sino también toda esa gente extraña que estuvo llegando a su casa desde ayer. Todas excepto el rubio platino, que vestía una túnica verde, pero sin dibujos.

-P-Pero –tartamudeó Karin.

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones –interrumpió-. Pero prometo explicarles todo cuando traiga a su hermano Ichigo conmigo.

-¿Ichi-nii? –preguntó Yuzu, sorprendida-. Pero él está aquí.

Harry le mandó una mirada fría a Kon, que hizo retorcer incómodo al alma.

-Lo entenderán todo cuando vuelva. Hasta entonces, estas dos personas cuidarán de ustedes. Ellos son unos amigos míos: Terry Boot y Susan Bones.

-Hola –Saludaron ambas personas, con un japonés un tanto torpe.

-Konnichiwa –saludó Yuzu. Karin sólo les dio una mirada fría.

-_Escucha, Scorpius. Tú te quedarás aquí y serás un buen muchacho, ¿de acuerdo?_

Scorpius Malfoy miró a su padre con hastío, pero terminó asintiendo.

-_Estas vacaciones no terminaron como esperaba_ –masculló el pre-adolescente, cuando su padre se alejó.

-¿Estamos todos listos? –Quiso saber Harry y recibió cabeceos de asentimiento. –Bien, vayamos al centro de Karakura entonces y recuerden, no hagan nada que yo no ordene.

Una vez que salieron de la casa Hermione y Harry consolidaron las defensas de la clínica, aquellos que tenían un _Glamour_ se lo quitaron y luego todos los magos se _Aparecieron_ en el centro del encuentro.

Los miembros de la Orden llegaron justo a tiempo para escuchar el final del discurso de Aizen. Les había costado entrar a esa Karakura falsa, pero estaban alegres que los Shinigamis hayan sido precavidos. Por supuesto, si eso no llegaba a funcionar, los hechizos que ellos mismos habían puesto sobre la ciudad hubieran saltado para defender a los Muggles que vivían allí.

_Te ves muy confiado, si tan solo supieras, maldito traidor._

-Me pregunto si ¿podríamos unirnos a la fiesta?

**Continuará…**

123456789**HarryPotter/Bleach**123456789

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

**Notas finales:**

El Glamour es un hechizo que se creó en el mundo del fanfiction, que cambia las facciones de una persona, para que parezca otra.

Perdón, pero odio las parejas canon. ¡Y esto es slash después de todo! XD

¡Hola! Como siempre, tuve muy buena respuesta con este fic también :) Me hace feliz que muchas me hayan dicho que esperaban con impaciencia mi trabajo. Tengo fans *llora* ahora puedo morir feliz (?)

Si antes no entendieron a qué me refería con que Harry iba a ser un poco más "oscuro", en este cap habrán visto algo de ello. Tengo pensado una buena historia del por qué él es así, sólo tendrán que esperar ;O

Y no… Ryuuken no era Malfoy, sino Nott.

¡Gracias a **Ros Potter** por betear este cap!

Nos leemos~

Atte: Uko-chan.


	3. Capitulo 2: Prórroga y verdades

-/-/-/-

**Cambio de identidades.**

-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kubo Tite. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Resumen:** Ichigo no sabe que la actitud exuberante de su padre es toda mentira, que las circunstancias trágicas de su pasado, que él no recuerda, hicieron a Kurosaki Isshin el hombre que es hoy. Sin embargo, con Karakura amenazada por Aizen, la verdadera identidad de este hombre debe salir a la luz, junto con el pasado que lo llevó a tener que esconder la cicatriz en su frente, sus ojos verdes y su verdadero nombre.

**Parejas:** Harry Potter/Ukitake Juushirou, Kuchiki Byakuya/Yamada Hanatarou (amo esta pareja) y probablemente algo de Kurosaki Ichigo/Ishida Uryuu.

**Aclaraciones:** BLEACH: Este fic tiene Spoilders del capítulo 186 hasta los actuales. No veo el anime, así que si no sigues el manga, no leas este fic.

HARRY POTTER: Este fic tendrá Spoilders de los siete libros de Rowling. Así que si no has leído "Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte" no te recomiendo que leas el fic.

Habrá algunas cosas cambiadas, como por ejemplo las edades de ciertos personajes, ya cuando avance el fic se darán cuenta.

**Advertencias:** Lemon, Muerte de algunos personajes, algo de violencia, angst y tragedia. No estoy todavía segura sobre el Mpreg… ¿Raro, no?

Quiero advertir desde ahora que con este fic quiero incursionar un poco en lo "oscuro", principalmente en Harry, puesto que las tragedias que él ha vivido lo harán muy amargo y desequilibrado. No pienso que todo deba ser flores y mariposas como en el Epilogo del libro :S

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes. Y ocasionalmente usaré la _cursiva_ para poner charlas en inglés, pero yo avisaré cuando así sea.

…

123456789**HarryPotter/Bleach**123456789

…

**Capitulo 2: Prórroga y verdades.**

…

-/-/-/-

…

Todos los Shinigamis, traidores y los que no eran, giraron para mirar de donde había venido la voz. La sorpresa se pudo ver en el rostro de todos, sobre todo en Yamamoto-Genryuusai. Por supuesto, como Jefe supremo del Gotei 13, él conocía a esta persona, no había nadie que no conociera al famoso Hombre-que-vivió.

-Harry Potter –Aizen fue el primero que habló, con voz baja, casi incrédula. Luego sus ojos chocolates se posaron en la figura que estaba a la derecha del mago. Una mujer de cuerpo atlético, que tenía su cabello marrón recogido en una trenza. –Hermione Granger –Y luego miró al de la izquierda. Allí estaba parado un pelirrojo casi tan alto como Barragan, musculoso y con cara de pocos amigos. –Ronald Weasley.

Detrás de él, la sonrisa de Ichimaru Gin vaciló un poco, pero él no podía dejar de comentar.

-Me siento honrado, de conocer a la leyenda.

-Un placer –murmuró Harry con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí? –preguntó Yamamoto-Genryuusai con voz aguda. _Y más importante, ¿cómo y por qué?_, agregó para sí.

-Creo que es evidente, vine aquí a impedir sus planes –Cabeceó en dirección de Aizen.

No faltó el hecho que los capitanes del Gotei 13 parecían relajar con sus palabras. Ellos eran pocos y no necesitaban que los magos se le pusieran en contra.

-¿Impedirlos? –preguntó Aizen, levantando sus cejas. –Tenía entendido que los magos y los Shinigamis habían cortado todo enlace desde hace incontables años; tanto como ustedes no se mezclan con los Muggles, tampoco se meten en los asuntos de los Shinigamis.

-Es verdad –dijo Harry, despreocupadamente-. Pero en este caso, debo hacer de lado ese acuerdo.

-¿Oh? –Una sonrisa fría se formó en su cara. -¿Y qué puede ser tan importante como para que el famoso niño-que-vivió, aquel que ha burlado la muerte por el _Avada Kedavra_ no sólo una, sino dos veces, el Salvador del Mundo y, el título que más me gusta, el _Señor de la Muerte_ –Sus ojos brillaron cuando dijo eso –quiera interferir en ésta lucha?

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada, él odiaba esos títulos.

-El simple hecho de que estás intentando invadir y destruir mí ciudad, Aizen-san –dijo con voz cansina, antes de que sus ojos adquirieran una dureza estremecedora-. Y sobre todo el hecho de que estás amenazando la vida de mi hijo y sus amigos.

-¿Hijo? –La pregunta vino de Soi Fon.

La cara de Harry se torció en una mueca repugnante.

-Ah sí, he olvidado que ustedes no conocen mi otra identidad –Con un movimiento de su varita, el _Glamour_ que lo mostraba como Kurosaki Isshin volvió. –Ustedes deben conocerme como Kurosaki Isshin –No hizo caso de los jadeos de sorpresa, pero sonrió al ver que Aizen se paraba más derecho, como si esperara un ataque. –Y eso, Aizen-san, quiere decir que tú has estado intentando matar a _mí hijo… mí heredero_, en el plazo de estos días.

-Y no sólo el suyo –siseó otra voz. Detrás de él, había un hombre que fruncía el ceño y tenía los brazos cruzados. Sus ojos eran oscuros y su cabello castaño caía descuidadamente alrededor de su rostro.

Gin levantó sus cejas, pues ese hombre se le hacía familiar.

-Veo –murmuró Aizen, moliendo sus dientes. La situación se le iba de las manos a medida que pasaba el tiempo y eso no era bueno-. Sin embargo, he planeado esto por mucho tiempo, Potter-san.

-¿Enserio deseas luchar, Aizen? Tengo a los mejores miembros de la Orden del Fénix aquí, como puedes ver –Hizo un además con una de sus manos. –Estamos dispuestos a luchar y a rescatar a mi hijo de tu _humilde morada_ y creo que tus ex compañeros están aquí para lo mismo –Miró a los Espada que los acompañaba. –La magia y la energía espiritual no se enfrentan desde tiempos ancestrales por un motivo.

Los ojos de Aizen se angostaron, su mente voló a mil, pensando en las posibilidades que tenía de ganar la batalla y cómo. Sin embargo, en el poco tiempo que tenía no podría hallar una que le ayudara a parar a los magos y los Shinigamis.

-¿Está dispuesto a luchar, en esta que llama su ciudad? –preguntó al fin.

-Si no me queda más remedio, lo haré. Sin embargo –Lo miró duramente-, estoy dispuesto a pedir una tregua temporal, hasta que ambos podamos unir fuerzas y luego enfrentarnos en una batalla justa.

-No sé si yo saldría beneficiado con ese trato, tengo mucho que perder…

-¿Perder qué? Los magos y los Shinigamis han cortado enlaces desde hace años, hay mucho en medio y, muy a mi disgusto, se conserva viejas leyes e ideas tontas que probablemente impidan que podamos trabajar juntos en esto, a pesar de que se sepa que es por el bien de todos –Dicho eso fulminó al Gotei con la mirada. –Tú, por otro lado, podrás contar con todo tu potencial en batalla, porque sé que algunos se estarán recuperando de haber luchado con mi hijo, podrás crear nuevos y mejores… y bien, tú sabrás que hacer.

Los Shinigamis lo miraban con horror. ¡¿Por qué le daba esa idea y oportunidades a Aizen? El Shinigami traidor, por otro lado, sonrió.

-Diez días.

Todos miraron con sorpresa a Aizen, hasta sus propios subordinados.

-Demasiado poco –Negó con la cabeza. –Pido un mes.

Aizen soltó una pequeña risa fría y saltó desde donde estaba, trabando ojos con Harry. El moreno se acercó a él, sin separar la mirada y quedó a unos escasos centímetros del otro.

-Quince días, Potter-_sama_ y no juegue con su suerte. Debe saber que yo tengo un as bajo mi manga ahora. Si mi subordinado no me miente, creo que su hijo se está acercando a mi Torre en estos momentos, para pelear con mi Cuarta Espada y debo decir, _su heredero_ lleva mucho que perder.

El cuerpo de Harry tensó y sus ojos verdes brillaron con odio. Aizen sonrió, intentando ocultar la sensación estremecedora que esos ojos causaban en su persona. No lo intimidaba, no, para nada, pero eran horrorosos mirarlo de tan cerca.

-Quince días serán entonces –siseó frío-. Y me llevaré a mi hijo y sus amigos.

-Haga lo que desee, pero la señorita Inoue no puede entrar en el trato.

-No la deseo, ella fue a ti por voluntad propia. –Aizen enarcó una ceja al comprobar cuanto sabía este hombre. ¿Tenía traidores entre sus filas? –Por lo tanto, no merece mi consideración.

-Perfecto –sonrió-. Entonces espero que podamos luchar en el futuro, Potter-san. Antes de su desaparición, me llegó información de que usted posee una mente muy fuerte, que puede resistir la maldición _Imperio_, que ha estudiado el arte de la _Legeremancia_ y _Oclumancia_ con altos resultados –Acarició su espada. –Usted será un digno rival para mi Zanpakutou Kyouka Suigetsu (_Flor Reflejada en el Agua_).

Dicho eso, el Shinigami giró y caminó tranquilamente hasta el hueco que había abierto para llegar a Karakura. Sin embargo, sería Harry el que se quedara con la última palabra.

-Stark –El Shinigami perezoso miró al mago-. Puedes quedarte, ya no son necesarios tus servicios como espía.

Aizen congeló e hizo lo posible para que su boca no se abriera por la sorpresa. A su lado, Stark hizo muecas.

-¡Finalmente! –suspiró-. Ya estaba harto de este trabajo, Prongslet.

No haciendo caso de la mirada contrariada de su Fracción Lilinette, Stark descendió hasta donde estaba Harry y le dio un abrazo que lo dejó sin aliento. Aizen miró con rabia como su Espada número Uno, el más fuerte de todos, lo traicionaba frente a sus ojos, pero se tragó su enojo para otro momento y se apresuró a llevarse a todos sus subordinados a Hueco Mundo. Tenía muchas cosas que pensar y arreglar, sobre todo, tendría que ver si es que no había otros espías en sus filas, antes de hacer planes para el ataque final.

Sólo Lilinette se retrasó, mirando a Stark.

-¿S-Stark…? –La rubia le dio una mirada confusa.

-Ven, Lilinette –dijo con voz cansina-. Quiero presentarte formalmente a mi ahijado.

Ella asintió y se acercó, no sin antes darle una mirada angostada a su otra mitad. Una vez que el hueco por donde Aizen y su gente se retiraban se cerró, Stark dio vuelta hacia donde estaba Harry, con una mueca grande en su cara y engulló al hombre en otro abrazo machacante. Lilinette se cruzó de brazos, haciendo una mueca de desdén ante la muestra de afecto.

-¡Pensé que nunca me ibas a sacar de allí! –Puso mala cara. -¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?

-La vida me ha enseñado que todo se debe hacer a su debido momento –Agitó una mano. –Este era el momento justo en que Aizen necesitaba saber que el número Uno de sus Espadas no era nada más que un espía mío en sus filas.

-Entiendo.

-Pero yo no entiendo nada –La voz de Ronald Weasley se hizo escuchar fuerte y claro. -¿Quién es este tipo?

Él hizo la pregunta que todos, hasta los miembros del Gotei 13, se preguntaban.

-¡Oh, Ron! –exclamó exasperada su ex esposa.

-¿Qué? –dijo a la defensiva-. ¿Tú sabes quién es?

-No, pero es evidente. El pelo, las muecas, que llame a Harry: _Pronglet_, pero lo más importante, el agujero en el pecho… justo donde la maldición le pegó antes que callera por el Velo.

-Oh, veo –Pero él parecía no verlo, porque todavía tenía el ceño fruncido.

-¿Este es _Black_? –Había definitivamente desdén en su voz.

-Sí, pequeño hurón. Soy el tiito Sirius.

Exclamaciones de sorpresa le siguieron a eso, pero Harry ni se inmutó, en lugar dio media vuelta y clavó sus ojos verdes en Yamamoto.

-Como ya le dije, sus preguntas serán contestadas una vez que tenga conmigo a mi hijo –murmuró-. Y ahora voy a traerlo. Hermione.

-¡¿Sí?

-Abriré la puerta hacia Hueco Mundo y tú irás por James. Si estoy en lo cierto, estoy seguro que debe estar a punto de hacer algo muy tonto.

La castaña asintió y sacó su varita. Harry, por otro lado, concentró su magia en sus manos, haciendo que un resplandor verde comenzara a aparecer en ellas. Pasaron unos largos momentos de tensión, hasta que al fin la luz que provenía de sus manos comenzó a formar un rasgón en frente suyo.

-_Hanatarou, ¿puedes escucharme? _–murmuró con voz distante.

Algunos miembros de Gotei 13 enarcaron una ceja al escuchar el nombre conocido.

…

***Hueco Mundo***

…

Hanatarou miró con algo relacionado a la envidia como Kuchiki-taichou se arrodilló junto a su hermana, para comprobar si ella estaba bien. Él también había estado gravemente lastimado, pero Byakuya ni siquiera lo había mirado. Hana entendía la necesidad de ocultar, pero eso no evitaba que le doliera.

-_Hanatarou, ¿puedes escucharme?_

El pequeño Shinigami saltó en su lugar en el piso y tocó el tatuaje que nadie sabía que tenía en el pecho, puesto que estaba escondido ante cualquier ojo, a no ser que tenga una llamada. Ignorando la mirada angostada del hombre de pelo largo a su derecha, Hanatarou se levantó y tocó el lugar donde estaba su tatuaje.

-_¡Po… er… Kurosaki-sama! –_exclamó-. _¡Sí, lo escucho!_

Harry suspiró.

-_No hace falta gritar, ya te lo he dicho, ¿recuerdas?_

El pequeño se ruborizó.

-_Hai, gomen. Es que usted me sorprendió. ¿Necesita algo?_

-_Sé que estás en Hueco Mundo y necesito que me hagas de enlace para que pueda abrir una puerta que me lleve al punto exacto donde estás, Hanatarou-kun. Así podré rescatarte a ti y a mi hijo._

-_Oh_ –Pestañeó y luego asintió, pero sabiendo que Potter-sama no podría verlo, tuvo que vocalizar. -_¡Hai! ¡Lo haré enseguida!_

El muchacho se arrodilló en el piso, juntó sus manos y cerró sus ojos, tomando en sus manos la moneda de oro que colgaba de su cuello y que era invisible para otras personas que no manejen la magia. Suspiró varias veces y comenzó a recitar lo que Potter-sama le enseñara cuando lo contactó para ser sus ojos en el Seretei. Al igual que Harry, sus manos comenzaron a brillar en verde, hasta que se formó un rasgón en el espacio frente a él. Ese rasgón fue mutando, hasta transformarse en una puerta como las que formaban los Shinigamis para aparecer en el mundo humano.

Al ver la puerta, Hanatarou cerró la conexión y se levantó, arqueando profundamente a la mujer castaña que había aparecido por ella.

-Hola, Hanatarou-kun –saludó con una sonrisa.

-Un gusto volver a verla, Granger-san.

-Oh, vamos, puedes llamarme Hermione –dijo ella, antes de mirar a la gente que rodeaba a Hanatarou. Rukia era la que más sorpresa demostraba en su rostro. –Pueden pasar por aquí, los llevará directamente a la ciudad de Karakura, allá los están esperando los otros miembros del Gotei 13.

-Muchas gracias –dijo con su voz suave la teniente de la Sexta División, antes de darle una mirada a su subordinado, que le decía claramente que después hablarían.

Hanatarou se ruborizó y agachó la cabeza.

-Yo iré por el tonto de mi hijo –dijo Theodore, apareciendo detrás de Granger, con su apariencia de Ryuuken. –Lupin, tu ve por Chad y los que estén con él.

-A-Alguien tiene que buscar a Zaraki-taichou –murmuró Hanatarou.

-Lupin hará eso –dijo el Slytherin, con voz cansina.

-Hai, hai –masculló Teddy, antes de agrandar una escoba que sacó de su bolsillo-. No sé quién te hizo el jefe, después de todo.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y también montó su escoba. Con los años, ella había aprendido que era importante que supiera manejar una escoba con destreza. Y no había nada que Hermione Granger no pudiera hacer, así que se anotó en un curso particular para enseñanza en andar en escobas y le costó un año entero, pero pudo vencer su pánico y ahora volaba muy bien.

Así pues, sin ninguna conversación extra, los tres magos se dirigieron en direcciones opuestas, buscando a las personas que vinieron a rescatar.

**Continuará…**

…

123456789**HarryPotter/Bleach**123456789

…

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

…

**Notas finales:** ¡Hola!

No pongan esa cara. LOL XD En el momento que vi a Stark me dije… "¡OMG! ¡Ese es Sirius!" Jejeje. O es una versión bastante parecido si fuera anime, ¿cierto? Por eso se me ocurrió esta idea ;O Aunque será el único Merodeador que "volverá" me temo.

En todo caso, pasaron muchas cosas en este fic, espero que les haya gustado :3

¡Gracias a **Ros Potter** por betear este cap!

Nos leemos~

Atte: Uko-chan.


	4. Capítulo 3: Harry Potter

-/-/-/-

**Cambio de identidades.**

-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kubo Tite. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Resumen:** Ichigo no sabe que la actitud exuberante de su padre es toda mentira, que las circunstancias trágicas de su pasado, que él no recuerda, hicieron a Kurosaki Isshin el hombre que es hoy. Sin embargo, con Karakura amenazada por Aizen, la verdadera identidad de este hombre debe salir a la luz, junto con el pasado que lo llevó a tener que esconder la cicatriz en su frente, sus ojos verdes y su verdadero nombre.

**Parejas:** Harry Potter/Ukitake Juushirou, Kuchiki Byakuya/Yamada Hanatarou (amo esta pareja) y probablemente algo de Kurosaki Ichigo/Ishida Uryuu.

**Aclaraciones:** BLEACH: Este fic tiene Spoilders del capítulo 186 hasta los actuales. No veo el anime, así que si no sigues el manga, no leas este fic.

HARRY POTTER: Este fic tendrá Spoilders de los siete libros de Rowling. Así que si no has leído "Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte" no te recomiendo que leas el fic.

Habrá algunas cosas cambiadas, como por ejemplo las edades de ciertos personajes, ya cuando avance el fic se darán cuenta.

**Advertencias:** Lemon, Muerte de algunos personajes, algo de violencia, angst y tragedia. No estoy todavía segura sobre el Mpreg… ¿Raro, no?

Quiero advertir desde ahora que con este fic quiero incursionar un poco en lo "oscuro", principalmente en Harry, puesto que las tragedias que él ha vivido lo harán muy amargo y desequilibrado. No pienso que todo deba ser flores y mariposas como en el Epilogo del libro :S

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes. Y ocasionalmente usaré la _cursiva_ para poner charlas en inglés, pero yo avisaré cuando así sea.

…

123456789**HarryPotter/Bleach**123456789

…

**Capítulo 3: Harry Potter.**

…

-/-/-/-

…

Ichigo puso más Reiatsu en sus pies y trató de empujar su cuerpo para que adquiera más velocidad. Estaba seguro que Orihime estaba cerca y él la iba a rescatar, aunque sea lo último que haga. Sin embargo, sus planes se vieron frustrados cuando una ráfaga de viento casi lo hizo caer de una gran roca en la que había hecho pie para saltar. Una vez que el viento se despegó, Ichigo levantó la vista y vio a una mujer muy bonita parada frente a él, llevando una escoba en su mano.

-Hola, Ichigo.

_¿Quién es ésta y cómo sabe mi nombre?_ Fueron los primeros pensamientos que vinieron a su cabeza. Pero, en el fondo de su mente, algo chascó y miró con los ojos angostados a la mujer. Se le hacía levemente familiar, aunque estaba seguro que nunca la había visto antes en su vida.

-Me conoces –dijo la mujer, como si leyera sus pensamientos-. Sólo que eras muy pequeño cuando te fuiste y no deberás recordarme muy bien. Eso pasa con los niños –sonrió.

-¿Qué quiere? –pidió cauteloso.

-Tu padre, mi Jefe, me ha mandado a buscarte. Debes volver a Karakura, tu padre ha conseguido un prórroga en esta pelea con Aizen y debes regresar para curar y entrenar.

-¿Mí padre? ¿Ese idiota? –preguntó en tono incrédulo.

Hermione sonrió.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de Kurosaki Isshin, Ichigo. Y si vienes conmigo, te enterarás.

-Mire, yo no sé quién es usted –dijo en tono exasperado-. Podría ser un enemigo, por todo lo que sé. Y no me puedo ir, vine aquí a rescatar a mi amiga y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

-_Desmáyalo si es necesario, Hermione_ –Vino una voz desde la pulsera que llevaba la mujer.

Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron como platos, esa voz parecía la de su padre, pero era un poco más suave y fría, casi como un siseo.

-Pero –Ella vaciló.

-_Hazlo, no tenemos tiempo para perder en tonterías_ –La voz era firme.

Ichigo sólo tuvo tiempo de fruncir el ceño, antes que la mujer sacar un palillo de madera desde las mangas de la capa que estaba llevando y lo apuntara hacia él. Llevó por instinto la mano a la empuñadura de su espada, pero la luz blanca que ella lanzó vino muy rápido y después todo se volvió negro.

…

***En otro lugar***

…

Teddy no tardó en llegar en donde estaban Chad y Unohana. Pero al llegar frente a ellos, fue un poco torpe presentarse a la mujer y explicarle del porque él estaba allí. Ella y Chad, las personas más impasibles que conocía, habían aceptado a media su verdad y acordaron seguirlo hasta el lugar donde estaban Zaraki, su fukutaicho de pelo rosa y el ex Arrancar Nell.

-Y, ¿Quién es este?

Inexplicablemente, Teddy se ruborizó y agachó un poco la mirada, al ver al hombre imponente que era Zaraki Kenpachi enarcar una ceja en él.

-Trabajo para el padre de Kurosaki Ichigo –Se felicitó porque su voz sonaba constante. –Vine aquí a llevarlos de nuevo a Karakura.

-¿Y tú eres…?

-Ted Lupin.

-No eres un humano normal –Frunció el ceño.

-Sus preguntas serán respondidas si me acompañan de nuevo a Karakura.

-¿Y cómo harás para llevarnos a todos, muchacho? –preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

Teddy pestañeó, no había pensado en eso.

-Eh, sería bueno saberlo, enseguida averiguo –Se ruborizó ligeramente y sacó el galeón que tenía entre sus trajes. -_¿Padrino?_

-_¿Si…?_

Kenpachi enarcó una ceja en dirección del muchacho y Yachiru lo miró con interés, al igual que Unohana, cuando escucharon la voz salir del objeto de oro.

-_¿Como hago para llevármelos a todos?_

-_Este intercomunicador es un Traslador hacia mí, Teddy_ –contestó con voz tranquila.

_¡Mierda! ¡Él tiene razón!,_ pensó con vergüenza. Es que esta gente lo hacía poner nervioso.

-_Eh, correcto, gracias padrino. Yo ya encontré a los míos, nos vemos allá._

_-Te espero._

Teddy cortó la comunicación y miró a las cuatro personas que lo miraban con expectativa.

-Por favor, les pido que se acerquen y toquen esta moneda gigante que tengo en mi mano, ella nos llevará hasta Karakura.

Si les pareció extraña la petición, no dijeron nada. Kenpachi intercambió una mirada con su compañera de trabajo y ella asintió. Al parecer, la capitana confiaba en el muchacho, en que no los llevaría a una trampa, sino hacia donde él decía. Así que ella fue la primera en acercarse. Zaraki forró su espada y se agachó a tomar a la pequeña Nell en sus brazos. No conocía a este Arrancar, pero por lo visto, el mocoso Kurosaki le había tomado cariño y estaba seguro que él no la hubiese querido dejar allí. Sus protectores, sin embargo, deberían quedarse y esconderse, hasta que volvieran.

…

***En otro punto***

…

Theodore llegó caminando tranquilo hacia donde estaba su hijo, con su escoba achicada en su bolsillo. No pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desdén al verlo tirado en el piso, en estado lamentable, manchando con sangre y suciedad el traje de Quincy.

-Uryuu.

Rió interno al ver a su hijo congelar y dar vuelta su cabeza lentamente, para mirar a su padre con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Padre? –estranguló el joven de anteojos.

-¿Quién es este? –gruñó Abarai Renji, _intentando_ ponerse en una pose de defensa.

Theodore bufó con desdén.

-Parece que todos los pelirrojos tienen la delicadeza de un cerdo –espetó-. He venido aquí por mi hijo y, lamentablemente, por ustedes también.

-¿Su hijo? –preguntó el científico capitán, con su sonrisa enloquecida.

-Este niño mentiroso de aquí –Señaló con hastío, haciendo que Uryuu bajara la cabeza, como un cachorro reprendido. –Vine a buscarlo, antes que se mate y me deje sin descendientes. Al menos deseo un nieto y no tengo ganas de criar otro mocoso o esperar otros veinte años para eso.

-Ah, sí. Entiendo –asintió Kurotsuki Mayuri.

_¡Bastardos frívolos!,_ pensó Renji, rabiando.

-En fin, nos estamos yendo, mi jefe no tiene gusto de esperar mucho. Ni yo tampoco, si es que tengo que decirlo.

Theodore se acercó a su hijo y, a pesar que estaba enfadado por su desobediencia y actitud de Gryffindor idiota, lo levantó por un brazo con delicadeza y rodeó la cintura delgada, para apoyarlo contra su cuerpo. Este_ mocoso_ era su única familia, después de todo.

_-Theodore, aunque pienses lo contrario, no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo._

La ceja derecha del hombre crispó y no hizo caso del ceño fruncido de su hijo.

_-Voy, Potter. ¿El resto?_

_-Mi hijo y Teddy ya están aquí, faltan tú y Hanatarou. _

El Slytherin cortó la comunicación, ajustó mejor a su hijo a su cuerpo e hizo una seña para que los demás se le acercaran. Cuando todos estuvieron cerca, extendió el galeón que actuaba como _Traslador_ y desaparecieron en segundos.

…

123456789**HarryPotter/Bleach**123456789

…

Cuando todos los grupos se reunieron alrededor de Harry, el portal que había creado a Hueco Mundo se cerró finalmente. Los recién llegados miraron con sorpresa a los magos y muchos otros con cautela, sobre todo Byakuya, quien veía como Hanatarou era saludado con mucha familiaridad por estos extraños.

-¿Harry? –llamó Hermione y el de ojos verdes se dio vuelta para verla, atrayendo la atención de aquellos que no lo habían visto de frente. La cicatriz en su frente, más el nombre refrescó muchas memorias-. ¿Qué hago con James?

El Gryffindor miró con desinterés el cuerpo de su hijo, que la mujer estaba levitando.

-No lo despiertes todavía, deseo darles explicaciones a él y a las niñas, no creo que ahora sea un buen momento.

-¿Quién es James? –masculló Renji, groseramente.

-Eso, Abarai-san, lo sabrá después –El capitán de la primera división miró a Potter-. ¿Podemos tener una reunión?

-Pronto –asintió-. Lo buscaré una vez que ponga en orden las cosas aquí. Tal vez mañana. ¿Shinji?

Un silencio tenso y algunos gritos de asombro se pudieron escuchar en el lugar, cuando el ex capitán en el Seretei apareció junto a Harry Potter, apoyado en una de sus rodillas, como si le profesara gran respeto al mago y fuera su criado. Alguien que, por cierto, creían que había muerto hace bastantes años.

-¿Sí, Potter-sama?

-Encárgate de todo –dijo Harry, volteando para ver donde Hermione estaba con el cuerpo desmayado de su hijo-. Asegura la ciudad, probablemente esté fuera por un par de días, necesito ir a Inglaterra a poner algunas cosas en orden, después que regrese del Seretei.

-Por supuesto, Potter-sama –sonrió, sus ojos se convirtieron en dos rajas-. ¿Tengo permiso libre para hacer todo lo que considero mejor para la ciudad?

Lentamente, la cabeza de Harry se movió, para mirar al rubio que hacía muecas.

-Lo tienes, pero no te pases. Tu enemigo no está aquí, Shinji-san, sino en Hueco Mundo.

-Claro, claro, de eso no tengo dudas.

Shinji desapreció sin dejar rastro, no antes de darle una mirada de rencor a aquellos que consideró amigos en el pasado. Una vez que él estuvo fuera de vista, la tensión tardó un poco en disiparse, pero había cosas más importantes de las cuales hablar ahora, así que el viejo Yamamoto no perdió tiempo.

-Nos retiraremos al Seretei por ahora –dijo a sus subordinados, antes de girarse a mirar a Harry-. Confío en que estará mañana allí, Potter-san.

-No tenga dudas de ello –Miró el cuerpo de su hijo-. Aunque probablemente llevaré a toda mi familia conmigo, debe comprender que no deseo dejarlos lejos de mi vista, ahora que Aizen sabe la sangre de quien comparten.

-Entiendo –asintió el anciano-. Serán bien recibidos.

Harry le dio un cabeceo cortes.

-Fawkes.

Hubo un resplandor de llama y Harry levantó un brazo doblado, para que el ave maravillosa que era el fénix se posara allí. Aquellos que no conocían el animal miraron con fascinación el ave que para ellos era un mito, hasta ahora.

-Éste es Fawkes –anunció Harry-. Cuando estemos listos para entrar al Seretei, el aparecerá frente suyo, para darle el aviso.

-Esperaré ansioso el volver a verlo –murmuró Yamamoto, su atención completa en el ave rojo.

Con otro resplandor de las llamas, Fawkes desapareció, cantando una pequeña nota musical, que trajo alegría a aquellos que lo escucharon y alivió el dolor de los heridos.

-Entonces, hasta mañana.

Harry caminó hasta su hijo, lo tomó en brazos y _Desapareció_. El resto de sus camaradas también hizo lo mismo, llevándose al resto de los amigos de Ichigo, dejando a los Shinigamis con muchas preguntas en sus cabezas.

-Yamada Hanatarou –El chico saltó cuando el gran capitán del todo el Gotei se dirigió a él. –No será encarcelado, pero será sometido a un interrogatorio una vez que la reunión con Harry Potter termine.

-H-hai. –Mordió su labio inferior, agachando la cabeza. De reojo, pudo ver que por la mirada que le daba Kuchiki Byakuya, la interrogación del capitán Yamamoto era una de sus menores preocupaciones.

…

123456789**HarryPotter/Bleach**123456789

…

Harry posó el cuerpo de Ichigo en su cama y obligó a Kon a que volviera al cuerpo de peluche, dejando el cuerpo de su hijo libre, para que su alma volviera a él. Karin, Yuzu y Scorpius (con quienes las gemelas se habían hecho rápidamente amigos) miraban con aprensión el cuerpo del adolescente.

-¿Ichi-nii va a estar bien? –quiso saber Karin.

-Por supuesto –Su padre le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora. –Quédense aquí con él, papá tiene que hacer unas cosas y luego volveré para hablar con ustedes.

Con algo de renuencia, las dos niñas asintieron y Harry salió de la habitación, algunos miembros de la Orden todavía estaban en su sala, Chad e Uryuu estaban en una esquina, sentados tiesos y con los ojos atentos a los extraños.

-¿Adónde vas, Harry?

-Tengo algo que hacer –murmuró comprobando que su varita estuviera en su pistolera amarrada en su brazo-. Si desean estar en algún lugar ahora, pueden retirarse, el resto quédense aquí, volveré en cuanto termine.

Diciendo eso, el hombre salió de su casa, dejando al resto dentro.

-Uryuu.

El chico saltó al escuchar la voz fría de su padre.

-¡Hai!

-Tú y yo nos vamos _a casa_, no vas a salir de mi vista hasta que todo esto pase.

-P-pero…

-Oh, vamos No- er Ishida, da al niño un respiro.

-Métete en tus asuntos, _Weasel_. No me digas como tratar a mi hijo –siseó, fulminando con la mirada a Ron.

-No peleen –suspiró Bill-. Y yo me voy a casa, Fleur debe estar preocupada.

Otros más asintieron a sus palabras y se fueron retirando, sabiendo que pronto tendría que reunirse para la gran lucha. Sólo Hermione, Ron, Draco y Theodore se quedaron.

-Prepararé algo de té –murmuró Hermione, yendo hacia la cocina.

-O-otou-san, ¿puedes decirme _qué_ está pasando?

Theodore miró a su hijo duramente, antes de asentir. Era lo menos que le debía.

-Lo haré y tu amigo puede escuchar –agregó asintiendo en dirección de Chad.

…

***Tienda de Urahara***

…

Harry sólo estuvo detenido frente a la tienda cinco segundos, hasta que ésta fue abierta por un niño pelirrojo que miraba muy enfurruñado.

-El dueño lo espera –gruñó, dejándolo pasar.

Harry sonrió suavemente, antes de seguirlo. No tuvo que caminar mucho, ya que detrás de la tienda había una salita para tomar té, donde estaba el hombre que estaba buscando, una niña y un hombre gigante que llevaba un delantal de cocina ridículo.

-Ah~ Potter-san, un gusto tenerlo en mi humilde hogar –saludó Urahara, ventilándose con su abanico.

-¿Ya sabe quién soy, hm? –preguntó, sentándose en el piso.

-Por supuesto, soy un científico y no tengo gusto de los misterios –sonrió-. Además, esa cicatriz es muy conocida en el mundo de los muertos.

Harry tomó un sorbo de su té.

-Vine porque necesito hacerle unas preguntas y, después de eso, usar su entrada hacia el Seretei; entiendo que usted es el único que tiene una entrada directa en el sótano de este lugar.

-¿Oh? ¿Y cómo sabe eso?

-La mente de mi hijo no es muy difícil de penetrar con _Legeremancia_.

-Ah. –No sabía qué mas decir a esa declaración. –Con gusto contestaré sus preguntas, Potter-san. Pero usted verá, soy un comerciante, no puedo darle información sin recibir nada a cambio.

Los ojos verdes se angostaron y Urahara rió nervioso.

-Nómbrelo.

-Verá, en mi posición, casi como un muggle, no puedo obtener cosas del Mundo Mágico con la facilidad que deseo. Es por eso que creo que, con la ayuda de tan ilustrísima figura como es usted, puedo tener acceso a lo que necesito sin problemas.

-¿Y eso sería?

-Oh, nada tan complicado –sonrió de lado-. Un par de libros, algunos ingredientes y… un Dementor.

-¿Un Dementor? –Enarcó una ceja-. ¿Y para qué querría usted uno?

-Ah-ah-ah, eso es un secreto.

Los ojos verdes se volvieron a angostar.

-Entiendo, lo tendrá todo después que me de mi información.

-Maa… ¿y sólo con su palabra me basta para estar seguro que voy a obtener lo que quiero?

Harry se enderezó y fulminó al rubio con la mirada.

-_**Sí**_.

-Ara, no hace falta ponerse tenso –rió nervioso-. Y dígame, ¿qué quiere saber?

-Hábleme de Aizen Sousuke y de lo que pasó hace cien años.

**Continuará…**

…

123456789**HarryPotter/Bleach**123456789

…

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

…

**Notas finales:** ¡Hola!

¡Gah! ¡Gomen por la tardanza! DX Fue sólo un día, pero bueno… mi querida PC estuvo en el doctor y no la tuve conmigo hasta anoche D:

Espero que les haya gustado el cap, cada vez hay más misterios que aclaraciones XD

¡Gracias a **Ros Potter** por betear este cap!

Nos leemos~

Atte: Uko-chan.


	5. Capítulo 4: Acuerdo en el Seretei

-/-/-/-

**Cambio de identidades.**

-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kubo Tite. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Resumen:** Ichigo no sabe que la actitud exuberante de su padre es toda mentira, que las circunstancias trágicas de su pasado, que él no recuerda, hicieron a Kurosaki Isshin el hombre que es hoy. Sin embargo, con Karakura amenazada por Aizen, la verdadera identidad de este hombre debe salir a la luz, junto con el pasado que lo llevó a tener que esconder la cicatriz en su frente, sus ojos verdes y su verdadero nombre.

**Parejas:** Harry Potter/Ukitake Juushirou, Kuchiki Byakuya/Yamada Hanatarou (amo esta pareja) y probablemente algo de Kurosaki Ichigo/Ishida Uryuu.

**Aclaraciones:** BLEACH: Este fic tiene Spoilders del capítulo 186 hasta los actuales. No veo el anime, así que si no sigues el manga, no leas este fic.

HARRY POTTER: Este fic tendrá Spoilders de los siete libros de Rowling. Así que si no has leído "Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte" no te recomiendo que leas el fic.

Habrá algunas cosas cambiadas, como por ejemplo las edades de ciertos personajes, ya cuando avance el fic se darán cuenta.

**Advertencias:** Lemon, Muerte de algunos personajes, algo de violencia, angst y tragedia. No estoy todavía segura sobre el Mpreg… ¿Raro, no?

Quiero advertir desde ahora que con este fic quiero incursionar un poco en lo "oscuro", principalmente en Harry, puesto que las tragedias que él ha vivido lo harán muy amargo y desequilibrado. No pienso que todo deba ser flores y mariposas como en el Epilogo del libro :S

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes. Y ocasionalmente usaré la _cursiva_ para poner charlas en inglés, pero yo avisaré cuando así sea.

…

123456789**HarryPotter/Bleach**123456789

…

**Capítulo 4: Acuerdo en el Seretei.**

…

-/-/-/-

…

Después de obtener información de Urahara, Harry anotó las cosas que quería el rubio y prometió que mandaría a alguien con ellas. Algunas cosas tardarían un poco más que otras, sobre todo el Dementor vivo, pero él era un Gryffindor y cumplía su palabra cuando la daba.

Cuando volvió a su casa, había una tensión palpable allí, que venía principalmente de los dos Nott, ¿o debería decir Ishida? Era tan molesto esto de volver a su antigua personalidad. Porque Uryuu, así como sus tres hijos, también tenían un nombre mágico. Si no se equivocaba, era Alan Nott en el caso del chico de anteojos.

-¿Qué sucedió con Ichigo?

-Todavía duerme –contestó Hermione.

-¿Y las gemelas?

-Las mandé a la cama –respondió de nuevo ella-. Transfiguré algunos de tus muebles en sacos de dormir, si no te molesta. El chico Chad dijo que quería quedarse, así como Malfoy y su niño.

-No sé por qué –refunfuñó Ron-. No necesitamos hurones.

-Tampoco comadrejas –Vino la contestación de quien sabe dónde, pero era la voz de Draco.

-Da igual –Suspiró el moreno-. Me voy a la cama, mañana tendremos un día agitado.

…

***Al día siguiente***

…

Lo primero que supo Ichigo cuando abrió los ojos, era que estaba en su cama, muy relajado, pero había algo en su cabeza que le decía que las cosas no estaban del todo bien. Probablemente era su Hollow interno, a quien el pelinaranja podía sentir inquieto. Era la primera vez que podía sentir esa sensación venir del ser que vivía dentro suyo. Siempre era arrogante y malicioso, sin embargo ahora estaba silencioso y nervioso.

Se incorporó en su cama y miró a sus alrededores. Kon estaba parado encima de su escritorio y le daba una mirada dudosa.

-Despertaste –masculló el animal relleno.

Cuando estaba a punto de contestar, su puerta se abrió delicadamente y un hombre pelirrojo de ojos azules entró por ella. El hombre le sonrió amablemente.

-Veo que estás despierto.

Ichigo se tensó.

-¿Quién es usted?

-Soy tu tío –reveló, mucho a la sorpresa del adolescente-, Gi –Masaki era mi hermana.

-¿… qué?

-No ahora, Ron. –Se escuchó la voz de una mujer venir desde el pasillo. –Se nos hace tarde e Isshin dice que partamos cuando antes al Seretei.

-¿Mi padre? ¿El Seretei? –Frunció el ceño. –No entiendo nada.

-Se te explicará todo después –dijo el pelirrojo con un suspiro. Sus ojos azules lo miraron con algo parecido a la compasión e Ichigo no tuvo gusto de ello. –Vístete y luego ven a la cocina, tenemos que salir enseguida.

Apresuradamente, Ichigo fue al baño, para hacer sus necesidades matutinas, y luego regresó a su habitación, para ponerse una remera, un par de jeans y un abrigo de algodón gris. Cuando bajó a la cocina, notó que sus hermanas también parecían listas para partir. Allí también estaba la mujer que ahora recordaba que era la que vio antes, frunció el ceño en ella, y estaba a punto de reclamarle, cuando vio a su padre.

Había algo _diferente_ en él. Era su misma cara, su mismo cuerpo, pero el pantalón negro, la camisa blanca, la corbata roja y el saco tres cuarto negro le daban un aspecto muy diferente al de idiota que generalmente tenía. Él estaba tan acostumbrado a verlo con los pantalones multicolores y las remeras con dibujos estúpidos que no sabía de dónde su padre había sacado tal ropa.

-Nos estamos yendo ahora –anunció su padre-. Malfoy se quedará aquí con su hijo y aguardará la llegada del resto; cuando termine nuestra reunión allá, veremos qué haremos con la Orden.

-No entiendo nada –volvió a repetir Ichigo, esta vez con un poco de irritación-. ¿Alguien me explica qué está pasando?

-Después –dijo Isshin, con el mismo tono de irritación-. Ahora tenemos que ir al Seretei.

-¿Karin y Yuzu también van? –Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-_Todos_ iremos.

Y antes que pudiera pedir más, su padre tomó a sus hermanas una en cada mano y salió de la casa, seguida por la mujer. El pelirrojo lo espero en la puerta, dándole una mirada impaciente y comprensiva. Más confundido que en toda su vida, Ichigo se apresuró a seguir al resto, apenas notando al hombre rubio que estaba afuera de su casa, apoyando una mano en el hombro de un adolescente parecido a él.

Si le pareció extraño todo lo anterior, esto aumentó cuando fueron a la Tienda de Urahara de todos los lugares, encima el dueño del lugar los esperaba con una sonrisa cordial en su cara.

-Confío en que la mayor parte de su pedido ya está con usted, Urahara-san –dijo el mago, después de intercambiar algunos saludos.

-Claro, tengo casi todo –Sonrió, soplándose con su abanico-. No es que dudara de su palabra, Kurosaki-sama.

_¿Sama? ¿De qué me perdí?_ Se preguntó Ichigo.

-El resto lo tendrá cuando regresemos –dijo Isshin-. Ahora, ¿proseguimos?

-Hai, hai.

…

***Seretei***

…

La llegada de Fawkes no pasó desapercibido para nadie que estuviera mirando los cielos en ese momento. El ave roja sobrevoló el lugar, atendiendo de que los Shinigamis de más alto rango lo vieran, mientras se dirigía al despacho de Yamamoto. Una vez que estuvo allí, él aleteó sus alas un poco, antes de posarse sobre la ventana del hombre y darle un pequeño chillido hermoso.

-Avisen al guardián de la puerta norte, nuestras visitas están por llegar.

-¡Hai, comandante Yamamoto!

El anciano tomó su bastón y se levantó, esta reunión demostraría ser muy interesante.

…

123456789**HarryPotter/Bleach**123456789

…

Los tres magos ni siquiera pestañearon cuando vieron al gigante en la puerta al otro lado de la cual les abrió Urahara. Después de todo, las personas de ese tamaño eran conocidas en su mundo, lo que sí les sorprendió era ver qué educado era, muy inteligente, comparado a los que habían conocido. Además, este personaje saludó cordialmente a Ichigo.

-Veo que la tendencia a tener amigos extraños viene de familia –comentó Ron.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada, antes de seguir su camino. La muchacha que había vivido en su casa durante una larga temporada, Kuchiki Rukia y otras personas que Harry reconoció de la casi batalla del día anterior, los esperaban. Todos arquearon cortésmente, recibiendo un cabeceo del hombre. Ichigo frunció el ceño al ver tanta formalidad para el idiota de su padre y le mandó una mirada de pregunta a su amiga, quien sólo le devolvió una aprensiva.

-Rukia qué…

-Dije que no ahora, Ichigo. –La voz de su padre llevaba orden y el adolescente se encontró obedeciendo en un segundo, mirando con sorpresa a su padre. ¿Desde cuándo con una sola orden de voz Kurosaki Isshin tenía poder sobre su hijo?

-Hemos sido especialmente elegidos para escoltarlos –dijo Hisagi Shuuhei-. Si nos siguen, los llevaremos directamente al lugar donde se celebrará la reunión.

Se volvieron a intercambiar cabeceos y los magos y niños siguieron a la pequeña comitiva que se había enviado a su búsqueda. Ichigo moría de ganas por tomar a Rukia de un brazo y exigirle que le diga algo, pero la presencia aplastante de su padre se lo impedía. La energía que despedía su papá parecía _Reiatsu_, con todo, había algo diferente, más crudo y fuerte que la energía espiritual. No te aplastaba o asfixiaba como el Reiatsu, sino que te mantenía quieto, deteniéndote de hacer algo de lo que podrías arrepentirte.

Durante su caminata, Ichigo vio que todas las miradas estaban en ellos, tanto de la gente en el Rukongai, como cuando llegaron al Seretei. Hasta podía jurar que algunos Shinigamis susurraron: "Es él", señalando a su padre.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a lo alto de la Torre, Ichigo se sorprendió ver la sala de reuniones, con cada uno de los capitanes activos formando una fila perfecta, uno en frente del otro y en el final estaba el viejo Yamamoto, luciendo serio, pero impaciente.

-Sea bienvenido, Harry Potter –saludó el viejo.

_¿Harry Potter?_, la pregunta pasó por la cabeza de los tres Kurosaki menores.

Para sorpresa de ellos, su padre cabeceo y soltó al fin las manos de sus hermanas.

-Gracias por tan agraciado recibimiento –contestó Harry, con voz cansina-. Si no es mucha molestia, deseo que mis hijos estén cerca y seguros.

-Por supuesto. –Yamamoto asintió e hizo un gesto para que Hisagi se haga cargo de los menores.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Yo no me voy de aquí! ¡Deseo mi explicación! –gritó Ichigo.

Su padre se dio vuelta a darle una mirada fría.

-La tendrás cuando _yo_ decida dártela, no cuando tú la exijas.

Pero el chico no hizo caso del miedo que se levantó en su pecho al ver esa mirada en su padre.

-¿Quién es Harry Potter?

Pero el hombre no contestó, en lugar se dio vuelta, en claro despido. Sabiendo el genio que se gastaba su amigo, Rukia tomó uno de los brazos de Ichigo y lo jaló hacia afuera.

-Vamos, idiota. No interrumpas –susurró furiosamente.

El adolescente se dejó estirar, pero con mucha renuencia.

-Kuchiki Rukia –llamó Harry, haciéndola saltar.

-¿Hai? –chirrió.

-No sacie la curiosidad de mi hijo, yo mismo lo haré una vez que termine esta reunión.

-¡Hai, Potter-sama!

Las puertas de la sala se cerraron, y cuando el tecleo que anunció que estaba trabada se escuchó, con un movimiento de su mano, la figura de Kurosaki Isshin mutó a la de Harry Potter. Con unos golpes del bastón del Comandante del Gotei 13, una mesa larga y sus sillas aparecieron en la sala, dejando tres vacías en una de las puntas, para que el Trío de Oro pudiera sentarse. Una vez que estuvieron asentados todos, Yamamoto fue el primero en hablar.

-Si no me equivoco, hace miles de años las relaciones entre magos y el Seretei se rompieron; me parece muy sorprenderte que por el simple hecho que la ciudad de Karakura esté en peligro, usted decida romper el tratado que se firmó para que vivamos en mundos separados.

-Las políticas antiguas han demostrado ser desastrosas en más de una ocasión –dijo Harry, cruzando sus dedos enfrente de su cara-. Recientemente, la vida de una muchacha que acogí en mi casa, que alimenté y me encariñé estuvo a punto de perderse por esas políticas, casi llevándose a mi hijo también.

Algunos se removieron incómodos ante el recordatorio del fiasco que resultó con la traición de Aizen.

-Mi hijo es testarudo y estoy seguro que volverá a arriesgar su vida para poder salvar Karakura. –Negó con la cabeza. –Es por él y porque quiero a mi ciudad que estoy dispuesto a ayudar. Y usted no debería ser criticón de mi ayuda, porque estoy seguro que lo va a necesitar.

-No critico su ayuda –dijo Yamamoto-. Pero las leyes están para cumplirse, no es opcional obedecerlas.

Harry compartió una larga mirada con el hombre.

-¿Usted desea un aseguramiento de que mi ayuda será incondicional, verdad?

-No puede negar que necesito una confirmación. Por todo lo que sé, usted podría decidir a mitad de la lucha que no somos dignos de prestarnos su ayuda al final, y abandonarnos. No deseo sonar desconfiado, pero tengo el mando de todo Seretei sobre mis hombros.

-Conocemos las pautas que se fijaron cuando se firmó ese tratado. –Hermione se atrevió a interrumpir. –Las estudié exhaustivamente y –intercambió una mirada con su mejor amigo –estamos dispuesto a negociar.

-No hay mucho que negociar –dijo el anciano-. De las tres normas que se dictaron, la mejor en este caso es la tercera.

-¿La tercera? –preguntó Ron, dándole una mirada de incredulidad.

-Maa… ¿de qué están hablando, Yama-jiji? –preguntó Shunsui.

Yamamoto guardó silencio por varios segundos, observando las caras de los tres magos. El pelirrojo todavía parecía incrédulo, la mujer mordía su labio inferior y Potter… bien, él no tenía ninguna expresión en su cara.

-Hace unos miles de años, hubo un altercado entre unos magos y un Shinigami –relató el Capitán de la Primera División-. Fue muy grande, casi caótico, puesto que el Shinigami hizo algo que deshonró al Seretei de por vida, algo que nunca se había hecho antes. –Suspiró. –Sus superiores quisieron remendarlo, pero el daño estaba hecho y los magos no quisieron cooperar. Entonces, en vista que las malas relaciones con los magos y brujas no venían bien desde hace tiempo, se decidió que cada uno tuviera su propio camino.

Sus ojos oscuros se posaron en Hermione y ella sonrió, entendiendo.

-A partir de entonces, los magos y brujas que murieran serían enviados a una parte especial del Rukongai y reencarnados en un período no más largo de diez años –continuó el relato ella-. Los humanos, por otro lado, seguirían a cargo de los Shinigamis. Se hizo un acuerdo en papel, donde los más influentes de ambos lados firmaron con sangre, para hacerlo más poderoso. Sin embargo, ambos lados sabían que en algún momento el mal podría recaer en el mundo que _ambos compartíamos_, así que se inventaron tres clausulas para que ese tratado se pudieron romper llevando a cabo una de ellas. Y así poder colaborar juntos.

-El número uno –dijo Harry, con voz dura-, por supuesto sería devolver los artículos que iniciaron todo el conflicto, lo cual, obviamente, no se puede hacer, a pesar que los Shinigamis piensen lo contrario. El segundo punto, sería el sacrificio de los descendientes de aquellos que iniciaron el conflicto, para que ambos lados quedaran apacibles con la traición que ocasionó el suceso. Imposible también. Y tercero, tan complicado como los otros tres, una unión dispuesta. –Algunos jadearon y otros lo miraron confundidos. –Un casamiento –aclaró-, entre el mago más influyente y poderoso del Mundo Mágico y un Shinigami con las mismas condiciones, que firmarán un contrato con sangre, uniendo a los dos mundos. Afirmando así la lealtad para dos bandos, cualquier traición será pagada con la muerte de ese mago o Shinigami, según de qué lado venga el conflicto.

Harry sonrió de lado, pero sus ojos brillaban con furia.

-¿Desea casarme con algunos de sus subordinados, Yamamoto-san? ¿Y tener la excusa de matarme si es que lo traiciono?

Ahora no sólo los magos miraban con incredulidad al Capitán, sino también los Shinigamis. Yamamoto no se inmutó por la acusación, pero había tensión en sus hombros caídos.

-Como le dije antes, sólo quiero asegurarme de que no nos abandonará en el medio de la lucha. Si es que su ayuda es sincera, no tiene por qué preocuparse.

-No tengo intención de hacerlo –siseó Harry-. Pero usted me cargará con un marido aunque se lo jure.

-¿Un marido? –preguntó Zaraki Kenpachi, enarcando una ceja.

Harry le dio una mirada fría.

-Mi esposa fue la única mujer que tendrá el privilegio de haberme tenido, no aceptaré otra mujer como mi compañera.

-Nos sobran hombres –dijo Yamamoto, implacable.

Harry se levantó de la silla, dándole una mirada irritada al anciano.

-Su rencor es injustificado, yo no tuve nada que ver en aquello.

-Pero sí sus antepasados. –gruñó el hombre, luciendo también enojado-. Y más allá de quienes tuvieron la culpa, ¿usted aceptaría devolver los artículos o cobrar vidas de gente inocentes?

-No –suspiró Harry, volviendo a su asiento-. No puedo devolverlos, y toda mi familia es descendiente de los magos, mi vida no me importa, pero sí las de mis hijos.

-¿Entonces?

Los ojos verdes lo miraron con dureza.

-Acepto.

Yamamoto sonrió.

-Escogeré al mejor para usted, Harry Potter. No soy tan vengativo como parece pensar.

-¿Entonces puedo escoger yo mismo? –Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios. –Yamada Hanatarou podría ser perfecto.

-¡No!

Todas las miradas incrédulas se dirigieron al que había gritado. Kuchiki Byakuya fulminaba con la mirada a Harry.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó Harry, fingiendo inocencia.

-Él está tomado –silbó.

-¿Por quién?

-Por _mí_.

Muchas cejas se levantaron en esa afirmación, algunos hasta tuvieron el descaro de reírse. No que Byakuya lo notó, porque estaba más preocupado en demostrarse posesivo y celoso frente al mago.

-Bueno, eso es una sorpresa –dijo Harry, aunque no parecía para nada sorprendido. ¿Lo había hecho apropósito? –Entonces creo que tengo que dejar que Yamamoto-san lo escoja.

-Eso mismo haré, para el final de éste día, usted tendrá un prometido. La boda se llevará a cabo dentro de tres días.

-Entendido –Asintió y enarcó una ceja. –Noto que algo lo tiene inquieto. ¿Desea hacer planes de guerra ahora o desea algo más?

-Deseo verlas.

Harry tensó.

-¿Ver qué? –preguntó Ron.

-Las Reliquias de la Muerte –dijo Yamamoto, sin sacar sus ojos de Harry.

-No las traigo conmigo –siseó Potter.

-No me tome por ingenuo, Potter-san –dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa fría-. Las Reliquias están programadas para seguir a su dueño, estoy seguro que están en algún lugar en su ropa.

-¿Para qué quiere verlas?

El anciano guardó silencio por algunos segundos.

-Usted sabe muy bien por qué –susurró, casi dolido, mucho a la sorpresa de sus subordinados-. Las Reliquias de la Muerte fueron las que iniciaron el conflicto, porque un Shinigami creyó que sería bueno hacer un experimento con tres hermanos. Un tonto que tenía fe en la humanidad, creyendo que haciendo esto crearía héroes, pero en lugar creó caos.

Harry pudo notar el dolor en la voz del hombre, así que se levantó silenciosamente de su asiento. Primero sacó la Varita de Saúco del bolsillo interior de su saco. La Piedra de la Resurrección de un anillo que tenía en su mano derecha y por último la Capa de Invisibilidad de un collar con un pequeño bolso que llevaba en el cuello.

Yamamoto se levantó para llegar a la otra esquina, mientras seguía hablando.

-Su locura ocasionó que sea despojado de su rango de Capitán de la Primera División y que posteriormente sea asesinado por el Soukyoku.

Cuando finalmente se detuvo frente a las tres Reliquias, las miró con reverencia.

-¿Usted sabe qué forman estas tres cosas? –Miró a Harry casi con plegaria.

-Sí –contestó Harry-. Sólo lo vi una vez, pero las tres Reliquias forman un Zanpakutou.

-¿Un Zanpakutou? –preguntó Soi Fong.

-Sí, la Zanpakutou del antiguo Comandante General el Gotei 13, mi antecesor en el puesto…-Se detuvo unos segundos– mi abuelo.

-Yama-jiji –susurró Juushirou, siempre sensible, al ver lo conmocionado que estaba el anciano al ver los tres artículos.

-Fue un tonto que partió su Zanpakutou para darle una oportunidad de ser héroes a tres magos, los Peverell. Pero en lugar fue ejecutado por traición, ocasionando la mayor humillación para el Gotei 13. Yo tomé su cargo, entonces y fui vigilado continuamente, porque aquello quitó credibilidad a mi noble familia. –Miró a Harry. –Esto es en verdad una _Reliquia_, Potter-sama. Debe sentirse orgulloso de tenerlo, nadie, nunca, ha podido partir su Zanpakutou en artículos mágicos como estos.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo sentirme orgulloso de ser llamado el Señor de la Muerte –murmuró-. Un ser humano no debe tener el poder que las Reliquias me dan… pero las acepto y créame, lo usaré con el mejor juicio que pueda tener.

-¿Podré confiar en eso? –susurró-. Usted ya las ha usado para un propósito sanguinario.

Harry se enderezó y lo miró con desprecio.

-Necesitaba venganza, usted no puede juzgarme, puesto que lo que está haciendo hoy es en parte una venganza por algo que ni usted ni yo tenemos nada que ver. Lo que hizo su abuelo fue por libre albedrío, sé que mis antepasados usaron las Reliquias de una manera no muy buena, pero eso lo hicieron ellos. No podemos cargar con sus culpas, eso sería estúpido.

Un silencio tenso se apoderó del lugar.

Después de un tiempo, Yamamoto suspiró y miró con anhelo las Reliquias.

-Sus hijos están en el cuarto siguiente –murmuró-. Creo que desea hablar con ellos.

Harry asintió, aunque había un ceño en su rostro.

-Tienes que hacerlo, Harry. Ellos merecen saber –murmuró Hermione.

-Lo sé –concedió Harry, mirando a su amiga-. Quiero estar a solas con ellos, pero agradecería que se quedaran en la puerta. Con mi carácter y el de Ichigo… no creo que las cosas vayan muy bien.

Ron se levantó y palmeó el hombro de su amigo.

-Estaremos afuera.

Harry asintió y después de despedirse de los capitanes, salió de la habitación.

-Pueden retirarse –dijo Yamamoto. Todos se levantaron de sus asientos. El anciano suspiró. –Juushirou-kun, quédate un rato más, por favor.

El peliblanco intercambió una mirada con su mejor amigo, que le dio una sonrisa de lado, antes de salir del lugar.

-¿Sabes por qué te he pedido que te quedes, verdad? –preguntó el hombre mayor, con suavidad.

Ukitake no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, ni siquiera a hablar, sólo asintió quedamente.

-No confío en nadie más para que haga tal sacrificio, mi muchacho –dijo con pesar-. Lastimosamente no quedamos muchos nobles en estos tiempos y Kuchiki-kun parece que ya tiene su corazón en alguien más.

-Entiendo –dijo Ukitake, con voz estrangulada-. En serio.

-Pero siento que te estoy tirando a las hienas. Potter-san es un hombre inestable.

El peliblanco al fin se atrevió a mirarlo y le sonrió cariñosamente.

-Entonces me encargaré de hacerlo estable.

El viejo le devolvió la sonrisa.

**Continuará…**

…

123456789**HarryPotter/Bleach**123456789

…

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

…

**Notas finales:** ¡Hola!

Jueves otra vez D: Es que ayer rendí inglés y estuve estudiando toda la mañana y parte de la tarde. Perdonen las demoras… la Vida Real me secuestró de nuevo XD

Bueno, no estuvo la explicación de Harry para Ichigo, pero al menos saben una parte importante de la historia. Justamente, esta idea surgió cuando leí el cuento de los Peverell, me dije: "¿Qué si el que les dio las Reliquias era un Shinigami de Bleach?" Y aquí lo tienen XD

Para el próximo cap si estará la esperada charla… sólo recuerden… este fic es medio dark D:

¡Gracias a **Ros Potter** por betear este cap!

Nos leemos~

Atte: Uko-chan.


	6. Capítulo 5: Pasado oscuro

-/-/-/-

**Cambio de identidades.**

-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kubo Tite. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Resumen:** Ichigo no sabe que la actitud exuberante de su padre es toda mentira, que las circunstancias trágicas de su pasado, que él no recuerda, hicieron a Kurosaki Isshin el hombre que es hoy. Sin embargo, con Karakura amenazada por Aizen, la verdadera identidad de este hombre debe salir a la luz, junto con el pasado que lo llevó a tener que esconder la cicatriz en su frente, sus ojos verdes y su verdadero nombre.

**Parejas:** Harry Potter/Ukitake Juushirou, Kuchiki Byakuya/Yamada Hanatarou (amo esta pareja) y probablemente algo de Kurosaki Ichigo/Ishida Uryuu.

**Aclaraciones:** BLEACH: Este fic tiene Spoilders del capítulo 186 hasta los actuales. No veo el anime, así que si no sigues el manga, no leas este fic.

HARRY POTTER: Este fic tendrá Spoilders de los siete libros de Rowling. Así que si no has leído "Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte" no te recomiendo que leas el fic.

Habrá algunas cosas cambiadas, como por ejemplo las edades de ciertos personajes, ya cuando avance el fic se darán cuenta.

**Advertencias:** Lemon, Muerte de algunos personajes, algo de violencia, angst y tragedia. No estoy todavía segura sobre el Mpreg… ¿Raro, no?

Quiero advertir desde ahora que con este fic quiero incursionar un poco en lo "oscuro", principalmente en Harry, puesto que las tragedias que él ha vivido lo harán muy amargo y desequilibrado. No pienso que todo deba ser flores y mariposas como en el Epilogo del libro :S

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes. Y ocasionalmente usaré la _cursiva_ para poner charlas en inglés, pero yo avisaré cuando así sea.

…

123456789**HarryPotter/Bleach**123456789

…

**Capítulo 5: Pasado oscuro.**

…

-/-/-/-

…

Ichigo caminó de un lado a otro en la habitación, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. De vez en cuando le daba miradas irritadas a Rukia y Renji, que estaban allí, pero estos le respondía con una mirada desamparada. Renji había llegado hace poco e intentó decirle algo, pero había una especie de fuerza externa que le impedía mover su lengua cada vez que lo intentaba. Estaba seguro que era magia, magia hecha por el padre de su amigo, para que no le dijeran nada.

Yuzu se sentaba en una silla y miraba con aprensión a su hermano, mientras Karin se acostaba en sillón no muy lejos de ella, luciendo aburrida.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse e Ichigo no perdió tiempo de acechar hacia ella. Sin embargo, se detuvo al ver entrar a un hombre de ojos verdes que no conocía de nada.

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Dónde está mi padre? –gruñó.

-Yo soy Harry Potter –respondió el extraño-, y a tu padre lo verás dentro de poco. –Miró a Rukia y a Renji. –Pueden retirarse ahora.

Los otros dos asintieron y se retiraron después de darle una mirada a su amigo.

-¿Y bien? –pidió Ichigo impaciente-. ¿Dónde está mi papá?

Harry suspiró y después miró a cada uno de sus hijos interactivamente.

-Yo soy su padre, niños –dijo Harry con voz cansada, dejándose caer en la silla detrás de él.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Yuzu, mirando con desesperación a Karin e Ichigo-. Pero… usted no parece nuestro papá. Y el nombre…

-Kurosaki Isshin nunca existió, es un personaje que yo inventé. –Llevó una mano a su cara y de a poco fueron apareciendo las características familiares para los niños. Yuzu jadeó.

-No entiendo –gruñó Ichigo, apretando sus puños en furia.

Harry canceló el encanto que lo hacía verse como otro hombre que no sea él mismo y miró al muchacho.

-Estoy dispuesto a contarles todo desde el principio, pero si te sientas y guardas silencio mientras hablo.

Ichigo abrió la boca para chillarle alguna mala palabra, pero eventualmente, su curiosidad ganó. Se sentó con un bufido enfadado. La aprensión que crecía en su estómago, luego de que su padre le revelara que la cara que él conocía desde niño no era la de su padre lo estaba haciendo un poco mareado también.

-Está bien, escucho.

Harry apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas y cruzó sus dedos.

-Supongo que debo empezar diciéndoles qué soy, _que somos_. –Los miró seriamente. –Ustedes han vivido rodeados de cosas extrañas que sucedían tanto en casa como alrededor de Karakura, así que no creo que les sorprenda en decirles que la magia existe y tanto ustedes, como yo, somos capaces de usarla.

-¿Magia? –murmuró Karin, porque sus otros dos hermanos parecían haber perdido la capacidad de hablar.

-Sí, magia. La magia es la responsable de que los Kurosaki existamos, magia es lo que usé para crear la cara de Isshin, que ustedes han conocido hasta ahora, magia es lo que he usado para esconderlos del mundo del cual su madre y yo escapamos.

-¿Mamá? –preguntó Ichigo, con voz estrangulada.

-Sí, ella. Ginevra Weasley. Tomó el nombre de Masaki cuando vinimos aquí.

-E-ese hombre, el pelirrojo –tartamudeó Ichigo, muy sorprendido-. Él me dijo que era mi tío.

-Ron es un año mayor que Ginny. De hecho, ella tiene seis hermanos mayores, no, cinco, ya que uno murió hace mucho. Ustedes tienen cinco tíos y muchos primos.

-¿Dónde?

-Inglaterra –murmuró Harry-. Tú naciste allá Ichigo. Sólo Karin y Yuzu son japonesas.

Ichigo jadeó, le costaba respirar, esto era demasiado. Demasiada información de repente. ¿Los Kurosaki nunca existieron? ¿Sólo eran un invento de un hombre que huyó de algún lado? ¿Su madre tenía hermanos?

-¿Por qué vinimos? –preguntó Yuzu. Siendo la niña sensible que ella era, las lágrimas ya estaban en sus ojos.

-Porque necesitaba un cambio –murmuró el mago, suspirando con cansancio y mirando para otro lado-. Todo sucedió hace aproximadamente trece años. Su madre y yo salimos a una fiesta oficial del Ministerio, nuestro gobierno en el mundo que vivíamos, y los dejamos a cargo de un conocido nuestro, Neville Longbottom. Una hora después que nos fuimos –Inspiró hondo-, mis enemigos lo sorprendieron, él luchó airosamente, pero eran cinco contra uno, eventualmente, un par se escapó y fueron a tu habitación Ichigo. –Los ojos verdes de este hombre lo miraron con tal intensidad que le dieron escalofríos a Ichigo. –Lo que tú probablemente no recuerdas es que tú no dormías solo en esa habitación, sino que lo hacías con tu pequeño hermano, Albus Severus.

Los ojos del adolescente se abrieron como platos.

-¿Cómo?

-Él era apenas un bebé, tenía seis meses, no había vivido nada… y ellos fueron por él primero. –Cerró los ojos y los tres vieron como una lágrima salió del ojo derecho. –Se ensañaron con su cuerpo… había tanta sangre… -Se perdió unos minutos en sus pensamientos. –Después fueron por ti, pero Neville llegó justo a tiempo, antes de que te atacaran. Tú ya estabas despierto y viste todo. Como pudo, mi amigo te escondió en el lugar secreto que había en la habitación y siguió luchando, nosotros llegamos dos minutos más tarde. Los maté a todos –gruñó-, después fui a la habitación y vi el cuerpo de mi bebé, al lado estabas tú, llamando su nombre, rogando para que despierte y bañado con su sangre… aquello pareció romper alguna presa dentro de mi mente.

-Papá –murmuró Karin.

-No me importó nada, lo único que veía era a Albus de ese modo y a James llorando, los busqué, los cazé. Todos los Mortífagos que quedaban, uno por uno. No comí, no dormí, por siete largos meses maté a más de cincuenta personas, niños, mujeres, ancianos, nada me importó, si estaba relacionado con un Mortífago, debía morir.

-Kami-sama –jadeó Ichigo, horrorizado. A pesar que no sabía qué era un Mortífago (aunque lo relacionaba con la gente que mató a su hermano), no podía creer que este hombre frente a él, quien decía ser su padre, fuera tal asesino a sangre fría.

-Los Aurores me encontraron en la casa del último Mortífago que pidió protección –rió, era una risa siniestra, que estremeció a los tres hermanos-. Esos tontos no pudieron detenerme, los maté a los tres, padre, esposa y su hija de doce años.

Harry dejó de hablar, absolutamente perdido en sus memorias horribles. Había un aura negra que lo rodeaba y la presión de su Reiatsu o lo que sea, estaba ahogando a Ichigo.

-¿Por qué vinimos? –susurró Yuzu.

-Después de eso estuve dos años en una prisión mágica y luego un año en un hospital siquiátrico, y cuando salí, mi psico-mago aconsejó que necesitaba un cambio de aire. Karakura pareció el mejor lugar para vivir. Su madre, la mujer perfecta con la cual me casé, me acompañó durante todo ese tiempo, ella fue la que escogió este lugar.

Las gemelas estaban blancas como una hoja y Yuzu temblaba. Ichigo tenía agachada la mirada y apretaba tan fuerte sus puños que las venas saltaban en sus brazos.

-Así pues –susurró el mayor, levantando la mirada lentamente, había furia en sus ojos marrones-. Eres un _asesino_ –escupió la palabra.

-Lo soy –contestó Harry, con cara impasible-, y lo volvería a ser si alguien amenaza a mi familia.

-¡No puedo creer que lo digas con tanta naturalidad! –gritó Ichigo, levantándose de su asiento y fulminando con la mirada al hombre. -¡Dices que mataste niños y mujeres! ¡Personas que no tenían nada que ver con la perdida de tu hijo!

-Era tu hermano.

-¡Pues yo no recuerdo nada de eso! ¡¿Cómo pudiste matar con tanta sangre fría? ¡Kami-sama! ¡Vienes y dices cosas como estas y ¿qué? ¡¿Pretendes que te entendamos? ¡¿Qué te demos una palmada en la espalda por qué hiciste bien en vengarlo?

-No pretendo nada, ustedes querían la verdad y se las dije.

-¡Gah! ¡Deja de parecer tan impasible en algo como esto, tú maldito asesino! –Lágrimas de frustración y enojo corrían por sus ojos. –No puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo… ¿cómo puedes decir algo así sin cambiar de expresión? Estás hablando de asesinar a tantas personas…

-Dicen que no era yo en ese momento. Estaba cegado por la rabia.

-¡Te dije que no intentes justificarte! –chilló.

-No lo hago, hice lo que hice porque quise, quería la sangre de esos asesinos en mis manos.

-Oh Kami, oh Kami –susurró Ichigo, llevándose las manos a la cara-. Esto no es verdad, tú no eres mi padre, el hombre que conozco no podría hacer algo así. –Lo fulminó con la mirada. -¿Me oyes? Mi padre no es un asesino a sangre fría, así que te desconozco como el mío. No sé quién eres tú, pero no eres quien me dio la vida.

La cara de Harry se volvió dura como una piedra y sus ojos se angostaron un poco.

-Soy tu padre, James, te guste o no.

-¡No me llames por ese nombre! ¡Soy Ichigo! ¡Kurosaki Ichigo!

-¡Eres James Sirius Potter! –Rugió Harry, finalmente perdiendo la calma-. ¡Soy tu padre y lo que hice fue para asegurarme de que mis enemigos no repitieran eso! ¡Te salvé!

-¡Si salvarme significaba matar a todas esas personas, habría preferido morir!

Yuzu jadeó y se largó a llorar ruidosamente, con Karin a su lado, abrazándola. Ella misma lloraba, pero silenciosamente.

-No sabes lo que dices –siseó Harry.

-Oh, sé muy bien lo que digo, asesino.

-¡Te llenas la boca llamándome un asesino! ¿Es que crees que no sé lo que haces? Los Hollows que tú destruyes son almas de seres humanos, ¿lo sabes, verdad? Fueron personas antes… tú no eres mejor que yo.

-¡No trates de compararme contigo! ¡No soy un maldito asesino! ¡Jamás mataría a una persona con vida!

-¡Entonces soy un maldito asesino porque maté para vengar a mi familia y salvarlos de futuros ataques, pero tú eres un héroe porque destruyes almas que se quedaron atrapadas en este mundo y se volvieron malditas!

-¡Sí, soy mejor que tú! ¡Un monstruo asesino! –Se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió y pudo ver caras curiosas que se paraban detrás de la puerta.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme un monstruo? –gritó Harry.

Ichigo se giró para mirarlo con furia.

-¡Porque eres un asesino!

De repente, un viento comenzó a girar en la sala, alarmando a los de adentro y afuera. El piso se levantó y las paredes se agrietaron, los jarrones decorativos que estaban en la sala, así como las ventanas de vidrios estallaron, pero, extrañamente, ningunos de los restos lastimaron a los inquilinos del lugar. Ichigo retrocedió, asustado y miró alarmado como los ojos de su padre titilaban del verde al rojo.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Ron! –gritó la voz de una mujer.

Alguien lo tomó del brazo y lo tapó con su cuerpo. Era la señora de cabello castaño que había conocido antes. Un pelirrojo fue hacia su padre y lo garró con fuerzas, cubriendo sus ojos con una mano.

-¡No lo miren a los ojos! ¡No lo miren a los ojos! –gritó la mujer que le hacía de escudo.

Harry gruñó e intentó separarse del abrazo de Ron, pero el pelirrojo era más grande y fuerte que él, así que no lo dejó ir.

-Vamos, compañero, soy yo. Vuelve, no vayas ahí, no te entregues de nuevo. Estás con tus hijos, Harry. James, Lily y Camila están aquí, mi amigo. Tú no quieres lastimarlos, ¿cierto? Vamos, detente, para esto –susurró Ron, haciendo una mueca de dolor, puesto que la energía que salía de su amigo lo estaba lastimando.

Las palabras de su amigo comenzaron a entrar en su mente nublada por el enfado, su respiración se acompasó y el viento cesó, al mismo tiempo que el piso volvía a su lugar. Ron lo dejó ir de a poco y Harry cayó al piso, aparentemente drenado después de esa demostración de magia cruda. El pelirrojo se agachó a su lado y puso una mano en su hombro, al mismo tiempo que Ichigo salía de detrás de su escudo humano.

El mago de ojos verdes levantó una mano y todo el desastre que hizo en el lugar estuvo intacto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Ichigo sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

–Y-yo, tú –tartamudeó Ichigo, antes de cerrar fuertemente sus dientes-. Karin, Yuzu, nos largamos de aquí.

Pero sus hermanas no lo siguieron, así que él se dio vuelta para mirarlas.

-No, Ichi-nii.

-¿Qué? ¿Karin?

La niña le dio una mirada triste a su hermano, mientras que las lágrimas no dejaban salir de sus ojos.

-Tú no lo veías ni escuchabas, aniki –susurró-. Pero yo sí. Vi muchas veces a papá llorar en la cocina, con okaa-san a su lado, consolándolo. Tampoco lo escuchabas cuando tenía una pesadilla, ni veías su mirada apenada en una fecha especial de abril. Si tú no puedes entender a papá, yo si lo voy a hacer. Y Yuzu conmigo, ¿cierto?

La castaña asintió, mientras los ojos de Ichigo se habría como platos.

-Pero…

-L-Lo siento, Ichi-nii –susurró Yuzu, antes de separarse de los brazos de Karin y correr hacia donde estaba el extraño que decía ser su padre. Lo abrazó con fuerzas y siguió llorando, mientras Harry cerraba los ojos y apoyaba su mejilla en la cabeza de su hija. Karin siguió su ejemplo y también fue a abrazarlo.

El pelinaranja apretó sus puños y salió airadamente de la habitación, seguido por las miradas de sus amigos y hermanas.

…

123456789**HarryPotter/Bleach**123456789

…

Ishida encontró a Ichigo sentado cerca de un lago que rodeaba el cuartel de la división número 10. Sus hombros estaban decaídos y arrancaba con furia el césped que lo rodeaba, y de vez en cuando agarraba una piedrita del piso y la tiraba al agua. Sin decir nada, se sentó al lado del otro adolescente, alisando sus trajes blancos de Quincy.

-¿Sabías de esta mierda?

Uryuu asintió, aunque el otro no pudo verlo.

-Mi padre me contó todo, mientras dormías ayer en tu casa.

-¿Es verdad entonces? –pidió, como esperando que el otro le dijera que no lo era.

-No creo que mi padre me mienta acerca de ello. –Lo miró de reojo, viendo como Ichigo cerraba los ojos en dolor, así que decidió cambiar de tema. –Ahora entiendo mis energías de Quincy, la llaman "magia sin varita" al parecer, muy poca gente puede hacerlo, puesto que requiere mucha concentración y energía, y la familia de mi padre encontró una forma de moldearla de forma que sirva para luchar. En aquel mundo servía para luchas contra cosas que eran no-humanas. Pero una vez que mi abuelo y él se instalaron aquí, bien…

Miró a Ichigo y éste parecía no haber escuchado nada de lo que dijo, puesto que estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos. Así que el Quincy dejó salir un suspiro y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del otro. Esto pareció despertar un poco al Shinigami de su sueño, así que, lentamente, corrió su mano derecha y buscó la mano de Uryuu, la cual apretó con fuerzas.

-Ishida, yo… necesito… -El chico se dio media vuelta para mirar al otro con ojos suplicantes.

Uryuu le dio una sonrisa de lado y puso una mano detrás de la cabeza de Ichigo, para atraerlo a un beso. Poco a poco fueron cayendo de espaldas sobre el césped, con el pelinaranja arriba del otro, no notando que eran observados a los lejos por un mago y una bruja.

Theodore Nott se estremeció de horror al ver a su hijo haciendo un juego de lenguas con un Potter de toda la gente. Su ceño estaba fruncido y su quijada apretada.

-Oh, no. De todo lo que esperaba para mi hijo en un futuro, esto estaba al fondo de la lista –gruñó.

-¿De qué te quejas? –Hermione rodó sus ojos. -¿Harry y tú no habían llegado a una especie de trato hace un tiempo acaso?

-¡Sí! ¡Pero no esperé que mi hijo sea el uke! –Señaló airadamente hacia los dos adolescentes que parecían perdidos en lo que estaban haciendo.

Nott hizo una cara de asco cuando vio la mano de Ichigo colarse por los trajes blancos _virginales_ de su hijo. _¡Ugh!_ No podía mirar eso más, así que se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-Está ayudando a James durante esta prueba dura, sin embargo. Así que no interfieras, por favor.

-No lo haré, pero ese mocoso tendrá que hacerse responsable de sus acciones cuando todo esto pase –aseguró con voz dura.

Nadie usaba a un Nott como juguete sexual.

**Continuará…**

…

123456789**HarryPotter/Bleach**123456789

…

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

…

**Notas finales:** ¡Hola!

Mi beta me dijo que este cap la hizo llorar D: No sabía que tenía tanto drama en el XD

Bueno, gente, yo sé que tienen muchas preguntas y como ven, las voy respondiendo de a poco. Así que por favor, sean pacientes, recién vamos por el cap 5, de a poco los misterios serán resueltos.

¡Gracias a **Ros Potter** por betear este cap!

Nos leemos~

Atte: Uko-chan.


	7. Capítulo 6: El prometido

-/-/-/-

**Cambio de identidades.**

-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kubo Tite. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Resumen:** Ichigo no sabe que la actitud exuberante de su padre es toda mentira, que las circunstancias trágicas de su pasado, que él no recuerda, hicieron a Kurosaki Isshin el hombre que es hoy. Sin embargo, con Karakura amenazada por Aizen, la verdadera identidad de este hombre debe salir a la luz, junto con el pasado que lo llevó a tener que esconder la cicatriz en su frente, sus ojos verdes y su verdadero nombre.

**Parejas:** Harry Potter/Ukitake Juushirou, Kuchiki Byakuya/Yamada Hanatarou (amo esta pareja) y probablemente algo de Kurosaki Ichigo/Ishida Uryuu.

**Aclaraciones:** BLEACH: Este fic tiene Spoilders del capítulo 186 hasta los actuales. No veo el anime, así que si no sigues el manga, no leas este fic.

HARRY POTTER: Este fic tendrá Spoilders de los siete libros de Rowling. Así que si no has leído "Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte" no te recomiendo que leas el fic.

Habrá algunas cosas cambiadas, como por ejemplo las edades de ciertos personajes, ya cuando avance el fic se darán cuenta.

**Advertencias:** Lemon, Muerte de algunos personajes, algo de violencia, angst y tragedia. No estoy todavía segura sobre el Mpreg… ¿Raro, no?

Quiero advertir desde ahora que con este fic quiero incursionar un poco en lo "oscuro", principalmente en Harry, puesto que las tragedias que él ha vivido lo harán muy amargo y desequilibrado. No pienso que todo deba ser flores y mariposas como en el Epilogo del libro :S

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes. Y ocasionalmente usaré la _cursiva_ para poner charlas en inglés, pero yo avisaré cuando así sea.

…

123456789**HarryPotter/Bleach**123456789

…

**Capítulo 6: El prometido.**

…

-/-/-/-

…

Hanatarou arqueó nerviosamente a los Shinigamis que vigilaban la entrada de la mansión de los Kuchiki, antes de esperar a que uno de ellos le abra el portón. Solo intercambiaron unos saludos torpes, puesto que desde que el drama de Karakura se había desatado, el chisme de que su señor y este torpe Shinigami tenían un romance secreto… bien… dejó de ser un secreto, claro está. Los secretos de este tipo en el Seretei podían expandirse tan rápidamente como en Hogwarts en los tiempos que Harry Potter vivió allí. Una vez adentro, él se apresuró a buscar la puerta de la oficina de su amante y dio dos golpes suaves. La voz fría de Byakuya no tardó en responderle.

Lentamente, resbaló la puerta de madera y metió su cabeza. Tembló un poco cuando los ojos azules helados de su amante se posaron en él.

-Entra y cierra la puerta detrás de ti –Fue todo lo que dijo el Capitán.

Mordiendo su labio inferior, el pequeño Shinigami obedeció. Caminó lentamente hasta el escritorio de su amante y agachó su cabeza, agarrando sus manos delante de su cuerpo. Una pose típica de él, cuando estaba nervioso o tal vez asustado. Notando ello, Byakuya suspiró.

-Ven aquí –dijo con voz más suave, haciéndole una pequeña seña con la mano.

Hanatarou obedeció de nuevo, un poco inseguro. Al llegar al lado de su amante, dio un pequeño chirrido cuando el mayor hizo un movimiento rápido con su brazo, para sentar al más pequeño en su regazo. Si alguien viera a Kuchiki-taichou de esta forma, con una mirada suave y un pequeño Shinigami en su regazo, pensarían que estaban locos.

-Sabes por qué te llamé, ¿cierto? –preguntó el noble.

Yamada asintió, todavía mordiendo su labio.

-¿Vas a regañarme?

-Mmmhhh –murmuró pensativo-. Le pedí especialmente a Yamamoto-sama que me dejara el interrogatorio a mí y que me haga cargo del castigo, si veo la necesidad. –Hanatarou tembló un poco. –Tuvo sus dudas con mi pedido, por supuesto, ya que ahora sabe qué clase de relación tenemos, pero confía en mi juicio. –Suspiró. –Así pues, dime, Hana, ¿cómo es que pudiste ocultarme algo así?

Los ojos azules claros del médico lo miraron con algo relacionado a la culpa.

-Pasó mucho antes de que lo nuestro ocurriera, Kuya –murmuró, agachando la mirada, usando el apodo cariñoso que había encontrado para su amante hace un tiempo-. Estaba en el mundo humano para un trabajo de mi división, cuando él se acercó a mí. Sabía que algo no estaba bien, puesto que era el único que podía verlo. Ya después cuando me explicó todo, lo entendí. Yo… -Inquietó su cuerpo un poco. –no estuve seguro al principio, ser espía sería considerado traición, pero él no era un enemigo, sólo quería saber y le hice jurar que jamás usaría la información que le daba en nuestra contra.

-¿Y él lo hizo?

-Hai.

-Y le creíste. –Era más una afirmación que una pregunta. Y un tanto sarcástica.

-S-Sí –murmuró avergonzado, antes de levantar su mirada su conectarla con la de su amante-. Pero él nunca me mentiría, no es de esa clase de persona.

Byakuya apretó su quijada al sentir una chispa de celos en su corazón, al ver como su amante defendía tan abiertamente a ese hombre. No podía olvidar que el tal Potter había propuesto a _**su**_ Hana para que sea su marido. Aunque una parte de su mente era consciente que en ese momento había caído en una sucia trampa para admitir su relación con Hanatarou.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste una vez que nos hicimos amantes?

La actitud tímida de Hanatarou volvió, así que agachó su cabeza y comenzó a jugar con la costosa y fina bufanda blanca de Byakuya; la tela que lo hacía indicador que era cabeza del clan Kuchiki, así como los extraños objetos blancos en su pelo.

-N-No podía. Él tiene… um… una especie de hechizo que… em… impide que podamos revelar secretos suyos sin su permiso –respondió dudoso.

-¿Y ahora puedes decirlo porque…?

-Me dio permiso de que lo hiciera –dijo rápidamente, mirando a su amante a los ojos-. No quería ser un motivo para que tuviéramos una pelea o que te enfades conmigo.

_Demasiado tarde_, pensó amargadamente, pero sólo dejó salir un simple:

-Ah.

Pasó un largo momento de silencio.

-¿Estás enojado conmigo, 'Kuya? –preguntó tímidamente el médico.

-Sí.

No había rastro de dudas en su voz. Hanatarou pareció desinflarse e hizo un movimiento como para levantarse del regazo de su amante, pero la mano grande y fuerte de Kuchiki en su cuello se lo impidió.

-Lo siento –soltó Hanatarou, recostando su cabeza en el hombro del otro.

-Podré perdonarte, por supuesto, pero debes hacer mucho esfuerzo para que lo haga.

Yamada levantó su mirada y debió haber visto algo en los ojos del noble, puesto que su cara se tornó roja y una sonrisa tímida se formó en sus labios.

-Ku-Kuya~ -tartamudeó algo cohibido, pero muy feliz.

Había algo en Yamada Hanatarou que impedía que uno no pudiera estar enojado con él por mucho tiempo. Y, por supuesto, el noble heredero de la familia Kuchiki no era inmune a ese "algo". Sobre todo si es que ya había probado el "esfuerzo" que podría hacer Hanatarou para que su amante no estuviera enojado con él.

…

123456789**HarryPotter/Bleach**123456789

…

Theodore Nott tenía un límite y si bien le había prometido a Granger ser compasivo con el cachorro del león, su paciencia había terminado. Así pues, después de comprobar que su hijo no estaba donde tendría que estar (en la habitación contigua a la suya), tuvo que ir e exigir cual era la habitación del mayor de los niños Potter. Entró allí sin mucho preámbulo y tuvo que recordarse que el pelinaranja en el futón era hijo de su jefe, sino hace mucho que habría experimentado el sabor de un _Crucio_.

Porque allí estaban los dos, su hijo descarado acurrucado en el pecho musculoso del mocoso de Potter, con el brazo de este cubierto alrededor de sus hombros y una pierna de su hijo sobre las rodillas del otro. Ambos estaban cubiertos por una colcha hasta el pecho, pero por el estado desnudo de esos pechos mismos, Theo podía decir que el resto del cuerpo de ambos estaba desnudo. Él no se engañaba, al haber dejado que su hijo viviera solo, estaba casi 100% seguro que esta no era la primera vez que esos dos dormían de esta manera tan íntima.

Dejando que cualquier expresión de irritación dejara su cara, Nott se paró en la entrada de la habitación con los brazos cruzados y su rostro sin emociones.

-Uryuu.

No hacía falta ni que levantara la voz, porque conocía que su hijo era un durmiente muy ligero y el más pequeño de los sonidos podía despertarlo. Dicho y hecho, las pestañas de Uryuu agitaron un poco y luego sus ojos se abrieron. Lució mareado por un par de segundos, hasta que su mirada se enfocara en la figura que se paraba en la puerta.

-P-Padre –jadeó, con los ojos abriéndosele como platos, mientras intentaba en vano cubrir un poco más de su cuerpo desnudo con la colcha.

Theodore miró con desprecio ese gesto, como si él fuera un idiota que no podría notar que su hijo pasó toda la noche siendo cojido por ese mocoso escandaloso.

-Despierta al idiota, hay cosas que necesitan saber y lo haremos después del desayuno –gruñó, antes de salir de la habitación dando un portazo. Sonrió con satisfacción cuando escuchó el grito enojado del pelinaranja que fue despertado por el sonido.

Mortificado más allá de todo (Después de todo, a pesar de que decía odiar a su padre, lo último que hubiese querido es que él se enterara de esta forma que era amante de Kurosaki), Uryuu sacudió el hombro de Ichigo, hasta que este se despertó por completo, con los ojos nublados y mal humor.

-Ishida… ¿qué fue ese ruido…?

-Despierta, idiota. Nos están esperando para dar un anuncio.

-¿Qué anuncio? –Frunció el ceño, renuente a levantarse. Sobre todo porque de esta posición en el futón, podía ver muy bien el cuerpo desnudo de su amante, mientras éste buscaba su ropa por toda la habitación.

-Um, bien… -masculló el Quincy, encontrando al fin su ropa interior-. La "charla" con tu padre terminó ayer muy precipitada. –Ichigo gruñó al ser recordado de eso. –Así que no le habrá dado tiempo de decirte todo lo que me dijo mi padre a mí.

-¿Qué cosa?

Ishida le dio una mirada dudosa.

-Mejor vamos y entérate con el resto.

Una vez que estos dos se reunieron con sus escoltas (Kira y Hanatarou para esta ocasión), fueron conducidos a una pequeña salita, donde los adolescentes tomaron su desayuno junto a las hermanas de Ichigo. La tensión entre los tres hermanos era casi palpable, pero, por supuesto, esta venía más de Karin e Ichigo, los pobres Uryuu y Yuzu se retorcieron durante toda la comida, mirando de un lado al otro muy incómodos. No se intercambió ninguna palabra durante el asunto y suspiraron casi aliviados cuando el pelirrojo tío de Ichigo los fue a buscar para llevarlos al salón donde se había hecho la reunión ayer.

Los padres de los chicos ya estaban sentados en un lugar respectivo alrededor de la mesa, y ellos fueron guiados a un rincón, donde Rukia, Renji y Yachiru ya ocupaban lugares. Los dos primeros comenzaron a invadir al médico con preguntas, cosa que hizo que su cara se volviera roja en cuestión de segundos y tuvo que mirar a Ichigo para pedirle ayuda con sus ojos azules cristalinos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué le están preguntando tanto al pobre Hana? –masculló, evitando con todas sus fuerzas mirar hacia donde estaba sentado ese hombre que decía ser su padre.

-¿No sabes? –susurró Renji, inclinándose hacia él-. Pues resulta que "Hana-chan" tiene un romance, o tenía, oculto con mi Taichou.

-¡¿Qué? –chilló, no haciendo caso de las miradas ceñudas que recibió. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, mientras Hanatarou agachaba la mirada y volvía a ponerse rojo. -¿Cómo…? ¿Con ese bastardo frío…?

Hanatarou levantó la mirada y abrió la boca con todas las intenciones de defender a su amante, pero otra voz lo interrumpió.

-No sabía que pensaba tan altamente de mí, Potter-san. –No era otro que Byakuya mismo, quien tenía la voz helada y cargada de sarcasmo.

-¡Soy Kurosaki, tu bastardo! –exclamó el Shinigami sustituto.

Byakuya enarcó una ceja, dándole a entender lo poco que le importaba su arrebato.

–Hanatarou-san, ven. Te sentarás al lado mío en la mesa grande.

-Pe-Pero… -jadeó con los ojos grandes-. Sólo los capitanes y personas importantes pueden sentarse allí.

Byakuya le dio una mirada impasible, antes de extender una mano, esperando que el otro se la tome. Inseguro, el médico puso su pequeña mano en la más grande de su amante y se permitió ser escoltado a la mesa, donde tal y como él lo dijo, sólo los capitanes, más los invitados magos estaban sentados.

-No lo puedo creer… -susurró Ichigo, aún con los ojos grandes.

-Ni que lo digas –gruñó Renji, él todavía no podía creerlo y ya lo sabía desde ayer-. Así pues, ¿arreglaste las cosas con tu viejo?

La cara del chico se volvió tormentosa e Ishida le hizo señas a Renji desde el otro lado, para que dejara el tema por ahora.

-Bien, ya que estamos todos aquí, creo que debemos empezar con esto cuanto antes –La voz de Yamamoto se hizo escuchar en todo el salón. El silencio no se hizo esperar y ni el sonido de una mosca se podría escuchar. –Bien, la mayor parte de los que están aquí son conscientes del acuerdo al que llegamos Potter-san y yo ayer para establecer una unión de fuerzas –comenzó el anciano-. Y después de una deliberación de mi parte, llegué a la conclusión que el mejor para llevar a cabo la unión con nuestro nuevo aliado no es otro que Ukitake Juushiro. –Cabeceó en dirección del peliblanco, quien se levantó y dio un arco respetuoso. Él lucía un poco más pálido de lo normal y no hacía contacto visual con nadie.

Harry hizo una mueca y miró a su prometido de arriba abajo, comprobando la "mercancía". Le gustó lo que vio, si bien sabía que este hombre no era saludable, eso era lo de menos. No podía negar que Ukitake era un hombre hermoso y su cabello blanco largo le daba un halo casi angelical. _Bien, parece que podré sobrevivir este matrimonio…_

Sintiendo los ojos de su futuro esposo en él, Juushiro se ruborizó un poco, inquietándose en su asiento. Por supuesto, él había dado rápidamente su consentimiento a Yamamoto-jii-san cuando este le preguntó si estaba dispuesto a ser esposo de Potter-san, aunque su mejor amigo Kyuoraku Shunsui puso el grito en el cielo cuando se enteró. Sin embargo, él era un noble y había sido criado para cosas como estas, como un matrimonio arreglado. Aunque nunca pensó que esto pudiera llegar a concretarse, ni que fuera con un hombre o Potter-san de todas las personas. Pero a pesar de todos los antecedentes de su futuro marido, él en verdad tenía fe en que ambos podrían llevar este matrimonio en paz.

Además, si su intuición no le fallaba, podía decir por la mirada que Potter le daba, que el hombre tenía gusto de lo que veía. Si había atracción física, las cosas iban a ser mucho mejores para ambos.

-No había podido escoger alguien mejor –felicitó Harry galantemente, haciendo que Juushiro se ruborizara un poco-. Estaré impaciente porque llegue el día.

-Bien, porque el día en cuestión decidimos que será en dos días a partir de hoy. Espero que no le importe que con tan poco tiempo para prepararnos, la boda sea algo discreta.

Mientras Harry negaba con la cabeza, atrás se escuchó un estrangulado "¿Boda?", parece que Ichigo recién había caído en cuenta de lo que esta "unión" significaba.

-Por supuesto que no –respondió Harry.

…

***Una hora más tarde***

…

Ichigo todavía rabiaba sobre la supuesta boda que nadie se tomó el trabajo de advertirle que estaba por ocurrir, cuando hubo un golpe a la puerta en la sala donde estaba con sus amigos. Rukia trató de explicarle calmadamente los detalles del trato, pero todavía no le cerraban las cosas. La burocracia nunca fue uno de los puntos fuertes de Ichigo y que alguien se tenga que casar para formar una alianza simplemente no le cerraba.

Renji fue quien abrió la puerta deseoso de alejarse un poco de la bomba a punto de estallar en la que se había convertido su amigo desde que todo este asunto comenzó. Pero hizo una mueca de dolor al ver que detrás de la puerta estaba nada más y nada menos que el causante de la ira de Ichigo.

-Er… Kurosaki-san –Arqueó respetuosamente.

Al escuchar el apellido, Ichigo se giró violentamente y frunció el ceño a su padre.

-Puede ser que me odies en este momento –comentó Harry, entrado a la sala, llevando una espada de madera en la mano y un traje liviano-. Pero hay una guerra a punto de comenzar a la vuelta de la esquina y no voy a dejar que porque tengas ganas de enfurruñarte, no estés lo suficientemente entrenado como para enfrentarte al enemigo.

-No me estoy enfurruñando –gruñó el pelinaranja.

Harry levantó una ceja en escepticismo hacia esa oración.

-Lo que sea –Se encogió de hombros. –Salgamos a los terrenos de entrenamiento, hay un par de cosas que deseo mostrarte.

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, pero cuando se dio vuelta y notó que nadie lo seguía, se encontró con la mirada desafiante de su hijo mayor, que estaba con los brazos cruzados en el mismo punto donde lo vio primero.

-No me hagas arrastrarte hacia allá, Ichigo. Porque ten por seguro que lo voy a hacer –amenazó-. Y entonces sí vas a tener un motivo para enfurruñarte, porque no tengo tiempo para tratar con mocosos malcriados.

Ichigo se puso rojo de la cólera y gruñó, antes de seguir renuente al mayor. No era que le tuviera miedo ni nada, sino que le daba curiosidad qué podía enseñarle este hombre. Por años, su padre demostró ser bueno únicamente en ser un idiota y en la medicina, por supuesto, así que le intrigaba mucho el saber qué clase de habilidades podía tener con la espada.

Caminaron a pasos pausados, hasta que llegaron a los terrenos de entrenamiento de la división de Zaraki Kenpachi, donde había algunos Shinigamis de ese escuadrón que estaban entrenando por sí mismos. Los miraron con curiosidad cuando llegaron, pero no se quejaron dejándole saber al adolescente que su padre ya había pedido permiso para usar este lugar con él.

-Agarra una espada de madera –dijo Harry tranquilamente, a unos metros de su hijo.

Todavía mostrando su malhumor, el chico obedeció, tomando una espada que el mismísimo Ikaku le ofreció, antes de volver a pararse enfrente de su padre.

-¿Qué se supone que vas a enseñarme?

-Bien, antes que nada… -Harry hizo un movimiento rápido con su espada, que tomó a Ichigo desprevenido y lo que supo después es que su oreja le ardía, donde la espada de su padre había golpeado. –Debes saber que cuando estás relajado y fuera del campo de batalla o sin influencias de la adrenalina, tus movimientos son muy lentos. Eso se debe a que nadie se tomó el trabajo de enseñarte los movimientos básicos de la espada, en este tiempo, los bastardos que te utilizaron para su propia ventaja te enseñaron lo necesario para matar y casi nada para defenderte. Voy a rectificar eso.

A medida que hablaba, ninguno de los dos notó que el lugar se fue llenando de a poco, por todos aquellos curiosos que deseaban ver en acción al famoso Potter.

-No llames bastardos a mis amigos, Rukia, Yoruichi-san y el Viejo de la geta hicieron lo que pudieron para que aprendiera cuanto antes –espetó el chico, refregándose el lugar lesionado.

-Y por eso ahora eres un desastre –devolvió Harry sin pesar.

-¡Bien, si eres mi supuesto padre, tú deberías haberme enseñado a cómo defenderme! –exclamó, comenzando a enfadarse.

-No creí que fuera necesario –respondió tranquilamente-. Pero tú has demostrado tener el mismo complejo de héroe que yo y los problemas parecen encontrarte. –Frunció el ceño. De todas las cosas que su hijo podía llegar a heredar de él, ese complejo era el que menos quería. Pero a él nunca le salen los planes como desea, claro está.

-Hn –gruñó Ichigo, desviando la mirada y lo siguiente que sabía es que la espada lo volvía a golpear en el mismo logar que antes. -¡Auch! ¡Por lo menos avisa!

-No estamos en una charla de té, Ichigo. Estamos en un entrenamiento y no debes distraerte para nada, porque tu enemigo no será clemente y siempre buscará un momento de distracción para darte el golpe mortal. –Ichigo lo fulminó con la mirada y Harry levantó su espada en pose de ataque. –Lo siguiente que debes saber es que los Potter tenemos una capacidad única…

Harry repitió el mismo movimiento que las dos veces anterior y le costó un poco, pero Ichigo pudo esquivarlo, interponiendo su propia espada de madera contra el ataque de su padre.

-… tenemos la capacidad de aprender rápido de nuestros errores y generalmente usamos ese conocimiento a nuestro favor para la próxima vez –terminó Harry y había una nota de orgullo en su voz.

Por alguna razón, y a pesar que odiaba a este hombre en este momento, el corazón de Ichigo se agitó un poco al escuchar el halago venir de su padre.

-Como vez, tienes el instinto, así que enseñarte las formas básicas de autodefensa no nos llevará mucho tiempo. ¿Estás listo?

El adolecente adoptó una pose de defensa.

-Puedes apostar a que lo estoy, viejo –gruñó.

**Continuará…**

…

123456789**HarryPotter/Bleach**123456789

…

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

…

**Notas finales:** ¡Hola!

Bueno, las cosas van avanzando de a poco. ¿Qué sucede con Ichigo y Uryuu? LOL XD Parece que tenían una relación secreta que nadie sabía… jejeje.

Me sorprende que tantas tengan gusto de mi Harry, no estaba segura de que alguien así tan oascuro y maloso pudiera, gustar, pero estoy gratamente sorprendida con que les guste ;O

Por cierto, recuerden que los días de actualización son los miércoles, si actualizo antes o después de ese día, quiere decir que la Real Life me ha secuestrado XD

¡Gracias a **Ros Potter** por betear este cap!

Nos leemos~

Atte: Uko-chan.


	8. Capítulo 7: La boda

-/-/-/-

**Cambio de identidades.**

-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kubo Tite. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Resumen:** Ichigo no sabe que la actitud exuberante de su padre es toda mentira, que las circunstancias trágicas de su pasado, que él no recuerda, hicieron a Kurosaki Isshin el hombre que es hoy. Sin embargo, con Karakura amenazada por Aizen, la verdadera identidad de este hombre debe salir a la luz, junto con el pasado que lo llevó a tener que esconder la cicatriz en su frente, sus ojos verdes y su verdadero nombre.

**Parejas:** Harry Potter/Ukitake Juushirou, Kuchiki Byakuya/Yamada Hanatarou (amo esta pareja) y probablemente algo de Kurosaki Ichigo/Ishida Uryuu.

**Aclaraciones:** BLEACH: Este fic tiene Spoilders del capítulo 186 hasta los actuales. No veo el anime, así que si no sigues el manga, no leas este fic.

HARRY POTTER: Este fic tendrá Spoilders de los siete libros de Rowling. Así que si no has leído "Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte" no te recomiendo que leas el fic.

Habrá algunas cosas cambiadas, como por ejemplo las edades de ciertos personajes, ya cuando avance el fic se darán cuenta.

**Advertencias:** Lemon, Muerte de algunos personajes, algo de violencia, angst y tragedia. No estoy todavía segura sobre el Mpreg… ¿Raro, no?

Quiero advertir desde ahora que con este fic quiero incursionar un poco en lo "oscuro", principalmente en Harry, puesto que las tragedias que él ha vivido lo harán muy amargo y desequilibrado. No pienso que todo deba ser flores y mariposas como en el Epilogo del libro :S

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes. Y ocasionalmente usaré la _cursiva_ para poner charlas en inglés, pero yo avisaré cuando así sea.

…

123456789**HarryPotter/Bleach**123456789

…

**Capítulo 7: La boda.**

…

-/-/-/-

…

**¡ADVERTENCIA! **Este capítulo tiene un lemon (luego de la boda), así que si eso no te gusta… ¿Por qué estás leyendo este fic? XD

…

Para el final de la lección de Ichigo, este no era nada más que un cuerpo jadeante tirado en el piso, cubierto de pequeños moretones, con la ropa un poco rasgada y un ceño fruncido muy enojado en su frente. No podía creerlo, era simplemente imposible, pero en la hora y media que su padre lo tuvo aprendiendo estas supuestas cosas "básicas" había hecho de él un tonto.

Era como si Ichigo fuera un pequeño cervatillo que apenas aprendía a caminar, con sus piernas inseguras y temblantes, mientras su padre era el orgulloso ciervo parado impasible a lo lejos, mirándolo dar sus primeros pasos.

Sin lugar a dudas, esto molestaba enormemente al muchacho.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! –La risa estridente que se escuchó desde un lugar a su izquierda, hizo que una vena saltara en la frente del adolescente tirado en el piso y giró violentamente su cuello, tanto que le dolió, para ver quién se estaba burlando de él. No lo extraño ver a Kenpachi, allí parado con una espada de madera al hombro y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – Ichigo, haces que me avergüence de admitir que perdí contra ti, mocoso. –Sus ojos oscuros se posaron en Potter. –Supongo que debe ser muy decepcionante tener una batalla con alguien tan débil, ¿eh? ¿Quiere intentarlo conmigo?

Harry le dio una mirada larga, casi desinteresada, antes de encogerse de hombros y agarrar la espada de madera que estaba apoyada contra una roca al lado de él.

-Podría apreciar el entrenamiento, después de todo, lo vamos a necesitar cuando el plazo se termine –respondió el mago.

Zaraki sonrió más de par en par, si es que eso fuera posible. La vena en la frente de Ichigo empezó a palpitar esta vez, ya que lo hacían de lado sin ningunas contemplaciones. Así que se levantó renuente del piso y se fue a sentar a un lado, donde vio que estaba Uryuu junto a su padre. Se ruborizó ligeramente al ver la mirada que le dio el hombre, sabiendo por su amante que Ishida-sensei los había visto a los dos en el mismo futón. Y por la mirada que le daba el hombre, estarían teniendo una charla muy pronto.

-Entonces empecemos.

La batalla fue brutal, por supuesto, con Zaraki Kenpachi no había tal cosa como "simple entrenamiento" y si bien ambos llevaban espadas de madera en sus manos, los ataques eran viciosos y tan veloces que se complicaba a la hora de ver, para aquellos que no estaban acostumbrados a ver esta clase de batalla. El capitán del Gotei tenía fuerza y gran Reiatsu, pero el mago lo compensaba con su velocidad y técnica. Porque si bien Ken-chan llevaba mucho tiempo manejando su espada, él era casi como Ichigo, que confiaba mucho más en sus instintos para la batalla que en la técnica de combate. Y hablando de instintos, Harry tenía de su parte que su cuerpo se adaptaba muy bien a quien sea que sea su rival, leyendo sus movimientos casi como si fuera un programa de computadora, haciéndolo recibir un ataque una sola vez, pero al segundo siguiente, esquivando contradiciendo ese mismo ataque. Era justamente la habilidad que le había dicho a Ichigo que su familia tenía.

A medida que el combate… es decir, entrenamiento continuó, el barullo pareció traer a más personas para curiosear. Entre ellos estaba Ukitake, el flamante prometido de uno de los luchadores. Sus ojos marrones miraron con halago los movimientos de pelea de Harry, viendo con sus propios ojos el por qué este hombre era tan famoso y admirado por otros en su mundo. Porque si alguien podía mantenerse en una lucha así de intensiva con Zaraki por más de cinco minutos, pronto iba a ser admirado aquí también, en el mundo de los Shinigamis.

-¡Tú puedes ganar, Ken-chan! –chilló Yachiru, que había sido atraída de su juego a la casita con las hermanas Kurosaki (Potter) por el ruido que estaban haciendo aquellos Shinigamis bajo el comando de Kenpachi.

A su lado, Karin frunció el ceño.

-¡Tú puedes, papá! –chilló ella a su vez y luego se ruborizó cuando su hermano le tiró una mirada incrédula desde su lugar al lado de los Ishida.

Harry sonrió de lado al escuchar el grito de aliento de su hija y la lucha no duró demasiado después de eso. Frunciendo el ceño en concentración y apoyando su pie izquierdo en el piso, se impulsó hacia adelante y curvó su cuerpo de forma increíble cuando llegó al lado de su oponente, esquivando la espada de este y luego dio un propio golpe con la suya, ocasionado que Zaraki tropezara, pero luego con una patada bien dada en su espalda que recibió del pie derecho de su oponente, se vino de cara al piso, tragando un poco de tierra que se levantó por el impacto que hizo su cuerpo al estrellarse contra el piso. Antes que pudiera levantarse, había de nuevo un pie en su espalda y la punta de una espada de madera en su mejilla.

-¿Te rindes? –preguntó la voz impasible de Potter.

Zaraki gruñó.

-Sí, sí –dijo de mala gana.

Harry apartó la espada y luego estiró su mano libre.

-Fue una buena lucha.

El gigante hizo una mueca, antes de aceptar la mano ofrecida, para levantarse del piso.

-Quiero la revancha –gruñó, ya anticipando una nueva lucha.

-Por supuesto, después de la boda, tendré mucho tiempo libre para entrenar.

Mientras Yachiru comenzaba a chillar consolaciones para su querido Ken-chan, desde las "gradas" Ichigo no podía cerrar sus ojos o su quijada. ¿_Ese_ era el poder de su padre? Era… increíble, su velocidad, su fuerza, su técnica, todo era envidiable y sus manos picaron por ir y exigirle a su padre que le siguiera enseñando. Porque si bien todavía sentía algo de rencor hacia el hombre, el saber que él podía llegar a ser tan bueno con la espada como él, lo hacían querer olvidar todas las indiferencias y ponerse a entrenar ya.

Y, como si pudiera leer los pensamientos de su hijo, Harry se giró para mirarlo directo a los ojos.

-Mañana aquí a la misma hora.

…

123456789**HarryPotter/Bleach**123456789

…

***Dos días después***

…

Ukitake mordió su labio inferior nervioso y volvió a mirarse en el espejo, frunciendo el ceño en la flor que Yachiru-chan había insistido en que lleve en su pelo. Por alguna extraña razón, ella estaba convencida de que él era "la novia" en esta boda y le dijo que las novias siempre tendían que tener flores bonitas en su pelo. Él había protestado, por supuesto, pero cuando Yachiru hizo un puchero y sus ojos se tornaron llorosos, le fue imposible negarse. Enseguida supo que había caído en una sucia trampa manipuladora de la niña, pero ya había dicho que sí, y la flor era bonita después de todo…

-Maa… Juu-chan te ves bien –comentó su amigo, entrando a la habitación donde él estaba esperando a ser llamado para comenzar con la ceremonia.

Juushiro le dio una sonrisa de lado a través del espejo y miró de nuevo su reflexión. Había abandonado los trajes negros del Shinigami, para ponerse un kimono blanco con detalles en rojo y celeste en las puntas, pero arriba tenía su capa que lo identificaba como capitán de la división a la que pertenecía, después de todo, no era diario que un capitán noble como él se casaba. Su pelo estaba casi completamente suelto, sólo tenía levantado un lado, donde estaba la bendita flor que le había dado Yachiru-chan.

-Gracias –suspiró, cayendo sus hombros en derrota.

Su amigo le dio una mirada larga.

-Podría decirle al viejo Yama que no quieres esto, Juu-chan y lo sabes.

-No, esto es necesario, Shunsui –Negó con la cabeza. –Ya acepté que esto es algo que hacer y no puedo dar marcha atrás. Además… Kurosaki-san no parece ser tan malo.

-¿Ara? –Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en la cara de Kyouraku. -¿Será que tu futuro marido _te gusta_, Juu-chan?

Ukitake se ruborizó ligeramente y se negó a mirar al otro capitán a los ojos.

-¿Y qué si lo hace? –preguntó algo a la defensiva-. Voy a casarme con él, ¿no? Es bueno que me guste un poco.

-Maa… maa… no te enojes, Ukitake-taichou~ yo sólo decía.

Antes que pudiera mortificar aún más a su amigo, la puerta se abrió, luego de que le dieran dos golpes, revelando a Nanao vestida con una sencillo kimono violeta.

-Todos lo esperan, Ukitake-sama –dijo ella, arqueando respetuosamente.

-Oh~ Nanao-chan está _tan_ bonita –ronroneó su Taichou.

Una vena saltó encima de la cabeza de Nanao, pero ella se negó a afrontar al hombre, la boda estaba por comenzar y no quería arruinar su ropa.

La boda se iba a llevar a cabo en el patio amplio que tenía Ukitake en su casa, ya que el acontecimiento era sobre todo privado, no se necesitaba un espacio más grande y el jardín con florecientes árboles de Sakura que tenía el Taichou en su casa era perfecto. En una esquina, Ichigo se retorció mientras miraba a su padre esperar a su "prometido" debajo de un altar bonito que se había armado frente a una charca de pescados koi. Ahora que habían pasado tres días y tuvo tiempo de enfriarse un poco, veía el punto de esta boda, pero eso no significaba que tenía gusto de ello. Porque si bien le parecía noble que su padre no quisiera casarse con otra mujer para respetar la memoria de su madre (¿Ginny?), que se case con Ukitake-san era muy extraño.

Obvio que no tenía problemas con que sea con un hombre (sería muy hipócrita de él), pero aún así. ¿Qué adolescente se pondría contento si le dicen que de un día para otro tu papá se casa con un hombre que conoces que vive en un mundo diferente al tuyo? Porque su padre bien… era humano y Ukitake-san… um… ¿no? Si bien podía usar un Gigai para ir a la tierra, todavía era un Shinigami que vivía en este lugar. ¿Cómo iban a hacer cuando todo terminara? ¿Irían a vivir a Karakura o se quedarían aquí? Ukitake era capitán aquí y su padre un médico allá y…

-Ya deja de pensar, te está saliendo humo de la cabeza –siseó Rukia, parada al lado de él.

Ichigo le dio una mirada enojada.

-Bueno, mi vida familiar está a punto de cambiar, lo siento si no puedo ser como otros adolescentes que se lo toman todo tan bien –gruñó.

-Ey, no hace falta ser tan gruñón –dijo Renji, palmeándole la espalda.

-Ssshhh, silencio ustedes tres, el otro novio ya viene –susurró Uryuu.

Todas las cabezas giraron hacia la puerta trasera de la casa, de donde en estos momentos salía Ukitake, muy ruborizado. Y es que Yachiru había convencido a Yuzu para que las dos sean el cortejo de Ukitake, así que Yuzu llevaba los anillos, mientras Yachiru tiraba pétalos de rosa al aire y en el piso, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Viendo lo ridículo de la situación, algunos tuvieron que contenerse la risa.

Finalmente, llegaron debajo del altar y los dos novios arquearon respetuosamente hacia el otro, antes de girarse y hacer frente a Yamamoto-sama, en vista que era el hombre con más rango dentro del Seretei, era quien se iba a encargar de enlazarlos a los dos. Así pues, todos los invitados tomaron asiento, una vez que el viejo comenzó a hablar.

Y una media hora más tarde, Ukitake y Harry tenían cada uno un anillo de oro en el dedo correspondiente y eran oficialmente marido y esposo.

…

***Más tarde***

…

Si bien Ichigo y el resto de los invitados tenían habitaciones en los cuarteles de la división 4 de Unohana, se había decidido que los recién casados estuvieran bajo el techo de la mansión de los Ukitake. Y ahí era donde estaban los dos, sentados alrededor de una mesita de té, con un futón grande para dos personas preparado en la esquina derecha, luciendo muy amenazante, en opinión del pelilargo.

-Bien, esto no va a ser más torpe que otros matrimonios arreglados –comenzó Harry –pero no hay forma de ponerlo menos directo. Así que… ¿vamos a tener sexo?

La cara de Ukitake se tornó roja.

-¿Usted quiere?

-Tenemos que.

-¿Por qué? –Lo miró a los ojos.

-Debemos enlazar mágicamente también y, para que mi magia me una a ti, es necesario que compartamos líquidos corporales, por así decirlo.

Si es que era posible, el Shinigami se puso incluso aún más rojo.

-Nunca he tenido sexo con un hombre –murmuró Juushirou.

-Bien… ni yo.

-¿Cómo? –Ukitake levantó la mirada violentamente. –Pensé que usted dijo que se quería casar con un hombre para honrar la memoria de su esposa.

-Pero para tener sexo ocasional siempre escogí mujeres…

Hubo un silencio torpe entre los dos por un segundo. Y, de a poco, una lenta sonrisa comenzó a formarse en los labios de ambos. Para Ukitake, fue algo estupendo de ver. Esta era la primera vez, desde que lo vio aquella vez en Karakura, que veía sonreír a quien ahora era su marido. Era una sonrisa hermosa, si le permitían decirlo. Era pequeña, pero ese simple gesto encendía toda la cara del hombre.

-Entonces tenemos un problema –murmuró Ukitake, todavía sin perder su sonrisa.

-Na, no creo –dijo Harry, con una actitud muy relajada-. Sé los fundamentos y esa Shinigami, Matsumoto Rangiku-san me consiguió lo necesario como para empezar. –Dicho eso, metió la mano en un bolsillo de su traje y sacó un frasco de lubricante.

Ukitake volvió a ruborizarse al ver el objeto. Típico de Rangiku-san el saber de cosas en las que ella no debería estar interesada.

-Me trasladaré al futón entonces –murmuró.

Harry suspiró.

-No tenemos que hacerlo si no te sientes cómodo –dijo calmadamente-. No tengo problemas en esperar.

-No, no deseo esperar –respondió enseguida, frunciendo el ceño-. Ya me hice a la idea de estar casado y si esperamos y le doy vueltas a la idea de tener sexo, creo que nunca voy a reunir el valor necesario. Hagámoslo ahora… -Lo miró a los ojos –no dolerá mucho, ¿verdad?

-Si está en mí, nunca te dañaría intencionalmente –prometió Harry.

Ukitake le dio una sonrisa pequeña, antes de asentir.

Lentamente, se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta el futón. Todavía dándole la espalda a su esposo, fue sacándose de a poco las capas y capas de ropa que tenía encima. Sus manos le temblaban y se sentía un poco mareado, pero nunca dudó en seguir con su tarea. Continuó hasta que quedó en ropa interior y cuando estaba por bajársela, con sus manos más temblantes que antes, sintió la presencia de su marido antes que unos fuertes brazos lo agarraran de la cintura. El impulso del agarre lo hizo caer contra el pecho fuerte que estaba detrás de él y tembló de pies a cabeza cuando Harry enterró su nariz en su cabello y tomó una inhalación.

-Tu piel es tan suave –murmuró Harry, bajando su nariz para colocarla en el cuello de Ukitake, quien inclinó un poco la cabeza para darle mejor acceso-. Y hueles muy bien.

-Gra-gracias –tartamudeó, rojo de vergüenza.

-¿Me ayudarías con mi ropa?

-Seguro.

Se giró lentamente, atento a los brazos que todavía tenía en la cintura y comenzó a desprender los botones de la camisa del otro de a poco. Echó un vistazo tentativo para arriba y vio que los ojos verdes de su marido ardían mientras lo miraba. Tenía razón entonces, había atracción entre ambos, así que llevar adelante este matrimonio no sería tan complicado como lo esperaba. Esta apreciación renovó sus energías y en cuestión de segundos, ambos estuvieron en iguales condiciones de desnudez. Miró tímido para arriba y Harry le regaló otra de sus raras sonrisas, antes de poner sus manos en sus hombros, para luego empujarlo suavemente hacia abajo.

Ambos estaban en el futón ahora, con Harry encima de Ukitake, mirándose a los ojos. El mago bajó lentamente su cabeza y conectó sus labios con el otro. Este era su primer beso, puesto que Yamamoto no pidió que se besaran durante la ceremonia. Fue suave y gentil, sin ninguna premura y el Shinigami lo disfrutó mucho. Al ser una persona muy enferma, Ukitake no tenía tiempo ni cabeza para pensar en un romance, así que prácticamente no podía recordar la última vez que fue besado.

Lo tomaron lento al principio, pero luego la naturaleza casi salvaje de Harry se hizo presente. Su beso se tornó más exigente, engatusando la boca del otro para que se abriera, así podría meter la lengua. Juushiro no se hizo negar al pedido y al segundo siguiente su boca era invadida por una lengua exigente y coqueta. Gimió en el beso y sus puños se cerraron en la colcha que estaba sobre el futón. Era demasiado tímido como para poner las manos en su marido todavía.

Cuando la necesidad de aire se hizo presente, ambos separaron sus bocas, pero Harry no se quedó quieto, volvió a poner su cara en el cuello de su esposo y comenzó a dejar besos allí, y luego lo lamió, probando con su lengua el rico sabor de esa piel, que antes su nariz había detectado como ser exquisita. Luego fue bajando, hasta el pecho, embromando las tetillas y el ombligo, hasta llegar al bajo vientre. Una vez que llegó allí, levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos chocolates de su esposo.

-Voy a quitarte tu última prenda ahora, ¿ok?

Ukitake asintió, sintiéndose agradecido de que su marido tenía el tacto de avisarle las cosas que estaba por hacer. Inspiró hondo cuando las manos fuertes y callosas se posaron en la pretina de su ropa interior, antes de darle un tirón hacia abajo. Levantó una pierna y después otra, para facilitar el trabajo de quitárselo y se ruborizó cuando la atención de Harry se posó en su miembro erguido. Dios, sabía que tenía que pasar el resto de su vida con este hombre, pero verse tan expuesto ante él era algo en lo que iba a tardar en acostumbrarse.

Su respiración le falló un poco, cuando su marido rodeó su pene con una mano. Un jadeo bochornoso se escapó de sus labios cuando los masajes comenzaron. Sí, definitivamente había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez, porque las reacciones de su cuerpo eran casi las de un virginal, cosa que lo avergonzaba un montón. Pero toda su vergüenza desapareció cuando sintió algo mojado tocar la punta de su pene.

-¡No! –gritó, atreviéndose a abrir sus ojos, que se habían cerrado con el primer toque, para mirar a su marido. Harry enarcó una ceja.

-No tengo problemas en hacerlo… -murmuró.

-Pe-Pero… si nunca has es-estado con un hombre… -masculló.

-Igual voy a hacerlo, no quiero ser el único que obtenga placer en esta relación, en vista que tácitamente hemos decidido quién será el dominante y el pasivo.

Ukitake enterró su cara en sus manos.

-Está bien –masculló, entorpeciendo un poco el sonido por las manos.

Harry hizo muecas, divertido por la situación. Cierto, dar sexo oral era muy nuevo para él, pero no era algo que le iba a negar a él. Podría llegar a ser un bastardo frío con algunas personas, pero este hombre era parte de su familia ahora y negarle el placer a un amate durante el acto sexual era una de las cosas que nunca hizo y no iba a empezar ahora, sólo porque nunca tuvo un pene antes en su boca. No parecía tan complicado, la verdad, y Ukitake no era tan grande como para que se asuste por el tamaño tampoco. Así pues, con eso decidido, Harry bajó su boca y metió tentativamente la punta en su boca, haciendo un pequeño gesto cuando el líquido salado que salía de ella tocó su lengua. Era amargo, pero no intolerable.

Así pues, tiendo en cuenta los consejos que había recibido en la improvisada despedida de solteros que tuvo el día anterior (Que fue raro, porque muchos Shinigamis parecían desdeñarlo o tenerle miedo, pero nunca dejaban pasar una ocasión para divertirse y beber), lo que tenía que hacer era metérselo hasta antes de tener el reflejo de amordazar, luego chupar y girar su lengua. Y por los sonidos que dejaba salir su amante, los consejos eran exactos. Entonces siguió con su tarea, chupando como si el pene de Ukitake fuera una paja dentro de un vaso de gaseosa intentando sacar todo lo que había dentro. Por supuesto, al haber pasado tanto tiempo para el Shinigami, su resistencia no fue demasiado y se vino estruendosamente en la boca talentosa de su amante, gritando el nombre de este.

Harry tragó lo que pudo y el resto lo escupió en el futón, luego hizo una onda con su mano y el lugar estuvo limpio de nuevo. Las gratificaciones de la magia.

Se incorporó y sonrió de lado al ver la mirada deslumbrada en su amante, quien parecía listo para tomarse una siesta. Pero eso no iba a ocurrir, no, no con su pene tan duro como una roca y deseoso de enterrarse en algo. Así que mientras que Juushiro seguía relajado después del orgasmo, buscó el frasco de lubricante y se unto los dedos. Miro las reacciones de su marido, mientras el primero fue entrando, pero parecía que el otro no lo sentía o estaba demasiado relajado para hacerlo, así que se animó a llevarlo hasta el fondo. Recién cuando el segundo estuvo dentro, Ukitake tensó y le mandó una mirada incrédula a su marido.

-Has regresado –dijo Harry, en tono burlón.

El hombre se ruborizó ligeramente y se meneó un poco en la cama, para encontrar una posición que le sea menos incómoda. Tímido, abrió un poco más sus piernas, permitiendo que Harry se ubique entre ellas, para que le resultara más fácil resbalar los dos dedos dentro y afuera. Cuando el tercer dedo estuvo dentro, Ukitake silbó y por instinto tensó su cuerpo. Notando esto, Harry se levantó hasta quedar cara a cara con su amante y buscó sus labios, buscando que el beso lo distrajera del dolor. Su trabajo dio frutos, puesto que no bien sus lenguas comenzaron a juguetear, Juushiro se relajó de nuevo, haciendo que los tres dedos dentro de su cuerpo comenzaran a entrar y salir con más libertad.

Ukitake comenzó a jadear, los dedos no eran ya suficientes, él necesitaba más. Algo más grande, más largo, más fuerte. Por suerte, Harry pareció leer sus pensamientos, así que sacó los dedos del ano de su amante y se ubicó frente a él. Miró a los ojos a Ukitake, buscando algún sentimiento de rechazo. No había ninguno, sino más bien aprehensión y algo de miedo.

-No voy a lastimarte –prometió-. Te lo juro.

No esperando nada más, Harry comenzó a penetrarlo de a poco hasta llegar hasta el final. Apretó su quijada y cerró los ojos. Era demasiado. Muy caliente, muy suave, muy apretado. Tuvo que reunir fuerzas de donde no tenía para evitar comenzar a empujar de manera alocada dentro de ese cuerpo tan hermoso.

Finalmente, después de lo que parecieron horas, Juushiro le dio el permiso para moverse y ambos se perdieron en el calor y la pasión del momento. Porque para ser su primera vez con un hombre para ambos, estuvieron en ello hasta el amanecer del día siguiente.

**Continuará…**

…

123456789**HarryPotter/Bleach**123456789

…

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

…

**Notas finales:** ¡Hola!

Esa lucha con Zaraki la tenía en mi cabeza hace mucho. Pero creo que estoy un poco oxidada, porque no salió tan fantástica como lo pensaba XD Pero es algo parecido alo que lucharon Ichigo y él en su momento ;O Lo mismo me pasó con el lemon… (?) pero no se preocupen habrá más más adelante. Sobre todo con Kuya y Hana *0*

Y bien, ya hubo boda… ahora veremos cómo llevan Harry y Juu-chan este matrimonio.

¡Gracias a **Ros Potter** por betear este cap!

Nos leemos~

Atte: Uko-chan.


	9. Capítulo 8: La charla esperada

-/-/-/-

**Cambio de identidades.**

-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kubo Tite. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Resumen:** Ichigo no sabe que la actitud exuberante de su padre es toda mentira, que las circunstancias trágicas de su pasado, que él no recuerda, hicieron a Kurosaki Isshin el hombre que es hoy. Sin embargo, con Karakura amenazada por Aizen, la verdadera identidad de este hombre debe salir a la luz, junto con el pasado que lo llevó a tener que esconder la cicatriz en su frente, sus ojos verdes y su verdadero nombre.

**Parejas:** Harry Potter/Ukitake Juushirou, Kuchiki Byakuya/Yamada Hanatarou (amo esta pareja) y probablemente algo de Kurosaki Ichigo/Ishida Uryuu.

**Aclaraciones:** BLEACH: Este fic tiene Spoilders del capítulo 186 hasta los actuales. No veo el anime, así que si no sigues el manga, no leas este fic.

HARRY POTTER: Este fic tendrá Spoilders de los siete libros de Rowling. Así que si no has leído "Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte" no te recomiendo que leas el fic.

Habrá algunas cosas cambiadas, como por ejemplo las edades de ciertos personajes, ya cuando avance el fic se darán cuenta.

**Advertencias:** Lemon, Muerte de algunos personajes, algo de violencia, angst y tragedia. No estoy todavía segura sobre el Mpreg… ¿Raro, no?

Quiero advertir desde ahora que con este fic quiero incursionar un poco en lo "oscuro", principalmente en Harry, puesto que las tragedias que él ha vivido lo harán muy amargo y desequilibrado. No pienso que todo deba ser flores y mariposas como en el Epilogo del libro :S

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes. Y ocasionalmente usaré la _cursiva_ para poner charlas en inglés, pero yo avisaré cuando así sea.

…

123456789**HarryPotter/Bleach**123456789

…

**Capítulo 8: La charla esperada.**

…

-/-/-/-

…

Después de su noche de pasión, los amantes eventualmente cayeron dormidos. A la mañana siguiente, Harry fue el primero en despertarse, pero no se movió de su posición. Su nuevo esposo tenía su cabeza apoyada en uno de sus hombros y estaba acurrucado allí, con un ligero rictus de dolor en su entrecejo. Los ojos verdes se angostaron un poco y una de sus manos se levantó. Tarareó algo en un idioma extraño y el dedo índice de su mano derecha comenzó a brillar. Con ese dedo brilloso, comenzó a tocar la piel que estaba más cerca de él haciendo que un rastro blanco quedara sobre Ukitake, marcando líneas que desaparecían luego de un momento. El peliblanco ni lo notó, sólo durmió pasivamente, como hace mucho no lo hacía. Su entrecejo se fue relajando también, hasta que su frente quedara lisa.

Harry estuvo media hora haciendo su tarea, trazando dibujos a gusto en la piel del otro, hasta que se dio por satisfecho y su dedo dejó de brillar. Luego, sus ojos comenzaron a sentirse pesados, así que no luchó el cansancio y se entregó a un sueño muy necesitado.

Casi cerca del mediodía, Ukitake se revolvió al lado de Harry y abrió sus ojos cansadamente. Se ruborizó al notar que estaba en brazos de su esposo y se alejó un poco, pero esto sólo ocasionó que la sábana que lo cubría cayera de su cuerpo, revelando su desnudes. Chirrió un poco y buscó desesperadamente por su yukata, que estaba, agradecidamente a un costado suyo. Ayer había terminado tan cansado de sus actividades como marido, que no tuvo tiempo de ponerse algo de ropa antes de caer dormido. O de higienizarse, si es que éramos realistas. Frunció su nariz y se olisqueó un poco. Su rubor aumentó. No solo podía sentir un fuerte olor a sexo en su cuerpo, sino que ahora notaba que había algo pegajoso que salía de su ano y se posaba en sus piernas.

Mortificado más allá de la creencia, se levantó apresuradamente (aunque el dolor de su parte más baja se lo impidió un poco) y fue a tomar un baño, teniendo cuidado de no despertar a su marido.

…

***Tres días después***

…

-Maa… no sé si estoy de acuerdo con este plan, no confío mucho en la fuerza de los Shinigamis.

Harry le dio una _mirada_ a Hirako Shinji, haciendo que la sonrisa de este dudara un poco.

-Shinji-san, conseguí que tengas permiso de entrar al Seretei después de todo este tiempo, teniendo que hacer muchos compromisos, así que te pido que no fastidies –reprendió-. El que entren a la mitad de batalla, no quiere decir que no van a luchar. Ustedes son el elemento sorpresa.

Hirako bufó, pero no dijo nada. Potter era el patrón, después de todo.

-Todavía no entiendo cómo es que ustedes se conocen –dijo Ukitake, quien estaba sentado al lado de su marido.

-Contrario a lo que todos creen, los que estuvieron en aquel incidente no murieron, por supuesto. Sino que se convirtieron en Vizards y bajaron a la Tierra en busca de refugio, con la ayuda de Urahara. Pero una vez allí, tuvieron que mezclarse con el resto de los seres humanos –relató Harry-. Así pues, cuando yo fui a Karakura hace unos años, me los encontré y les ofrecí dinero y un techo a cambio de sus servicios como protectores de la ciudad. Porque los Gigai necesitan alimentarse y antes de que me conocieran, no vivían en las mejores condiciones. De hecho, creo que el depósito vacío donde citaron a mi hijo para darle entrenamiento era el lugar en que vivían, antes que yo les diera la casa donde viven actualmente.

-Harry-san es un buen jefe –dijo Shinji, dando su sonrisa de oreja a oreja-. Si no fuera por él, no podría vestirme con tanto estilo –agregó levantando sus brazos para mostrar su camisa amarilla chillona, sus pantalones marrones a cuadros, su corbata verde y su boina negra en la cabeza.

Byakuya rodó sus ojos.

-¿Podemos seguir con el planeamiento? –siseó-. Cada vez nos queda menos tiempo. Se acorta el plazo y tenemos muy poco en mente sobre qué vamos a hacer con respecto a Aizen.

Parado a un lado de la puerta del lugar donde estaban reunidos los adultos, Ichigo bufó y se cruzó de brazos, antes de darse media vuelta para irse. Su padre parecía muy ocupado otra vez hoy, así que de nuevo iba a perderse otro día de entrenamiento. Se moría de ganas de volver a luchar con el viejo, pero iba a morderse la lengua antes de pedirle que volvieran a sus entrenamientos. Así pues, enojado, caminó airadamente hacia el patio de la casa de Ukitake, que es donde se estaba celebrando la reunión y se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol. Todo el tiempo bufando como un toro enojado.

Fue por eso que no notó a una persona acercándosele o mejor dicho un Arrancar. Recién cuando su visitante se sentó pesadamente al lado de él, Ichigo tensó y se dio vuelta violentamente para mirarlo. Frunció el ceño, notando al hombre que le habían dicho que era un Arrancar de Aizen, pero que cuando hablaron del plazo, este se vino con él. No sabía su nombre completo, pero era alguien que su padre conocía o conoció en el pasado.

-¿Qué? –espetó gruñonamente.

El hombre sonrió perezoso y luego se dio vuelta para mirarlo.

-Me recuerdas mucho a alguien que conocí cuando era un adolescente, ¿sabes? Tienes mucho de tu padre, aún más de tu madre, pero tu carácter es muy parecido al genio ardiente que tenía cierta pelirroja de la que tu abuelo se enamoró.

Ichigo tensó un poco al escuchar eso, esta era la primera vez que escuchaba aunque sea una mención de sus abuelos paternos. Cuando era pequeño no lo había notado, pero ahora que era grande sí sabía que cuando preguntó por ellos cuando era niño, la cara de su padre se ponía seria y su madre cambiaba rápidamente de tema. Eventualmente, luego de la muerte de… Masaki, él dejó de preguntar.

-Usted… ¿los conoció?

El Arrancar sonrió.

-No fui yo en sí, sino el que era antes… Sirius Black los conoció. –Suspiró, mirando hacia el cielo. –Hoy soy Coyote Stark, aunque tu padre quiere creer que sigo siendo Sirius, así que puedes llamarme Padfoot –Guiñó un ojo.

Ichigo entendía. Casi se podía solidarizar con el sentimiento de su padre. Era casi lo mismo que le había pasado aquel día que luchó contra ese Hollow que había matado a su madre, que en un momento de desesperación, cuando casi estaba por derrotarlo, había tomado la forma de ella para confundirlo. Todavía recordaba sus sentimientos encontrados cuando la vio allí, hablándole y diciéndole que lo amaba, a pesar que no era nada más que el Hollow disfrazado. Él hubiese dado lo que podía por tener a su madre de vuelta, aunque sea en forma de Arrancar.

-¿Qué era usted de él?

-Creo que era su padrino o así me dijeron, no recuerdo muy bien. –Volvió a suspirar. –Pero recuerdo cómo era él, un adolescente flaco, bajito, con anteojos redondos, pero con un poder interior que eclipsaba su figura desgarbada. Era un luchador, un vencedor, alguien en quien se podía confiar. Pero siempre caminaba encorvado, después de todo, tenía el peso del mundo en sus hombros.

-¿Cómo?

Sonrió de lado.

-No puedo contarte todo, creo que la historia mereces oírla de él. –Lo miró a los ojos. –Le debes una charla, niño. Tienes que escuchar su historia.

Ichigo apretó su quijada.

-Lo sé, pero es difícil –masculló-. Tengo miedo de lo que puedo escuchar.

-No será nada más grave de lo que ya es oído, James. Tu padre era una persona alegre, sí un poco introvertido, pero alegre al fin, todo cambió después de lo que te contó.

-Bueno, pero es un cambio demasiado grande, si es que me lo preguntan. –Suspiró, negando con la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño al escuchar el "James". -¿Por qué entonces? ¿Cómo alguien puede cambiar tanto de la noche a la mañana?

-Todos tenemos una parte oscura dentro de nosotros, muchacho –susurró el Arrancar-. Sé muy bien que tú lo sabes. –Le dio una mirada dura e Ichigo miró para otro lado, recordando a su Hollow interno. –Tu padre siempre pudo controlarlo, escondiéndolo para que nadie pudiera ver esa parte fea de él… sin embargo… cuando sucedió lo del bebé… -Frunció el ceño. –Esa parte simplemente salió y arrasó contra todo lo que creía culpable de su dolor.

Ichigo cerró los ojos, procesando todo lo que este hombre, no, Arrancar, le había dicho. Lo sabía, por supuesto, él mismo tuvo muchos problemas antes con su propio Hollow y solamente era porque vio a sus amigos heridos. Ni se imaginaba lo que sería para su padre el ver a su propio hijo descuartizado y al otro traumatizado. Una vez más, se preguntó por qué él no recordaba ese incidente. ¿Era demasiado pequeño? ¿La escena era tan grave que lo bloqueó de su mente? Pero la muerte de su madre siempre estuvo viva en la suya, cosas así uno simplemente no podía olvidarlas…

Frunció el ceño y se levantó.

-Creo que quiero hablar con él.

Stark sonrió.

-Hai~, buena suerte.

…

123456789**HarryPotter/Bleach**123456789

…

Ukitake miró de reojo a su marido, mientras este revisaba un mapa de Karakura. Según el plan que Yama-jiji tenía desde un principio, iban a crear una Karakura falsa para la batalla, así la ciudad no se vería afectada por el daño que estaban seguros iba a causar la lucha y por si acaso iban a dormir a todos los habitantes, así estando 100% seguros que no habría interrupciones.

Lo miró otra vez y se ruborizó al hacerlo. Era vergonzoso para él, pero desde el día de su noche de bodas, no habían vuelto a tener sexo y por alguna extraña razón que no quería pensar, su cuerpo anhelaba por contacto. Era muy frustrante, puesto que sabía que no estaba enamorado de su marido (¿todavía?), pero su cuerpo se volvió adicto al toque de Harry Potter aquella noche. Y le daba demasiada vergüenza solicitarle o demandarle sexo a su marido. Se enfurruñó por algunos segundos, mirando la taza de té en sus manos.

-¿Qué te sucede? –La voz de su marido lo hizo saltar un poco. –Desde hace rato que estas fulminando con la mirada a tu taza de té, no creo que la pobre te haya hecho nada.

Ukitake miró a Harry y si bien éste tenía una expresión seria en su cara, notaba que sus ojos verdes brillaban con diversión, como si él supiera exactamente el motivo del enojo del peliblanco. Esta realización hizo que su cara se volviera tan roja como un tomate.

-Er… yo… um… -tartamudeó.

Por suerte para él, un golpe a la puerta del estudio donde estaban distrajo la atención de su marido de su vergüenza.

-Sí, ¿Qué sucede? –manejó mascullar.

Cuando la puerta resbaló, abriéndose, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a Kurosaki Ichigo allí parado, luciendo contrariado, pero decidido. Esta era la primera vez que el chico aparecía en presencia de ambos, sin tener una cara enojada o tensa.

-Ichigo –dijo su padre-. ¿Necesitas algo?

El chico se encogió de hombros, pareciendo desinteresado.

-Pensé que podríamos hablar.

Ukitake contuvo su respiración. Ichigo no quería entrenar, el cual era el motivo con el que había venido buscando a su padre otras veces, sino _hablar_. De lo que pasó, de la verdad que se le fue ocultada. Su marido pareció entender esto también, puesto que su cuerpo tensó, pero le dio un cabeceo decisivo a su hijo.

-Entonces vayamos a otro lado.

-Ah… um… pueden quedarse aquí. Yo me retiraré –murmuró Juushiro.

-No hace falta. –Su marido le dio una sonrisa de lado. –Creo que Ichigo y yo tenemos muchas cosas a decirnos y lo mejor es que lo hagamos en un lugar donde no molestemos a nadie.

_Quiero estar solo con mi hijo_, le decían los ojos de su marido, así que el Shinigami cabeceó renuente y los vio salir del estudio.

-Suerte, Harry-san.

…

123456789**HarryPotter/Bleach**123456789

…

Ichigo se tambaleó y cerró los ojos, para no ver como la tierra daba vueltas. Acababa de experimentar lo que su padre llamó la "Aparición" y era aún más estresante que un Shunpo, porque el sentir ser exprimido por una pajilla no se compraba para nada a ver flashes de colores cuando te transportabas a una rápida velocidad. No, claro que no. Su estómago se revolvió un poco al recordar de nuevo la sensación, pero por suerte no vomitó. Su padre lo miraba impasible, esperando que se recupere, sin decir nada ni tampoco burlándose por su cara pálida.

-Er… um… -Miró a los lados, notando que estaban en el medio de un bosque. -¿Nos sentamos en algún lado?

Su padre asintió sin decir nada y con un movimiento de su mano, un banco de madera apareció de la nada frente a ellos y él se contuvo de retroceder. Por alguna extraña razón que no comprendía, su mente se negaba a creer todo esto de la magia, aún más que el hecho que su padre era un asesino a sangre fría. A veces ni él mismo comprendía su proceso de pensamiento.

Harry fue el primero en sentarse e Ichigo lo siguió, un tanto vacilante.

-Te escucho –dijo el mayor, después de que el silencio se extendiera por alrededor de dos minutos.

-Bien. –El chico se retorció un poco. –No sé que tengo que decir, todas las personas con las que he hablado quieren que _escuche_ tu lado de la historia.

Suspiró.

-¿Qué deseas saber?

-Como niño, ¿Cómo eras?

-Bastante retraído –Sonrió amargamente. –Mis padres fueron asesinados cuando yo tenía un año, así que me fui a vivir con mi tía Petunia. Y a ella… no le agradaban las personas como nosotros.

-¿Nosotros? –Frunció el ceño. –Los… um… ¿magos?

Sonrió al ver la renuencia de su hijo de decir esa palabra.

-Sí, los magos. Luego supe que era porque ella tenía envidia de mi madre. Nunca pudo soportar el hecho de que su hermana sea especial y ella no. Y de alguna forma, durante los años que viví con ella, descargó toda su ira y envidia en mí mientras vivimos juntos. Era ya doloroso que mi tía me odiara tanto, pero no solo ella lo hacía sino también su marido e hijo. Entre los tres se encargaron de hacer mi vida desgraciada. –Sonrió sarcásticamente. –Mi habitación fue el armario debajo de las escaleras por once años y no supe que mi nombre era Harry hasta que entré al jardín de infantes. Antes sólo me llamaban "muchacho" o "Ey, tú".

Algo se formó en el pecho de Ichigo y tuvo que tragar saliva varias veces, para que eso no lo estrangulara. No sabía si sentía furia hacia esos familiares que nunca conoció, por suerte, o condolencia por su padre. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, Ichigo nunca podría decir que creció en una familia carente de amor. Su madre siempre fue una excelente persona, muy cariñosa y atenta y su padre… bien, cuando fingió ser "Isshin" era excesivamente cariñoso. No podría ni imaginarse lo que era vivir de esa forma.

-Pero el día que cumplí once años, llegó mi salvador. En la forma de un mitad-gigante –continuó Harry-. Ese día supe muchas cosas. Que la magia existía, que yo era un mago y que mis padres no habían muerto en un accidente de tránsito, como mi familia que quiso hacer creer, no, ellos fueron asesinados por el monstruo que después vendría a buscarme una y otra vez, esperando matarme para poder tener reinado completo sobre el Mundo Mágico, sin nadie que pueda enfrentarlo. Pero él no contaba con que un pequeño niño que apenas sabía cómo mover su varita para hacer algunos encantos inofensivos lo parara una y otra vez. Hasta que tuve catorce, al menos. Después de ese año, tuve que ver morir a gente muy preciada para mí. Y parecía casi una broma, todos estuvieron allí, al alcance de mi mano… pero no pude hacer nada… nada…

Su voz se descoloró hasta apagarse y miró hacia el cielo. Ichigo lo miró, su padre parecía triste, pero no lloraba. Nunca lo había visto llorar, si es que hacía memoria. Lo que le había dicho su hermanita aquel día parecía inverosímil, pero a la vez muy realista. Este hombre parecía el tipo de persona que no dejaría que lo vieran débil, solo alguien en quien confiaba enteramente, alguien como su madre.

-Lo derroté después e irónicamente, aunque había una profecía que decía que uno o el otro tendría que matarse, yo no lo maté en sí. Usé su propia arrogancia en su contra y él mismo recitó la maldición que terminó matándolo. Fue casi fácil.

Ichigo lo miró.

-¿Y después?

-Después me casé con la mujer que amaba, reconstruimos la casa que era de mi padrino, entré en el programa de Auror y me convertí en el mejor en mi rango. Luego naciste tú –sonrió de lado-. Era un padre y estaba aterrorizado. Tenías el cabello de los Weasley, pero los ojos color avellana de mi padre. Éramos felices y cierto, la gente estaba más interesada en inventar chismes de mí o hacerme notas periodísticas, pero logramos afrontar todo con la frente bien en alto. Tu mamá se quedó embarazada una segunda vez, por supuesto, y él día que nació Albus Severus las cosas ya se volvieron malas. Él nació un mes antes y era tan pequeñito… luego me surgió una misión importantísima, había indicios que algunos ataques a los muggles, seres no-mágicos, fueron propiciados por los Mortífagos, el nombre que se daban los antiguos seguidores del loco que quiso matarme. Estuve un mes fuera de casa, pero no pude encontrar nada.

Estuvo silencioso por varios segundos.

-Finalmente el día llegó, tu madre y yo salimos y te dejamos a ti y al bebé Albus a cargo de un amigo. No te voy a repetir lo que ya sabes, no le veo el caso –murmuró, viendo como Ichigo tensaba-. Como te dije, fui a la cárcel alrededor de dos años y luego a un instituto mental. Cuando salí tu madre ya lo tenía todo preparado: "Nos vamos de aquí" me dijo. "¿Qué te parece aprender algo de japonés?"

Sonrió de lado.

-Un semana después estábamos en este lugar, Karakura. Aprendiendo japonés y yo medicina. ¿Por qué medicina? Porque una vez que volví en mí, todas las noches mi mente me torturaba una y otra vez con las muertes que tomé. Podía ver la sangre en mis manos casi, así que pensé que al ser médico podía hacer lo contrario a lo que hice en mi lapso de locura. Era tiempo de salvar vidas… -Cerró los ojos. –Y al parecer, fui perdonado, porque no bien pisamos Karakura, tu madre comenzó a sentirse mal y ocho meses después, nacieron las gemelas: Lily y Azalea. Pero como necesitábamos mezclarnos entre los muggles, nos cambiamos los nombres a los que hoy conoces. Venir aquí fue como nacer de nuevo…

Ichigo mordió su labio inferior. Esa historia era tan… irreal. Pero su padre le estaba siendo sincero, podía sentirlo y además, no tenía motivos para mentirle. Podía sentir que él no quería su lástima, así que inventar una historia así era inverosímil. Entonces sí, aquel Arrancar tenía razón, la vida de su padre había sido muy dura. Sin amor, hasta que encontró a su madre y probablemente esas dos personas que parecían muy cercanas a él. El pelirrojo Ron y la señora Hermione. Su corazón se contrajo un poco, en condolencia.

-¿Yo era pequeño? –susurró-. Porque no recuerdo nada de lo que me cuentas.

Harry se giró lentamente, para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Borré tus recuerdos de esa noche, Ichigo. Después del incidente, mientras yo gestaba en mi mente un plan de venganza, tú no pasabas una noche sin tener pesadillas, lo llamabas en tus sueños y luego gritabas. Ni siquiera el consuelo de compartir la cama con tu madre y yo parecía tranquilizarte. Así que no hice caso del pedido de tu madre, quien me dijo no hacerlo, y utilicé un encanto para borrar ese día de tu memoria. –Dejó salir un sonido que era mitad suspiro y mitad risa. –Fue como una broma de mal gusto, porque luego de que borrara tus memorias, volviste a ser el niño alegre que eras antes de aquello. Sonreías inocentemente y me pedías jugar como siempre, pero yo estaba tan enojado y dolido por la muerte de mi bebé que hasta comencé a tenerte algo de rencor. Supongo que eso me dio más leña al fuego que estaba creciendo dentro de mí.

El pelinaranja tragó saliva.

-¿Es posible que vuelva a tener esas memorias?

Harry lo miró sorprendido.

-No, no lo voy a hacer –dijo duramente.

-Entonces se puede. –Angostó sus ojos.

-No quieres verlo, hijo. En serio, por favor, no me lo pidas.

-Necesito saber, necesito ver cuál fue la motivación que te cambió tanto.

-¿Por qué? ¿No te basta con mi palabra?

Ichigo cerró los ojos y luego lo miró.

-Por favor.

El mago apretó su quijada y hubo un flash de luz y de repente la mente de Ichigo fue invadida por rojo, mucho rojo, gritos de niño que reconoció como los suyos, llantos de bebé, risas maniáticas y hasta podía distinguir el olor de sus lágrimas, que caían sin cesar mientras veía como mataban a su hermanito. Cuando todas las memorias pararon, se encontró que respiraba agitadamente, sus mejillas estaban bañadas en lágrimas y su padre lo sostenía por los hombros, había preocupación en esos ojos verdes.

-Lo siento –susurró su padre e Ichigo no sabía por qué se disculpaba.

En un movimiento rápido, el adolescente envolvió sus brazos por el torso del mayor y enterró su cara en el pecho del otro, sollozando incontrolablemente.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? Eso fue… eso… -Su voz se estranguló y Harry cerró los ojos y dejó que su hijo llorara contra su pecho.

Que llorara él, que aún podía hacerlo. Las lágrimas de Harry hace mucho se habían secado.

**Continuará…**

…

123456789**HarryPotter/Bleach**123456789

…

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

…

**Notas finales:** ¡Hola!

Ya muchas me estaban pidiendo esta charla, espero que les haya satisfecho a todas XD

Y en cuanto a Sirius, recuerden que él ya no es un ser humano, ahora es "Stark" y si bien tiene recuerdos de su pasado, Sirius Black murió. Este ya no es la misma persona, ¿ok?

Ah, y no insistan, Albus no va a volver de ninguna manera y lo del Mpreg todavía lo estoy pensando. Al menos para la pareja principal, creo que ya no lo haré, tengo otros planes para un niño.

¡Gracias a **Ros Potter** por betear este cap!

Nos leemos~

Atte: Uko-chan.


	10. Capítulo 9: Los Nott

-/-/-/-

**Cambio de identidades.**

-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kubo Tite. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Resumen:** Ichigo no sabe que la actitud exuberante de su padre es toda mentira, que las circunstancias trágicas de su pasado, que él no recuerda, hicieron a Kurosaki Isshin el hombre que es hoy. Sin embargo, con Karakura amenazada por Aizen, la verdadera identidad de este hombre debe salir a la luz, junto con el pasado que lo llevó a tener que esconder la cicatriz en su frente, sus ojos verdes y su verdadero nombre.

**Parejas:** Harry Potter/Ukitake Juushirou, Kuchiki Byakuya/Yamada Hanatarou (amo esta pareja) y probablemente algo de Kurosaki Ichigo/Ishida Uryuu.

**Aclaraciones:** BLEACH: Este fic tiene Spoilders del capítulo 186 hasta los actuales. No veo el anime, así que si no sigues el manga, no leas este fic.

HARRY POTTER: Este fic tendrá Spoilders de los siete libros de Rowling. Así que si no has leído "Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte" no te recomiendo que leas el fic.

Habrá algunas cosas cambiadas, como por ejemplo las edades de ciertos personajes, ya cuando avance el fic se darán cuenta.

**Advertencias:** Lemon, Muerte de algunos personajes, algo de violencia, angst y tragedia. No estoy todavía segura sobre el Mpreg… ¿Raro, no?

Quiero advertir desde ahora que con este fic quiero incursionar un poco en lo "oscuro", principalmente en Harry, puesto que las tragedias que él ha vivido lo harán muy amargo y desequilibrado. No pienso que todo deba ser flores y mariposas como en el Epilogo del libro :S

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes. Y ocasionalmente usaré la _cursiva_ para poner charlas en inglés, pero yo avisaré cuando así sea.

…

123456789**HarryPotter/Bleach**123456789

…

**Capítulo 9: Los Nott.**

…

-/-/-/-

…

Harry dejó de lado su pluma y miró divertido cómo su marido se retorcía al lado suyo. Una sonrisa se formó lentamente en sus labios y colocó sus ojos verdes en la cara de Ukitake.

-¿Sucede algo?

El peliblanco saltó un poco y se ruborizó cuando notó la mirada de Harry en él.

-Bien… yo… -tosió nervioso-. Han pasado cinco días desde nuestra boda y…

-¿Y…? –incitó cuando el otro se quedó callado y no continuó.

Mortificado, Ukitake cerró sus ojos y suspiró. Pero no podía aguantar más. ¿En qué momento se había vuelto como esto? Que él recordara, la lujuria nunca formó parte importante de su vida, _nunca_. Pero ahora… en lo único que podía pensar era en eso. Suspiró de nuevo y le dio una mirada tímida a Harry.

-Me preguntaba cuándo volveremos a compartir un futón. –Fue todo lo que dijo, a pesar de sus necesidades, le daba mucha vergüenza preguntar por el sexo directamente.

Harry pareció comprender exactamente lo que le preguntaba sin embargo, puesto que sus ojos verdes brillaron con travesura, antes de darle una mirada a la oficina a lo largo y a lo ancho.

-El futón parece demasiado lejano ahora, este escritorio, sin embargo –Acompañó sus palabras, dándole unas palmadas al duro escritorio de roble –creo que puede resistir muy bien.

Los ojos de Ukitake se abrieron como platos antes la propuesta tan indecente, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar o avergonzarse, puesto que antes que se diera cuenta, Harry ya estaba encima de él.

…

***Una hora después***

…

Nott volvió una vez más al pasillo donde estaba la puerta de la oficina de Potter. Había venido hace tiempo ya, pero los sonidos que venían de dentro le dijeron que si se atrevía a golpear, un Harry Potter muy enojado era quien iba a abrirle la puerta. Así pues, decidió irse y volver y por el silencio que venía de allí, ahora era más seguro golpear. Dio dos golpes suaves y la respuesta tardó en llegar un poco.

El nuevo esposo de Potter es quien le atendió, luciendo muy ruborizado y con los ojos un tanto brillosos. _Así que héroe es una muy buena cojida_, pensó haciendo una mueca.

-¿Qué se te ofrece, Ryuuken? –preguntó Harry, sentado junto al escritorio y leyendo un par de pergaminos viejos.

Nott caminó hasta pararse frente al mueble y se cruzó de brazos.

-Tal vez este no sea el mejor momento… -empezó –pero quería saber si estás al tanto del asunto que se traen entre manos nuestros hijos.

-¿Que cojen? –preguntó crudamente haciendo un gesto para invitarlo a tomar asiento. Ukitake, quien no se había retirado después de abrir la puerta, saltó al escuchar la pregunta y miró a su marido con los ojos muy abiertos. _¿Ichigo-kun e Ishida-kun...?_

-Es una manera muy vulgar de decirla, pero sí. –Enarcó una ceja, cuando Harry se encogió de hombros. –Lo sabías. –Era más una afirmación que una acusación.

-Bien, tu hijo y el mío no se destacan por la discreción, a pesar de que creyeron que nadie lo notaría. Pero yo sé todo lo que pasa en mi casa.

-¿En tu casa? –Hizo un gesto de desdén-. Pensé que ya que el tonto de mi hijo tiene su propio departamento, lo usaría para estas cosas.

-Creo que esa era la idea, pero son adolescente y cuando tu hijo venía a mi casa por "x" motivo… siempre terminaban en eso.

Theodore resopló.

-Idiotas.

-¿Cuál es el problema? –preguntó el otro mago, enarcando una ceja-. Si mal no recuerdo, alguna vez me dijiste que sería bueno que nuestras familias se unan y te dije que por mí no había problema, siempre y cuando nuestros hijos se gusten.

-Sí, recuerdo el trato, pero… -Su ceja derecha crispó. -¡No tenía pensado que _mi hijo_ sea el uke!

Harry le mandó una mirada sorprendida y luego rió quedamente.

-¿_Ese_ es tu problema? –resopló, sin perder la sonrisa-. Oh, vamos. Uryuu está en el _club de costura_, por amor a Merlín, ¿en verdad pensabas que era él quien haría que mi hijo abra las piernas?

-Estás estereotipando, Potter –siseó el hombre, sabiendo que defendía en vano a su hijo.

-Puede ser, pero el asunto aquí es que nuestros hijos son íntimos y creo que nuestra familia se va a unir tal y como me lo propusiste.

-Bien. –Se descruzó de brazos. –Espero que exijas a tu hijo de ello, porque andaba muy obsesionado con salvar a esa muggle traidora que se fue con Aizen y tuvo descuidado a mi hijo –gruñó-. Sólo lo buscaba para escapar un poco de la realidad al parecer y yo no voy a permitir eso.

-No, por supuesto que no. –La cara de Harry endureció. –Me encargaré personalmente de que Ichigo se haga cargo de sus actos. Puedes estar seguro que Uryuu no será abandonado.

…

123456789**HarryPotter/Bleach**123456789

…

-Me alegra que se hayan reconciliado –murmuró Uryuu, sentándose calmadamente al lado de Ichigo, que acababa de terminar su último entrenamiento con la espada, tal y como su padre le había indicado.

-Pude entenderlo –masculló encogiéndose de hombros.

El de anteojos le dio una mirada larga. Desde que había hablado con su padre, Ichigo parecía ausente y deprimido. No sabía muy bien a qué se debía y por más que le preguntara, el pelinaranja no dejaba salir nada. Suponía que tenía que ver con algo que su padre le contó sobre aquella noche fatal.

-Espero que arreglen todas sus diferencias pronto. –Frunció el ceño. –Tal y como yo estoy tratando de hacerlo con mi padre.

Ichigo le dio una mirada curiosa.

-¿Por qué se habían peleado ustedes?

-Al principio pensé que era porque decidí ser un Quincy, pero ahora entiendo que no es eso. Mi padre se enojó conmigo porque usaba mis habilidades para ayudar a la gente común. Según él, mi magia no debe desperdiciarse en ayudar a _simples muggles_. No es de un buen Slytherin ser tan bien intencionado, murmuró algo así como que actúo más como un Gryffindor.

-No entiendo ni la mitad de lo que dijiste.

-¿Oh? –Enarcó una ceja. -¿No has hablado de nada con tu padre acerca de tu herencia?

-Mmmhhh… muy poco, lo que más hacemos cuando nos encontramos es entrenar.

-Bien –suspiró exasperado –un muggle es un ser sin magia y un Slytherin y un Gryffindor son personas que fueron a diferentes casas en el colegio mágico de internos en Inglaterra. Según mi padre, dependiendo de tu personalidad, podrías ir a parar a cualquiera de las cuatro casas. Los inteligentes y estudiosos a Ravenclaw, los astutos y ambiciosos a Slytherin, los valientes e impetuosos a Gryffindor y el resto a Hufflepuff. Mi padre se enoja por mi actitud, porque supuestamente, los Slytherin y Gryffindor son enemigos.

Ichigo enarcó una ceja.

-¿Y tu padre era…?

-Slytherin, por supuesto.

-¿Y el mío…?

-Gryffindor.

Ahora frunció el ceño.

-Entonces no entiendo. ¿Cómo si supuestamente se odian, ambos ahora trabajan juntos y se llevan bien?

-Bien… um… -Ishida lució un poco incómodo y se negó a mirar a Ichigo a los ojos.

-Dime –exigió con un gruñido.

-Cuando pasó… aquello… -masculló refiriéndose al incidente de Albus Severus-. Y tu padre estaba descontrolado, matando a todo el que tuviera que ver con aquel monstruo que fue su enemigo, así que mi padre se aterró. Porque él fue… partidario de Lord Voldemort –agregó sin mirarlo, Ichigo frunció el ceño, puesto que sabía quién era ese hombre. ¿El padre de Ishida estuvo de su lado…? –Tu padre comenzó a matar sin contemplaciones, hasta aquellos Mortífagos que eran inocentes de la muerte de tu hermanito, morían bajo su mano sólo por tener la Marca Oscura. Así que mi padre usó la famosa astucia de Slytherin y buscó ayuda en los mejores amigos de tu padre, jurando servir a tu papá para siempre, si es que lo ayudaban a parar que lo matara. Yo tenía tu edad en ese entonces y estaba preocupado por mí y mi madre. Él y otro hombre, creo que lo conociste, Draco Malfoy, hicieron lo mismo; y esa mujer, Granger-san y tu tío Weasley lograron darle asilo a mi padre, a madre y a mí y a Malfoy y su joven esposa.

-Vaya…

-Sí, creo que si mi padre no hubiera sido precavido y humillarse para buscar ayuda de un par de "Gryffindors," ahora mismo todos estaríamos muertos.

Ichigo bajó la mirada y lució incómodo.

-Mi padre en verdad fue aterrorizante, ¿eh?

Ishida le dio una mirada compasiva y levantó una mano para acariciarle la espalda.

-No es nuestro lugar a juzgar, Ichigo. Él no estaba en sus cinco sentidos y ya lo condenaron por lo hecho, ¿no? Estuvo en la cárcel y en un instituto psicológico.

-Supongo –suspiró.

El pelinaranja se dio vuelta y buscó la boca de su amante, no notando dos figuras que se acercaban por detrás de ellos. Uryuu gimió y arqueó su cuerpo hacia el Shinigami, esperando que este lo tocara un poco. El otro no lo decepcionó, colando sus manos entre los trajes blancos de Quincy, acariciando el estómago plano del joven. El pelinegro levantó una de sus manos al cuello de su amante y giró un poco si cabeza, para que este pudiera tener mejor acceso a su boca, así que la abrió y dejó que la lengua de Ichigo lo dominara.

Una tos fuerte los hizo saltar a los dos y en la incómoda posición en la que estaban giraron sus cabezas, solo para congelar luego, cuando vieron que sus padres estaban parados no muy lejos de ellos. Uno parecía divertido, el otro furioso.

-¡Padre! –jadeó Ishida controlando su respiración para que no le saliera como un chillido de niña asustada.

Ichigo no dijo nada, sólo se separó de su amante, rojo hasta las orejas. Un rasgo muy Weasley de su parte.

-No sé si sabes –siseó Nott –pero nuestra familia no aprueba las exhibiciones públicas como esta.

-Um… -Uryuu se ruborizó quedamente –lo siento, padre.

-No basta solo con sentirlo –gruñó, fulminando a Ichigo con la mirada, quien se retorció un poco.

-Yare, yare… no hace falta ser tan rígido, Ryuu-chan. Después de todo, si es que ellos van a pasar el resto de su vida juntos, tiene derecho a tener sus momentos –intercedió Harry.

Ichigo farfulló, mirando incrédulamente a su padre, mientras Ishida palidecía.

-¿El resto de nuestras vidas…?

-Por supuesto. –Harry enarcó una ceja, mirándolo como si su hijo fuera un estúpido por hacerle tal pregunta. –Cuando ustedes eran pequeños y recién nos mudamos a Karakura, Ryuuken aquí me dijo sus intenciones que nuestras familias se unieran por medio del matrimonio. Le dije que estaba de acuerdo, si es que algunos de mis hijos congeniaban con el suyo. –Miró la cara pálida e incrédula de los dos chicos con mucha diversión. –Veo que las diferencias que ustedes tenían no era más que tensión sexual, ¿mh…? Se llevan perfectamente bien.

-¡Pe-pe-pero…! –chilló Ichigo-. ¡¿Matrimonio? ¡Tenemos apenas dieciséis!

-Pero eso no evita que se anden revolcando como gatos en celo –siseó Nott con rabia-. Y que trates a mi hijo como tu puta.

-¡Ey! ¡Yo respeto a Ishida! –defendió el Shinigami.

-Con todo, sé que desde hace mucho que tienen esta relación y ninguno de sus amigos sabe y todavía se llaman por sus apellidos –recalcó Harry, con todo rastro de diversión desapareciendo de su rostro-. Eso no es una muestra de respeto para mí, si es que no blanquean su situación.

Ichigo le dio una mirada de reojo a su amante, pero este se negó a mirarlo. Habían hablado una vez de ello, sólo una vez, y Uryuu era quien había sacado el tema; pero Ichigo había lanzado una gran rabieta, diciendo que no era el momento y que no quería hablar de eso. El pelinaranja fue consciente de que había lastimado a Ishida con su negativa y más que ser el momento incorrecto, le daba algo de miedo revelar que era gay y que tenía una relación con el chico más nerd y afeminado del colegio.

-Pero eso no importa ahora –siguió Harry-. En vista que se llevan tan bien, nuestros planes de unir a las familias se llevará a cabo y esa es mi última palabra.

-¡¿Qué?

-¿Qué sucede, mocoso? ¿Acaso piensas que después de usar a mi hijo puedes dejarlo así como así? –susurró con frialdad, dándole una mirada enojada a Ichigo-. Pues estás muy equivocado, tomaste la virginidad de mi hijo, así que ahora te corresponde hacerte cargo de ello.

-¡Ese es un pensamiento muy anticuado! –se quejó.

-Anticuado o no –dijo Harry, con un tono de finalidad-. Ahora están comprometidos en matrimonio y espero que ambos respeten eso. Son libres de decírselo a quienes quieran. Hasta luego.

Después de decir eso, se dio vuelta y se fue. Nott los miró con los ojos angostados por unos segundos, queriendo que les quede en claro que estaban hablando muy en serio, antes de seguir al otro mago.

Una vez que su padre estuvo lejos, Uryuu le dio vistazos cuidadosos a su amante, viendo como este prácticamente echaba humo de la cabeza. Esto era… inesperado. Su padre era un bastardo ocasionalmente, pero nunca se imaginó que al grado de comprometerlo en matrimonio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, con prácticamente alguien desconocido. Cierto, él tenía sexo con Ichigo, pero aparte de ser compañeros sexuales, sabían muy poco el uno del otro. Sabía que era Shinigami (y al parecer los Shinigamis y Quincy no eran tan enemigos como siempre creyó), que su personalidad era ardiente y que la mayor parte de su vida fue una mentira.

Pero todo era tan resiente, apenas estaban empezando a admitir que se gustaban como más que un cuerpo caliente con quien saciar sus hormonas adolescentes, pero de golpe se encontraban que estaban comprometidos.

Saltó un poco cuando escuchó un gruñido del otro, que lo extrajo de sus pensamientos pesarosos.

-¿Me odias ahora? –murmuró, viendo el enojo en la cara del otro.

-¿Por qué? –espetó Kurosaki-. Tú ni tienes culpa de esto.

-Pero…

-Está bien –lo paró, negando con la cabeza-. No pensemos ahora en eso. Después de la lucha con Aizen… ya veremos que haremos.

Ishida mordió su labio inferior y asintió. En verdad no era el momento, si se ponía a pensar que después del colegio estaría casado con Ichigo, su mente no iba a estar en la batalla y eso era altamente peligroso.

-¿Y qué hay con decírselo a los demás?

El pelinaranja masajeó sus sienes.

-Esperemos un poco más, ¿ok? No quiero pensar en esto realmente.

-Sí, sí.

El chico le dio una mirada al Quincy, al escuchar su voz un tanto amarga.

-¿Por qué no luces enojado?

Se encogió de hombros.

-Estoy acostumbrado a que mi padre me salga con cosas como estas. Y bien… no es como que me tengo que casar con algún idiota que apenas conozco. Oh no, espera –Le dio una mirada de desdén –eso es lo que voy a hacer.

-Uh, deja de ser una perra frígida, ni tú ni yo tenemos la culpa en este compromiso sorpresivo –masculló.

Ishida rodó sus ojos y se levantó con todas las intensiones de irse, pero Ichigo se movió más rápido que él y lo atajó por un brazo.

-A pesar de que luzca enojado, no me enoja que seas tú… sino el hecho que elijan así por nosotros.

-T-tú… -Se ruborizó. -¿Qué estás tratando de decirme con eso?

Ichigo le dio una sonrisa pícara, antes de comenzar a caminar.

-¡Ey! ¡Te hice una pregunta! –gritó el Quincy.

-Pues no te lo diré~ -arrulló en tono burlón.

Es que había algo entre ellos, que probablemente sea amor.

**Continuará…**

…

123456789**HarryPotter/Bleach**123456789

…

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

…

**Notas finales:** ¡Hola!

Hoy es día de Censo en Argentina, por lo cual es feriado y recién me desperté XD Son las 12 del mediodía, LOL.

Estaba por hacer otra cosa en ese capítulo, pero luego recordé que muchas estaban impaciente por saber la historia de Nott, así que este es un capítulo de relleno-complicivo para ustedes XD

Espero que responda a la mayoría de sus preguntas, el resto… deben esperar ;o

¡Gracias a **Ros Potter** por betear este cap!

Nos leemos~

Atte: Uko-chan.

**Ruby:** Me es imposible responderte si al menos no me das un mail donde contestarte. Por favor, inicia sesión para la próxima vez y con gusto respondo a todas tus preguntas D: Porque no sé si sabes, pero fanfiction net tiene prohibido responder reviews en un capítulo, así que yo me pego a esa regla y solamente estoy haciendo esta excepción una sola vez.


	11. Capítulo 10: Preludio a la batalla

-/-/-/-

**Cambio de identidades.**

-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kubo Tite. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Resumen:** Ichigo no sabe que la actitud exuberante de su padre es toda mentira, que las circunstancias trágicas de su pasado, que él no recuerda, hicieron a Kurosaki Isshin el hombre que es hoy. Sin embargo, con Karakura amenazada por Aizen, la verdadera identidad de este hombre debe salir a la luz, junto con el pasado que lo llevó a tener que esconder la cicatriz en su frente, sus ojos verdes y su verdadero nombre.

**Parejas:** Harry Potter/Ukitake Juushirou, Kuchiki Byakuya/Yamada Hanatarou (amo esta pareja) y probablemente algo de Kurosaki Ichigo/Ishida Uryuu.

**Aclaraciones:** BLEACH: Este fic tiene Spoilders del capítulo 186 hasta los actuales. No veo el anime, así que si no sigues el manga, no leas este fic.

HARRY POTTER: Este fic tendrá Spoilders de los siete libros de Rowling. Así que si no has leído "Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte" no te recomiendo que leas el fic.

Habrá algunas cosas cambiadas, como por ejemplo las edades de ciertos personajes, ya cuando avance el fic se darán cuenta.

**Advertencias:** Lemon, Muerte de algunos personajes, algo de violencia, angst y tragedia. No estoy todavía segura sobre el Mpreg… ¿Raro, no?

Quiero advertir desde ahora que con este fic quiero incursionar un poco en lo "oscuro", principalmente en Harry, puesto que las tragedias que él ha vivido lo harán muy amargo y desequilibrado. No pienso que todo deba ser flores y mariposas como en el Epilogo del libro :S

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes. Y ocasionalmente usaré la _cursiva_ para poner charlas en inglés, pero yo avisaré cuando así sea.

…

123456789**HarryPotter/Bleach**123456789

…

**Capítulo 10: Preludio a la batalla.**

…

-/-/-/-

…

Ichigo jadeó y retrocedió, mirando a su padre calculadoramente. Cierto, en este poco tiempo que llevaban entrenando, había mejorado mucho en el arte de la espada, sin embargo, estaba a años luz de siquiera poder encestarle un golpe a su viejo. Hasta ahora su único logro había sido hacerle un tajo al borde de la túnica de mago que llevaba su padre encima.

-Quiero que uses tu máscara de Hollow –dijo Harry de repente, sorprendiendo al adolescente.

-¿Qué? Pero…

-Tienes más potencia y fuerza con ella, ¿cierto? –preguntó retórico-. La quiero ver.

Ichigo asintió a regañadientes y puso una mano en su frente, antes de bajarla, revelando así de a poco su máscara blanca con rallas rojas. El mayor angostó sus ojos un poco, pudiendo sentir como el poder corrupto de su hijo salía por todos lados. Le traía amargos recuerdos, ese poder oscuro, así que no pudo evitar hacer una pequeña mueca de dolor, que el otro no pudo notar, agradecidamente.

-Así pues, aquí estás –dijo con voz impasible, como si no estuviera afectado-. Hace mucho que quería verte… así que… no te enojes conmigo Ichigo, pero… _Legilimens_…

El pelinaranja pestañeó un poco y luego tropezó, antes de abrir los ojos. No lo extrañó estar en la ciudad de pilares blancos y grises, que era representado como el interior de su mente. A un costado podía ver a Zangetsu, la representación humana de su espada y en otro rincón estaba su Hollow interno, que por alguna extraña razón, fulminaba con la mirada a algo en su hombro derecho. Entonces, curioso, Ichigo se giró y abrió los ojos como platos al ver a su padre allí parado.

-¡Ey! ¿Cómo es que tú…?

-Vine aquí a hablar con él –respondió su padre, cabeceando en dirección del Hollow-. Tú no puedes estar al tanto de ello, puesto que eres extremadamente ingenuo y confiado, pero este ser aquí tiene más poder del que estás preparado para manejar, Ichigo. Y él necesita saber que si alguna vez intenta tomar ese poder y usarlo en tu contra, habrá consecuencias.

-¿Me amenazas, humano? –siseó el Hollow, con esa voz tan típica de él, que era como miles de voces hablando al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, te estoy amenazando –respondió el hombre, sin siquiera pestañear ante la hostilidad del otro-. Verás, mi hijo es importante para mí, y no deseo que tenga que perder el control como yo lo hice. Nunca, _nunca_ debe sucederle eso. –Harry comenzó a caminar, acercándose al peliblanco.

-Ese no es mi problema, tú no puedes controlarme.

-¿Ah, no? –preguntó con sorna-. Si mal no recuerdo, yo soy la causa de por qué tú estás aquí, dentro de mi hijo. Es mi oscuridad la que te hizo nacer dentro de él. No me di cuenta, de que ser influenciado por esa oscuridad que llevo dentro haría que alguien como tú se creara dentro de mi hijo… -Sus ojos verdes se perdieron un poco, sumido en sus recuerdos. –Pero aquí estás y es mi deber hacer algo al respecto. –Sus ojos se posaron esta vez en los del Hollow. –Estás aquí por mí y si yo controlé al que vive dentro de mí, que era mucho más poderoso que tú, ciertamente podré hacer algo para que nunca tomes esa clase de control sobre mi hijo.

El Hollow apretó sus puños, mirando con odio al mayor.

-Mírate, eres apenas un niño que no lleva ni un año de haber nacido y te sientes indignado por cosas como estas. No eres nada, sólo un error que abrió los ojos por la insistencia de ese tal Urahara. Si él no hubiese interferido, jamás hubieras podido aparecer aquí, si es que yo no lo deseaba. Tienes una vida regalada, Hollow. Un paso en falso y te destruiré.

-¡E-ey! –exclamó Ichigo-. ¡Sólo yo tengo derecho a tratarlo mal!

-¿Lo defiendes? –preguntó con desdén-. Típico de ti. –Miró con desprecio a su hijo, antes de volver a posar sus ojos en el Hollow que ahora temblaba de furia. –Sólo tú podrías sentir algo de compasión por alguien que sólo espera el momento correcto para dominar tu cuerpo y hacer de las suyas; _esto_ podría hacer que mates a un ser querido si te descuidas. Esto no merece tu respeto ni consideración. Es más, si no supiera que es parte tuyo y su desaparición te dejaría incompleto, hace mucho que lo habría destruido.

Con cada vez que decía "esto" el desprecio iba aumentando, así como la furia del Hollow y la sorpresa de Ichigo.

-Pe-pero…

-Pero nada –cortó Harry, todavía mirando al Hollow-. Ven aquí, quiero verte de cerca.

El monstruo quiso negarse, decir algo ofensivo, pero se encontró con que su cuerpo se movía por fuerza propia. Y es que el _Reiatsu_ de este hombre era muy grande, casi lo obligaba a moverse, en contra de su voluntad. Una vez que estuvo frente el mago, este tomó la barbilla del Hollow y lo examinó.

-Es increíble, eres exactamente como él, sólo por algunos detalles sin relevancia. –Resopló al ver el color de los ojos y el pelo. –Muy inteligente de ti, tomar su forma para mantenerlo tranquilo, pero yo sé cómo eres en realidad, un ser asqueroso, deseoso de matar y destruir. Pero como te dije antes, eso no podrás hacerlo con mi hijo, jamás te lo permitiré. –Lo miró a los ojos. –Puedo destruirte con un solo chasquido de mis dedos y si quieres seguir vivo aquí, dentro de la mente de mi hijo, harás lo que se te dice sin rechistar, ¿me hago claro?

El Hollow se erizó como gato arrinconado, pero se mordió la lengua, evitando decir algo que pudiera provocar la ira de este hombre. Era humillante, pero sabía que este mago decía la verdad, su fuerza no se comparaba a la suya y él no estaba dispuesto a dejar el cuerpo de su Rey. A pesar que eso signifique tener que arrodillarse ante este humano.

-¿Qué podrías hacerme tú a mí? –preguntó con desdén, a pesar de sentir el peligro, todavía no podía evitar ser altanero.

-Yo nada, pero ese otro ser dentro de mí podría hacerte mucho. Después de todo, repito, es gracias a mí que tú naciste dentro de mi hijo. No es como los Shinigamis creen, que su influencia o aún la ayuda de Urahara te hicieron nacer dentro de Ichigo. Yo soy la razón. –Se acercó al Hollow y conectó miradas con él.

Ichigo-Hollow dio un paso involuntario hacia atrás. Esos ojos ya no eran verdes, no… ellos eran _rojos_. Y en un pestañeo de sus parpados, él se vio transportado a otro mundo; uno muy oscuro, opresivo, lleno de lamentos y gritos desesperados. La mayor parte era negra, pero a lo lejos podía escuchar como un río que fluía, este era rojo y, a su horror, por el olor, sabía que eran sangre. Y en un rincón, arriba de lo que parecía ser una colina estaba parado un hombre. Su pelo negro largo fluía con un viento inexistente, junto con la túnica que lo cubría de pies hasta el cuello. Sus ojos eran rojos e impasibles y su cara absolutamente pálida. Su figura y facciones eran finas y delicadas, parecía joven, muy joven, podría decir que tenía alrededor de 18 años.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Soy Harry Potter. –Su voz era exactamente como la suya, como muchas voces hablando al mismo tiempo. –Soy la representación de mi envase en el momento exacto que todo cambió para él. Contrario a lo que todos creen, yo no nací cuando el bebé fue asesinado, sino cuando el último Horcrux fue destruido.

-¿Y por qué estoy aquí?

-Estás aquí para que te conozca, ahora que te he visto, puedo tener pleno control sobre ti. –Una sonrisa fría, casi desquiciada, se formó en sus labios finos. –Si mi envase me lo ordena, puedo encontrarte donde sea y _destruirte_ si se me da la orden.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Por qué… tú…!

-Suficiente, no tengo gusto de la gente que me molesta en mi santuario, ya he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir.

Y en un despido grosero, el Hollow-Harry se dio vuelta y al segundo siguiente, padre e hijo estaban de nuevo en el mundo real, si es que así se le podía llamar a Seretei.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? –Fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Ichigo. –Él… está agitado.

-No es necesario que lo sepas –respondió evasivamente-. Sólo debes saber que ahora tu Hollow pensará dos veces antes de querer tomar posesión de tu cuerpo y hacerle daño a tus seres queridos. Eso es importante ahora, puesto que estarás solo en la batalla que se avecina y –Lo miró con desprecio –mucho a mi disgusto, te has hecho blanco de la mayoría de los seguidores de Aizen.

Ichigo apretó su quijada, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Podemos seguir con la lucha _real_ entonces?

Harry sonrió malicioso.

-Si tanto quieres que golpee tu culo, no tengo problemas.

…

123456789**HarryPotter/Bleach**123456789

…

-Nos iremos pasado mañana, así que tengo que tener todo listo para hoy, quien sabe cuánto tiempo voy a estar fuera… y no puedo simplemente dejar todos estos documentos desparramados y sin firmar –farfulló Ukitake, mientras caminaba de aquí para allá, llevando algunos pergaminos hacia unos estantes y leyendo apresuradamente algunos otros que tenía en su mano.

Todo esto hubiese sido muy gracioso para su amigo, que lo miraba sentado tranquilamente sobre un almohadón gigante en el piso, si es que otra cosa no estuviera en su mente. Algo raro que había notado desde hace un par de días. Sus ojos chocolates siguieron los pasos de Ukitake, deteniéndose en su cara por un par de segundos. Frunció el ceño y dejó de lado la tacita de sake que tenía en la mano, antes de hablar.

-Ey, Juushiro.

El aludido se detuvo en seco. Eran raras las ocasiones en que su amigo usaba su nombre completo y sin un "kun" o "chan" al final. Estas ocasiones eran cuando tenía que decir algo importante y por la cara seria de Kyouraku, se trataba de algo así.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué sucede?

-¿No has notado nada raro en ti?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a que en las tres horas que he estado aquí, mirándote ir de aquí para allá, hablando sin parar y casi corriendo algunos veces, no te he visto toser o aún descomponerte. Tus mejillas están rosadas…

Los ojos del peliblanco se abrieron como platos y llevó una mano a su pecho y luego la subió hasta su mejilla izquierda. En efecto, la sentía caliente. Corrió casi hacia el espejo y pudo notar que sus cachetes estaban ruborizados, pero no era un rubor enfermo como de fiebre (que eran las únicas veces que sus mejillas tomaban color), sino un color rosado _saludable_. Este color era tan raro en su piel habitualmente pálida, que Ukitake tuvo que acercarse un poco más al espejo, para ver si no era un engaño de la luz.

Pero no, el color estaba allí.

Y ahora que lo recordaba, su amigo tenía razón, no se había sentido mal desde hace días, ni siquiera…

-… ni siquiera puedo recordar la última vez que me sentí mal –susurró maravillado, pensando en alta voz.

-No es que no esté feliz por ti, pero… uh… ¿no es extraño?

-Lo es. –Frunció el ceño, dándose vuelta. –No tengo la más mínima idea de qué pueda estar causando esto.

-Bien, te he visto todos los días desde tu casamiento y creo que hay un enlace allí.

Juushiro miró agudamente a su mejor amigo a los ojos y cabeceó. Ahora que estaba un poco más tranquilo después de este nuevo descubrimiento, podía en verdad hacer un enlace. La última vez que se había desmayado había sido un día antes de su supuesta boda y ese mismo día tuvo unos ataques de tos, tan fuertes que hasta escupió sangre. Sin embargo, luego de que se unió a Harry Potter, estos ataques pararon misteriosamente. ¿Podría ser…?

Como si para responder a sus pensamientos, Harry abrió la puerta de la oficina donde estaban y caminó rápidamente hacia el escritorio de Ukitake.

-Lamento molestar, pero hay unos papeles con estrategias para la batalla que recuerdo haber dejado aquí y debo dárselos a Shinji cuanto antes, para que se los muestre al resto de los Vizards… -murmuró sin mirarlos, hojeando un par de carpetas que estaban a la derecha del mueble. Aunque se detuvo un poco más tarde, notando dos miradas penetrantes en su persona. -¿Si?

-Yo… -Juushiro mordió su labio inferior.

-¿Tienes algo que ver con la misteriosa recuperación de Juu-chan? –preguntó Kyouraku sin pestañear, viendo que su amigo vacilaba.

Las cejas de Harry se levantaron.

-Debe ser mi magia –respondió enseguida, de forma despreocupada-. Desde que él y yo enlazamos mágicamente, algo de mi magia está entrando en el cuerpo de Juushiro. Los magos no solemos enfermarnos de cosas como las que él tiene, así que supongo que ella lo está curando. –Volvió su atención a las carpetas en sus manos. –Supongo también que si seguimos juntos por más tiempo, la enfermedad desaparecerá por completo. –Se encogió de hombros, como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Pero para Ukitake era mucho, así que tuvo que caminar tambaleante a la silla más cercana y sentarse pesadamente. Esto era… increíble. Él llevaba mucho tiempo como Shinigami en el Seretei y desde que podía recordar, siempre tuvo que lidiar con ese problema en sus pulmones. Una enfermedad que ni siquiera Unohana-san, con su gran capacidad y conocimiento en la medicina de los Shinigamis, había podido curar nunca.

-Bueno, aquí están todos, recuerden que tenemos una reunión más, antes de que tengamos que partir mañana –masculló, antes de salir de la oficina tan rápido como había entrado.

-Guau –murmuró el de la barba-. No solo tienes un semental en tu cama, sino también un doctor, ¿Quién lo diría, um?

-¡Kyouraku-taichou! –exclamó Ukitake, ruborizado.

…

***Al día siguiente***

…

Tanto magos como Shinigamis se ubicaban en un grupo mezclado frente a Yamamoto-taichou y Harry Potter. Cada uno estaba vestido con la insignia que los distinguía por su división y los magos lucían orgullosos sus túnicas de la Orden del Fénix. En una esquina se encontraban Ichigo y sus amigos humanos, que en realidad eran solamente Chad e Ishida. Ellos estaban tensos, puesto que esta sería su primera batalla real, contra alguien que no vacilaría en matarlos.

Después de toda, aquella vez que entraron por primera vez en el Seretei, con intenciones de rescatar a Rukia, sus oponentes tenían órdenes de detenerlos y la mayoría de ellos sólo jugaron con ellos.

-Como ya quedamos –comenzó Harry llamando la atención de cada uno –un mago estará siempre alrededor de un Shinigami, para poder ayudar a controlar la ilusión que tiene Aizen sobre la mayoría, gracias a su espada. Lamentablemente, esta es demasiado fuerte como para romperla con la _Oclumancia_, pero el mago hará lo que pueda para que el poder de la espada no les haga dañar a los suyos o a ustedes mismos. También le dimos a cada uno las monedas con las que nosotros nos comunicamos, sirve como las "radios" que usan los muggles, y es mucho más fácil de usar que los teléfonos celulares, no se dañará por nada, ni siquiera por una espada, así que sólo tienen que decir el nombre de quien quieren comunicarse, antes de poder hablar. Todas están conectadas conmigo, así que si el otro no responde, yo mismo iré a socorrer al que lo necesite. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Todos murmuraron su negación y los ojos de Harry viajaron a Ichigo.

-Rescatar a Inoue-san no es una prioridad, ella es declarada una traidora por los magos, no sé lo que piensan ustedes los Shinigamis, pero para nosotros ella no es importante, así que no quiero que ella los aleje de la misión que tienen hoy –habló fríamente.

Ichigo tensó su cuerpo y apretó su quijada. Viendo eso, Ishida entrelazó sus dedos con los de su amante, tratando de tranquilizarlo. Inoue era una amiga suya también y que dijeran esto lo afectaba tanto como a su novio.

-Entonces, si no hay nada más que decir, sugiero que pasemos al mundo humano y comencemos con esto de una vez.

Decenas de puertas de pasaje se abrieron por todos lados, dejando que vayan pasando de a grupos, cada uno con un mago incluido. El grupo designado para crear los pilares que crearía la Karakura ficticia se puso a trabajar no bien puso pie en el otro lugar y al instante los seres humanos comenzaron a dormirse. Y casi al instante que el ultimo muggle cayó dormido, una boca gigante se abrió en el cielo y por allí apareció Aizen, con más Arrancar y Hollows que la última vez que había venido.

No era algo inesperado, por supuesto, pero allí se veían nuevos Arrancar que parecían realmente fuertes.

-Ah, me alegra que sean puntuales –dijo Aizen, con una sonrisa burlona.

-No queríamos faltar a la fiesta –respondió Harry, con la cara más seria.

-Bien entonces, no tenemos que hacer esperar a los invitados, ¿cierto?

-Usted lo ha dicho.

Y tal como lo habían planeado, un aro de fuego se encendió alrededor de Aizen y sus dos manos derechas. Harry no estuvo muy de acuerdo con ello al principio, pero entendió la necesidad de retrasar a Aizen, antes que la batalla final con él se desatara.

Y ella no tardaría en llegar.

La hora se acercaba.

**Continuará…**

…

123456789**HarryPotter/Bleach**123456789

…

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

…

**Notas finales:** ¡Hola!

¡Gah! ¡Gomen por no haber publicado el miercoles pasado! Pero, para las que no leyeron el drabble que coloqué ese día, les cuento que estuve organizando una fiesta de Halloween con mis amigos y luego fui a ella, por supuesto XD Así que tuve 0 tiempo de poder sentarme frente a una pc y escribir D:

Pero este ya está aquí y creo que tiene una revelación que muchas no se esperaban XD

¡Se viene la batalla!

¡Gracias a **Ros Potter** por betear este cap!

Nos leemos~

Atte: Uko-chan.


	12. Capítulo 11: El poder de las Reliquias

-/-/-/-

**Cambio de identidades.**

-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kubo Tite. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Resumen:** Ichigo no sabe que la actitud exuberante de su padre es toda mentira, que las circunstancias trágicas de su pasado, que él no recuerda, hicieron a Kurosaki Isshin el hombre que es hoy. Sin embargo, con Karakura amenazada por Aizen, la verdadera identidad de este hombre debe salir a la luz, junto con el pasado que lo llevó a tener que esconder la cicatriz en su frente, sus ojos verdes y su verdadero nombre.

**Parejas:** Harry Potter/Ukitake Juushirou, Kuchiki Byakuya/Yamada Hanatarou (amo esta pareja) y probablemente algo de Kurosaki Ichigo/Ishida Uryuu.

**Aclaraciones:** BLEACH: Este fic tiene Spoilders del capítulo 186 hasta los actuales. No veo el anime, así que si no sigues el manga, no leas este fic.

HARRY POTTER: Este fic tendrá Spoilders de los siete libros de Rowling. Así que si no has leído "Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte" no te recomiendo que leas el fic.

Habrá algunas cosas cambiadas, como por ejemplo las edades de ciertos personajes, ya cuando avance el fic se darán cuenta.

**Advertencias:** Lemon, Muerte de algunos personajes, algo de violencia, angst y tragedia. No estoy todavía segura sobre el Mpreg… ¿Raro, no?

Quiero advertir desde ahora que con este fic quiero incursionar un poco en lo "oscuro", principalmente en Harry, puesto que las tragedias que él ha vivido lo harán muy amargo y desequilibrado. No pienso que todo deba ser flores y mariposas como en el Epilogo del libro :S

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes. Y ocasionalmente usaré la _cursiva_ para poner charlas en inglés, pero yo avisaré cuando así sea.

…

123456789**HarryPotter/Bleach**123456789

…

**Capítulo 11: El poder de las Reliquias.**

…

-/-/-/-

…

Grimmjow, obviamente, era el más impaciente por luchar con Kurosaki Ichigo. Había sido dolorosamente humillante para él, tener que volver a la mujer humana esa y pedirle que le cure sus nuevas heridas, sobre todo porque el bastardo de Ulquiorra estaba con ella. Sin embargo, aquí estaba de nuevo, mirando con ojos recelosos a los recién llegados. Él no los había visto antes, a estos magos, pero había un sentido de excitación, temor y entusiasmo entre los Arrancar y Hollows, desde que se supo que luego del plazo que Aizen-sama dio, estarían luchando contra ellos.

Lo más impresionante de todo era que Aizen les había dicho tener _cuidado_ de los magos, algo que era increíble para la mayoría de sus seguidores, que consideraban a ese hombre no temerle a nada ni nadie. No que esto lo preocupara, por supuesto, si es que estos magos eran tan fuertes como para que hasta Aizen estuviera cuidadoso de ellos, la lucha iba a ser mucho más interesante.

Finalmente, halló a su blanco un poco más lejos que los magos del centro e hizo muecas. Había un poco de confusión al lado suyo, por el sorprendente aro de fuego que rodeada a Aizen, pero por él ese Shinigami podría irse al infierno, lo único que él tenía en mente era una buena lucha. Así que se lanzó para adelante, buscando al pelinaranja.

-¿Estás loco? –preguntó Uryuu, agarrando a su _prometido_ por un brazo, deteniéndolo-. Tu padre prohibió prácticamente a todos que rescatáramos a Inoue-san, así que entrar por nuestra cuenta a Las Noches sería suicidio.

-¿Y entonces qué quieres que haga? Ella es nuestra _amiga_, Uryuu. Así que con la orden que dio ese viejo, posiblemente nosotros somos su única oportunidad de salir de allí.

Ishida dejó caer su brazo y miró hacia el suelo. Luego se lamió los labios y miró al otro chico cuidadosamente.

-¿Crees que todavía esté con vida?

Ichigo tensó.

-Más le vale a Aizen que así sea, sino no sé qué le diré a Tasuki y los otros.

Uryuu suspiró y luego sonrió.

-Entonces vamos, dos son mejor que uno, supongo…

Ichigo le dio una sonrisa de lado y asintió.

-Entonces no perdamos tiem-

-Kurosaki, tanto tiempo sin vernos –interrumpió una voz.

Ambos chicos tensaron y se dieron vuelta para ver a Grimmjow, que hacía muecas viciosamente.

-¿A dónde pensabas ir, Kurosaki Ichigo? Aquí mismo tienes a tu rival.

Ichigo apretó su quijada.

-¿Quieres que limpie el piso contigo de nuevo? –espetó.

El Arrancar pantera gruñó.

-Eso vamos a verlo.

A lo lejos, Harry pudo ver como su hijo se enfrascaba en su primera lucha. Ese Arrancar no era nada, no para la fuerza de su hijo, por lo menos. Sus ojos verdes viajaron por todo alrededor y pudo ver que el resto había comenzado sus batallas también. Eran más Shinigamis contra Arrancar que otra cosa, puesto que los magos iban a interceder sólo si era necesario. Su padrino, o lo que quedaba de él, se había quedado a proteger a sus hijas, ya que no podía pensar en alguien mejor en quien confiarlas. Además, ellas aprendieron a tener gusto de la "Fracción" de Padfoot, Lilinette. Por supuesto, a pesar de la confianza, había otro motivo por el cual decidió que él se quedara, uno escondido, aunque sabía que el Arrancar no era idiota y lo había notado.

La verdad era que Harry no se quería arriesgar a perder nuevamente a su padrino. Si bien tenía plena confianza en sus poderes, uno nunca podía predecir cómo iba a ir una lucha, si alguien cercando a ti podría morir de todos modos. Así que era mejor que se mantuviera alejado, demasiadas distracciones tenía él ya. Tenía que velar por su hijo y esposo e interferir en caso que las cosas se pusieran peligrosas.

Luego, sus ojos se posaron sobre la mayor figura encerrada dentro de aquel redondo de fuego. Tocó distraídamente el bolso invisible que colgaba de su cuello, aquel que Hagrid le regaló en su 17 cumpleaños. Allí adentro estaban las tres Reliquias de la Muerte y Harry estaba seguro que por primera vez, desde que supo que ellas tres podrían convertirse en un arma, una katana, iba a tener que utilizarla. Él conocía cuál era su poder, por supuesto, lo había probado sólo una vez antes, en un animal, eso sí, pero estaba seguro que también, el poder especial de **Deathly Hallows** iba a funcionar en una persona.

Alrededor de él, las batallas comenzaron en cada rincón, pudo ver algunos que hasta entraban en Las Noches, con la ayuda de los miembros de la Orden para aniquilar a aquellos que quedaron del otro lado. Por supuesto, nadie lo atacaba a él, sólo pasaban por al lado y le daban miradas curiosas. Si bien no habían sido advertidos, era un acuerdo tácito que sería Aizen quien al final se enfrentara contra Harry Potter.

Hasta Shinji y sus Vizards lo sabían, habían protestado mucho por ello, pero al final fueron consientes de que se necesitaba fuerza y un buen plan para derrotar a Aizen, teniendo en cuenta que un Shinigami no podía morir. Se necesitaba más que quitarle el Hyoukou para derrotarlo y eso era exactamente lo que tenía Potter.

Sus ojos viajaron finalmente a la apertura que se estaba formando detrás de Hanatarou, quien había venido con él de "contrabando" si es que se podía llamar así. Porque ahora que se había revelado su romance con Kuchiki-taichou, el hombre se había convertido en un bastardo posesivo y sobreprotector, y había prácticamente ordenado a Hanatarou que se quedara en la mansión Kuchiki, pasando por alto a Unohana y el mismísimo Yamamoto. Harry, sin embargo, no podría ser influenciado y trajo al pequeño médico para que lo ayudara con su propio plan. Uno que nadie sabía y que no debería saber nadie.

El pequeño médico finalmente paró lo que hacía y se vio un rasgón en el cielo, uno que lo llevaría a Las Noches. Harry _Apareció_ junto al chico y le dio un cabeceo.

-Recuerda, nadie debe saber que yo estoy por hacer esto. Toma –susurró, dándole un frasco con una poción.

Hanatarou lo tomó y el Gigai donde estaba su alma se transformó en una copia exacta de Harry Potter. Nadie notó esto, puesto que el mago tenía un encanto potente sobre ellos, para que nadie notara el intercambio.

-¿Es-está seguro de eso, Potter-sama? –Era extraño escuchar el tartamudeo de la voz de Hanatarou en el cuerpo de Harry.

-Lo estoy –Le dio una mirada fría. –Y nadie va a saber, te borraré la memoria luego, para que no tengas que tener este cargo de consciencia.

Sin decir nada más y tal como su enemigo lo hiciera hace tantos años, Harry voló. Usando simplemente su gran potencia mágica. No tardó en encontrar su blanco, que se movía nerviosa en la punta de una torre, vigilada solamente por otro Arrancar de mirada triste.

Inoue saltó cuando lo vio aparecer y Ulquiorra tensó.

-Sé quién es usted –El Arrancar fue el primero en hablar. -¿Qué hace aquí?

Pero los ojos verdes del mago no estaban en él, sino en la muchacha pelirroja que lo miraba aterrorizada. Ese pelo, esos ojos marrones, su actitud auto-sacrificante. Era repugnante. Con todo, le recordaba vívidamente a otra pelirroja que estuvo en su vida.

-Tengo una vida planeada para mi hijo –habló Harry, con voz fría –y me temo que el gusto de los Potter por las pelirrojas de genio ardiente podría interferir en ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién es usted?

-Eso no te interesa –respondió frío, levantando una mano, en la cual tenía su varita.

Instintivamente, Ulquiorra se movió delante de ella.

-Tu cuerpo no va a pararme, Arrancar. Como dije, tengo un plan para mi hijo y me propongo que él lo cumpla al pie de la letra. Esto podría parecer cruel para otros, pero… -Una sonrisa fría se formó en sus labios. -¿No es eso para lo que están los padres? ¿Para velar por sus hijos? –Sus ojos duros se posaron en Inoue. -¿Para quitar las piedras en el camino que podrían hacerlo tropezar?

-¿Y eso requiere matar a una amiga? –preguntó Ulquiorra.

Inoue jadeó y miró con aun más miedo en sus ojos al hombre desconocido que acababa de aparecer. ¿Matarla? Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué había hecho ella? ¿Quién era su hijo? Era cierto que ella no esperaba sobrevivir cuando decidió venir aquí con la condición de que dejaran a sus amigos en paz, pero esto no era algo que ella esperaba, morir a manos de un desconocido que decía que ella era una piedra en el camino de un hijo que ella ni conocía.

-De nuevo, esto no te interesa _Arrancar_. –Inclinó su cabeza un poco, sonriendo burlón. –A no ser que sientas algo por esta humana, ¿mh? Tsk… _patético_. –Miró con desprecio a Inoue. –Una razón más para desaparecerte, si hasta haces dudar a un Arrancar, que no tiene corazón y su único fin es servir a Aizen.

Inoue jadeó en horror, cuando su única salvación, Ulquiorra fruncía el ceño, dudando de lo que estaba haciendo. Eso fue todo lo que necesito Harry, una distracción, para mover su varita y lanzar un encanto. Pero el encanto no fue a Inoue, como se esperaba, sino que fue a Ulquiorra. Harry sonrió fríamente.

-No soy tonto, por supuesto, sólo quiero darle un motivo a mi hijo para que termine con su vida sin remordimientos –comentó en dirección de la adolescente-. Y tampoco deseo dejar huellas y el _Imperio_ me va a ayudar a hacerlo.

La chica miró del hombre desconocido hacia Ulquiorra, muda del miedo. La cara de su "vigilante" parecía más impasible que antes, sus ojos estaban desenfocados y la miraban sin mirarla. Empezó a temblar cuando se acercó a ella, al mismo tiempo que el hombre se daba vuelta y comenzaba a volar de nuevo.

_Estrangúlala hasta la muerte_. Fue la orden que le llegó a la mente al Arrancar. _Y cuando llegue Kurosaki Ichigo aquí, regodéate de su asesinato y lucha con honor frente a él._

Luego, Harry se fue, sin siquiera mirar a atrás.

En su mente, este era un sacrificio necesario.

…

123456789**HarryPotter/Bleach**123456789

…

Más tarde, ni se inmutó al sentir la furia fría de su hijo, una que casi podría igualarse a la suya, en aquel lapso de locura que tuvo, pero Ichigo tenía a Uryuu a su lado y su Hollow estaba convenientemente amenazado, como para que no tomara control de la mente de su hijo definitivamente. No, él sólo necesitaba que el poder de su hijo crezca para luego entrenarlo y moldearlo. Otra vez, la muerte de esa muggle fue necesaria por más de una razón.

Su atención fue traída de nuevo, cuando el circulo de fuego alrededor de Aizen de disipó gracias a la ayuda de otro Arrancar que llegó con una bestia gigante. Sus ojos se angostaron, había algo… extraño sobre ese muchacho rubio de ojos violetas. Una inocencia fingida tal vez, que te distraía de tu meta principal de derrotar a todos los lacayos del Shinigami traidor. Pero él no iba a ser engañado y ya había llegado la hora.

Aizen estaba libre y él moría por luchar.

Miró con indiferencia fría cómo Aizen atacaba a uno de sus propios aliados y luego miró a la derecha. Los Vizards estaban aquí, al tiempo que él lo había planeado, puesto que no quería que intercedieran más de lo necesario. Le había tomado cariño a ese grupo de inadaptados y no deseaba que nada malo que sucediera. Hirako-kun e Hiyori-chan le daban miradas ansiosas, pero él sacudió su cabeza. No, no podían interceder, esta lucha era suya y era él el único que se enfrentaría al líder de los enemigos.

-Así pues, Potter-san –dijo Aizen, usando un _Shunpo_ para aparecer frente suyo-. Parece que al fin llego el momento de medir nuestras espadas, me pregunto… ¿cuál de las dos que tiene es la que va a usar?

-Prometí dar todo en la lucha, así que creo justo que luchemos con las mismas armas.

Lentamente, sin apartar sus ojos de su enemigo, Harry metió la mano en el bolso que tenía colgando del cuello y extrajo la Varita de Saúco primero, luego la Piedra de la Resurrección y por último la Capa de Invisibilidad. Aizen tensó al ver las tres Reliquias con sus propios ojos, impaciente por ver lo que seguía.

Casi como si no le importara, Harry dejó caer el primer objeto que sacó en el suelo, pero en vez de tocar tierra, la varita quedó flotando, luego le siguió la piedra y ésta se ubicó en la punta de la varita y por último, la capa se arrugó para formar en triángulo alrededor de las otras dos. Sin apartar sus ojos verdes de los ojos marrones de Aizen, el mago susurró:

-Resucita, **Deathly Hallows**.

Un remolino comenzó a formar en medio de las tres Reliquias, hasta que este fue tan fuerte, que ninguna de las tres podía verse como antes, sólo un remolino de luz oscura, luego hubo un flash de luz blanca, junto con el sonido de un lamento, acompañado de un llanto y una katana comenzó a surgir de en medio. La cuchilla es lo que se vio primero, que era tan negra como la _Zanpakutou_ de Ichigo, pero el mango era la diferencia, el mango era rojo, rojo sangre y adornado por colores purpuras. Esta _Zanpakutou_ no era larga, tenía el tamaño estándar para una katana japonesa, pero la combinación de colores y el saber qué objetos la conformaban, le daba un aspecto imponente.

Harry sonrió sarcásticamente al ver la admiración renuente en la cara de Aizen.

-Te presento a la **Deathly Hallows**, la _Zanpakutou_ de Señor de la Muerte. La que se va a encargar de que desaparezcas, Aizen Sousuke.

Aizen le dio su propia sonrisa sarcástica.

-Eso lo veremos, Harry Potter.

El Shinigami traidor fue el que hizo el primer movimiento, desenvainando su espada. Sus ojos se angostaron y una sonrisa de lado se formó en sus labios, cuando vio la mirada impasible en la cara de su enemigo.

-Ah, así pues… es verdad. Mi bankai no puede afectarte –murmuró consciente de que el poder de controlar la mente que tenía su katana no afectaba a su enemigo-. Entonces tendremos que ver quién es mejor en el manejo de ella.

Entonces él cargó, inclinando para adelante y usando la fuerza de su salto en el aire. Harry lo recibió con su espada levantada, bloqueando el ataque y luego moviéndose rápidamente para insertar un golpe. El otro lo esquivó, por supuesto, no era demasiado tonto como para dejarse lastimar por el primer movimiento.

Luego todo fue demasiado rápido para que los ojos poco entrenados pudieran verlo, sólo chispas saltarinas y sonidos de metal chocando es lo que salía de los flashes de ropa roja y blanca que venían de los lugares donde Aizen y Potter se movían para seguir luchando con sus espadas.

Aquellos que habían terminado su lucha o aún seguían en ella, se detuvieron levemente para mirar el maravilloso encuentro. Era como un baile, uno hacía un movimiento y el otro lo seguía al segundo siguiente, siempre buscando una parte vital, pero al final siendo bloqueado. Y lo más extraño de todo es que ambos contrincantes tenían sonrisas contentas en sus caras. Definitivamente, este combate los estaba complaciendo mucho.

Sin embargo, por más bueno que fuera el combate, los buenos y los malos tenían una meta. Los buenos derrotar a Aizen e impedir sus planes y los malos usar el artefacto creado por Urahara Kisuke, para abrir la puerta a donde estaba el Rey y derrotarlo. Así pues, teniendo eso en mente los ataques se volvieron más viciosos; ya no era un juego, ya no estaban probando al otro. Ahora buscaban matar, dañar, hacer _sangrar_ al otro. Sorpresivamente, fue Aizen el que lo consiguió primero, con un movimiento inesperado de su espada, raspó la mejilla derecha de Harry, haciéndole un tajo no muy profundo, así que sólo un hilo de sangre brotó del lugar. Pero a pesar que el daño era pequeño, el logro de lastimarlo era bastante grande.

Descuidadamente, Harry pasó la yema de su dedo gordo por el corte y luego lo trajo al alcance de sus ojos, donde miró la sangre. Con una sonrisa de lado sacó su lengua y la pasó con su dedo, sus ojos verdes brillaron casi con regocijo.

-Hace mucho que no veía mi propia sangre… punto para ti, Aizen. Aunque esto me dice que ya no podemos jugar más, ¿ne?

Harry movió su mano casi imperceptiblemente y algo en el pecho de Aizen estalló, manchando de rojo su traje blanco y revelando que en el centro de su pecho estaba la bola que conocía que era el Hyoukou. Harry hizo un gesto de desdén, al mismo tiempo que el traidor llevaba su mano a su pecho, haciendo un gesto de sorpresa.

-¿Qué…?

-Eso es algo que aprendí de un antiguo profesor, se llama _Sectumsempra_. Y se suponía que iba a ser una distracción para mi próximo movimiento, pero no contaba con eso –masculló con desprecio, mirando fijamente el objeto en el pecho del otro.

Aizen sonrió de lado e inspiró hondamente, al mismo tiempo que el Hyoukou comenzó a curar la herida en su pecho.

-Pensé que jugaríamos limpio, Potter-san. Usando solamente nuestras espadas.

-Bien, pensaste mal, teniendo en cuenta que quiero matarte. Además, esa cosa allí no es jugar limpio de tu parte tampoco.

Aizen bufó y sonrió de lado, antes de volver a cargar. Sin embargo, dos minutos después volver a luchar contra Harry, Aizen comenzó a sentir frío, mucho frío y si mal no escuchaba, una serie de lamentos hicieron eco dentro de su mente. Se detuvo brevemente y sacudió su cabeza, no, no había error, los lamentos provenían de allí. Miró dudoso a Harry Potter y vio que este miraba a un lugar en su izquierda. Lentamente, se dio vuelta y pudo ver que Urahara había llegado, pero éste no sostenía su espada en su mano, sino un objeto cilíndrico del cual salía una niebla blanca, misma niebla que estaba rodeando su cuerpo.

-Llegas justo a tiempo, Urahara Kisuke –dijo Harry, a modo de saludo.

El rubio sonrió perezoso.

-Dominar el poder de un Dementor, para usarlo de forma regular es más costoso de lo que pensaba, pero funciona, ¿o no? Esto confundirá al Hyoukou… y así será más fácil desprenderlo de su cuerpo.

Comprendiendo de que su situación estaba a punto de inclinarse en contra suya, Aizen se apresuró a llevar su mano a su pecho, con todas las intenciones de activar el Hyoukou y poder fundirse completamente con él, pero su movimiento resultó ser demasiado lento, Harry Potter estaba al lado suyo ya, deteniendo su mano y con la que sostenía su espada en alto. Así que con un movimiento rápido, el mago bajó su katana y desprendió completamente el artefacto de su pecho, sacando un grito desgarrador de dolor de la boca del traidor.

Urahara se movió rápidamente, encerrando el Hyoukou en el mismo cilindro de donde supuestamente estaba guardada la esencia de desesperación, frialdad y peores memorias que la presencia de un Dementor te traía cuando estaba en tu presencia. Despojado de su mejor arma, Aizen miró con odio y locura a Potter y movió su espada, haciendo un tajo grande en el brazo de su enemigo que estaba más cercano a él, ocasionando que su marido dejara salir un grito asustado de: "¡Harry-san!".

Pero el mago ni se inmutó, en lugar de eso, dejó ir el brazo de Aizen y conecto sus ojos verdes con los marrones.

-Contrario a lo que todos creen, no soy un asesino despiadado y a sangre fría frente a gente que creo que merece segundas oportunidades. En tu caso, Aizen Sousuke, creo que se puede hacer algo por tu vida. Así pues… mi _Zanpakutou_ va a ayudarte por esta única vez. **B-A-N-K-A-I**… –Su espada comenzó a brillar. –_Renace_ **Deathly Hallows**.

Después de convocar el _Bankai_ la espada se convirtió en una cinta roja larga, muy larga que rodeó por completo el cuerpo entero de Aizen en cuestión de segundos. El Shinigami gritó cuando comenzó a apretarlo hasta hacer estallar su cuerpo. Pero no fue un espectáculo sangriento como todos podían esperar, no, el cuerpo de Aizen estalló en un gran luz blanca que cegó por un momento a aquellos que estuvieron mirando la lucha, menos al dueño de la espada que ocasionó eso, claro está.

Cuando la luz se disipó, **Deathly Hallows** era otra vez una espada, la cual Harry agarró y la colocó en su cintura, entre su cinturón y pantalón, y un orbe plateado estaba frente al mago. Segundos más tarde, el orbe se acercó a Harry y éste estiró sus brazos, recibiendo el paquete en sus brazos. Porque el orbe fue mutando de a poco, hasta convertirse en un bebé del tamaño de uno de alrededor de cinco meses de edad. Con abundante cabellera marrón claro, piel pálida y ojos marrones. Quien lo miraba curiosamente

-Has renacido, Sousuke-chan –le habló al bebé-. Así que espero que puedas disfrutar de tu segunda oportunidad.

**Continuará…**

…

123456789**HarryPotter/Bleach**123456789

…

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

…

**Notas finales:** ¡Hola!

¡Yay! ¡Por fin escribí algo que_ hace mucho_ que quería escribir! Porque esta escena de Harry usando la espada para hacer que Aizen "renzca" y se conveirta en un bebé la tengo en mi mente desde principios del fic ;o Por eso les dije quepara ellos dos NO iba a usar Mpreg, pero que tenía una idea XD La idea era esta.

Ah… y… sí… maté a Orihime ¬¬

Tsk, necesitaba un motivo para que todavía Ichigo quiera matar a Ulquiorra y bueno… no perdemos nada si ella no está w Nadie extraña a alguien está al borde de ser una Mary Sue.

¡Gracias a **Ros Potter** por betear este cap!

Nos leemos~

Atte: Uko-chan.


	13. Capítulo 12: Control de daños

-/-/-/-

**Cambio de identidades.**

-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kubo Tite. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Resumen:** Ichigo no sabe que la actitud exuberante de su padre es toda mentira, que las circunstancias trágicas de su pasado, que él no recuerda, hicieron a Kurosaki Isshin el hombre que es hoy. Sin embargo, con Karakura amenazada por Aizen, la verdadera identidad de este hombre debe salir a la luz, junto con el pasado que lo llevó a tener que esconder la cicatriz en su frente, sus ojos verdes y su verdadero nombre.

**Parejas:** Harry Potter/Ukitake Juushirou, Kuchiki Byakuya/Yamada Hanatarou (amo esta pareja) y probablemente algo de Kurosaki Ichigo/Ishida Uryuu.

**Aclaraciones:** BLEACH: Este fic tiene Spoilders del capítulo 186 hasta los actuales. No veo el anime, así que si no sigues el manga, no leas este fic.

HARRY POTTER: Este fic tendrá Spoilders de los siete libros de Rowling. Así que si no has leído "Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte" no te recomiendo que leas el fic.

Habrá algunas cosas cambiadas, como por ejemplo las edades de ciertos personajes, ya cuando avance el fic se darán cuenta.

**Advertencias:** Lemon, Muerte de algunos personajes, algo de violencia, angst y tragedia. No estoy todavía segura sobre el Mpreg… ¿Raro, no?

Quiero advertir desde ahora que con este fic quiero incursionar un poco en lo "oscuro", principalmente en Harry, puesto que las tragedias que él ha vivido lo harán muy amargo y desequilibrado. No pienso que todo deba ser flores y mariposas como en el Epilogo del libro :S

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes. Y ocasionalmente usaré la _cursiva_ para poner charlas en inglés, pero yo avisaré cuando así sea.

…

123456789**HarryPotter/Bleach**123456789

…

**Capítulo 12: Control de daños.**

…

-/-/-/-

…

Todos miraron con incredulidad como el bebé en los brazos de Potter encrespó sus dos pequeños labios y comenzó a hacer burbujas con su saliva, de una manera tan adorable, que casi les hacía olvidar que por un giro increíble del destino, ese bebé era Aizen Sousuke. Casi.

Harry le sonrió de lado al bebé y luego sus ojos verdes viajaron por la ciudad falsa de Karakura, buscando a su marido, cuando ellos se conectaron con los marrones de Ukitake, no hizo falta que este diga nada, el peliblanco lo entendió. Así que se acercó con algo de vacilación hacia el mago, mirando con varios grados de incredulidad, sorpresa, horror y algo de ternura a la criaturita en sus brazos.

-Ha-Harry-san –Su voz salió casi como un chirrido.

-Felicitaciones, tienes un niño –bromeó Potter, con la típica frase que te decían tus obstetras cuando dabas a luz a tus hijos, entregándole el bebé a un asustado Juushiro. –Sé que no hablamos de niños ni nada y esto es más que repentino, pero creo que si queremos darle una segunda oportunidad a este personaje… -Miró al bebé que ahora había agarrado con una de sus manitos un mechón de pelo blanco –lo mejor es que nosotros dos lo criemos.

La quijada de Ukitake cayó tanto que casi chocó contra el piso. Pasó un par de segundos así, pero cuando su marido enarcó una ceja, burlón, este carraspeó y luego miró al bebé.

-Y-Yo… no sé qué decir.

-No hay mucho que decir. Este puede ser Aizen Sousuke, pero si aceptas criarlo junto conmigo, pasará a ser Potter-Ukitake Sousuke. De su anterior vida sólo conservará su nombre, nosotros dos nos encargaremos de darle una nueva personalidad y una nueva meta que no sea el tratar de conquistar el mundo de los vivos.

Miró a su marido por largos segundos, inseguro de qué decir. Mientras se preparaba para esta guerra inminente, nunca pensó que darle una segunda oportunidad a Aizen estuviera entre las opciones. Le habría gustado tener un poco de prevención antes de que vinieran. Pero ahora se encontraba con un bebé adorable en sus brazos, con la mirada expectante de su marido en él, así que no era como que podía negarse a ello. Y no era porque de todos los Shinigamis, él era el más compasivo. Estaba seguro que hasta Zaraki-san se hubiese enternecido al tener este niño en sus brazos, Yachiru-chan era gran prueba de ello.

Suspiró derrotado.

-Creo que podremos hacerlo –susurró finalmente, mirando abajo al bebé.

Este le sonrió, así que él le devolvió la sonrisa, un tanto vacilante.

Harry asintió mientras miraba la interacción de los dos, él ya podía ver el lazo mágico formándose entre el bebé y su esposo. Era débil y casi inexistente, pero con el tiempo se iría fortaleciendo y creciendo. Así que ahora que eso estaba parcialmente solucionado, era hora que vaya por su hijo. Tenía que encargarse de él, así no habría posibilidad de que se enterara de los sacrificios que hizo su padre por su bien.

Levantó su espada en el aire y extendió su mano, haciéndola volar.

-Descansa, **Deathly Hallows**, no voy a necesitarte por ahora –le habló calmadamente a la Reliquias, antes que esta volviera a brillar como antes y luego se desmembró de a poco, volviendo a convertirse en tres piezas separadas. La piedra, la capa y la varita. Una vez que estuvieron así, Harry abrió el bolso que colgaba de su cuello y ellas entraron por cuenta propia en el.

-Potter-sama. –Yamamoto se había acercado a él, un poco herido luego de su batalla con el niño Arrancar de Aizen y lo miraba muy serio. –Eso que acaba de hacer…

-Era necesario –lo cortó, antes de que pudiera recriminarle nada.

-Me entiende mal. –El viejo hombre sonrió pesarosamente. –A pesar de lo que cree, tampoco soy un hombre desalmado, y si me hubiese advertido antes que había esta posibilidad a la hora de "derrotar" a Sousuke, no hubiese venido a la batalla con tanto peso sobre mis hombros.

Harry se dio vuelta lentamente, porque antes le había estado dando la espalda, y lo miró a los ojos. El hombre era sincero y en verdad parecía agradecido.

-Consideré que mientras menos supieran de mi plan, habría menos posibilidades que se filtre la información y Aizen pudiera actuar en consiguiente.

El viejo hombre asintió de mala gana y luego se giró a Ukitake, que estaba haciendo una mueca de dolor, puesto que Sousuke-chan le estaba estirando del pelo con demasiado entusiasmo.

-¿Puedo….?

Incrédulo ante el pedido de su mayor al mando, que se paraba frente a él con los brazos extendidos, esperando que le entregue a Sousuke, Ukitake pestañeó y esa fue la distracción que necesitó Harry para _Aparecerse_ donde estaba su hijo.

…

123456789**HarryPotter/Bleach**123456789

…

Sinceramente, no le extrañó ver a Ichigo arrodillado al lado de Uryuu con la cara tormentosa. Sus ojos se angostaron al ver que el hijo de Nott agarraba uno de sus brazos, donde _una mano_ faltaba. _Ah… ese Hollow fue demasiado lejos_, pensó de mal humor, si bien podrían devolverle la mano a Uryuu, Theodore no iba a ser demasiado feliz al saber que una parte de su hijo había sido mutilada. Al lado de su hijo, el cadáver de Inoue Orihime descansaba con los ojos cerrados y sendas marcas de dedos en su cuello. El cuerpo de Ulquiorra brillaba por su ausencia.

-¿Hijo? –llamó con voz baja.

En un instante, los dos adolescentes miraron hacia él y al segundo siguiente, Ichigo corría a sus brazos, temblando como una hoja. Su hijo nunca era muy emocional, sobre todo después que le borrara las memorias de lo que pasó con Albus, pero ahora que ellas fueron regresadas, parecía que hubo un cambio en Ichigo. No que se quejara, él podría ser un bastardo frío con el resto, pero para sus hijos tenía mucho amor y no le daba timidez mostrarlo.

-¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó, jugando a hacerse el desentendido.

-Él la mato… Orihime… y yo… -tartamudeó su hijo, todavía temblando, no sabía si era de la emoción o de la rabia.

-¿Tomaste venganza? –conjeturó, sabiendo que era así.

-Sí, pero en el camino… -Miró con dolor a Uryuu, que hacía un gran esfuerzo para que el dolor de su mano perdida no se notara en su rostro.

-No te preocupes por eso –dijo Harry, soltándose un poco de su hijo, para sacar la Varita de Saúco de su bolso y luego moverla en un par de movimientos complicados, concentrados en el chico sentado en el piso.

Ante la incredulidad de ambos adolescentes, una nueva mano volvió a crecer donde faltaba. Del mismo color de su piel, con las mismas pecas y hasta pequeñas cicatrices que tenía antes de que la pelea con la versión Hollow de Ichigo se la quitara. Una vez que estuvo totalmente formada, Ishida la movió y a su sorpresa, obedeció a sus mandatos. Era como si nunca le hubiera faltado.

-¿Cómo…? –susurró incrédulo.

-Esta varita –comenzó, devolviendo el objeto a su lugar escondido –puede hacer muchas cosas, pero no se acostumbren a ello. Es especial, pero esa especialidad la hace peligrosa también. –Miró a su hijo y luego frunció un poco el ceño. –Ahora tene-

-¿No puedes hacer lo mismo con Orihime?

La pregunta de su hijo le hizo apretar su quijada. ¿Mandar a matarla para luego resucitarla? Sí, claro.

-Podría, pero no sería ella misma. Ichigo –Miró a su hijo a los ojos, con mucha seriedad. –no pienses en este como el final, hijo. Si ella era tan buena como para que la gente del Seretei la notara siendo humana, estoy seguro que en un par de años, ella será encontrada por algún Shinigami y será reclutada para alguna división y allí podrás verla. Así que este no es un Adiós definitivo, ¿no lo crees? Estoy seguro que la volverás a ver.

_Pero ya estarás casado con Uryuu_, pensó para sí. Después de todo, este era su plan desde el principio, que ella desapareciera del mapa por el momento lo beneficiaría para que el amor de su hijo y el de Nott que hiciera más fuerte y luego ella podría venir como Shinigami, para reinstalar su amistad con su hijo dentro de un par de años. Maldición, se podría ofrecer para ir él mismo a buscarla en el Rungokai si eso haría feliz a Ichigo. Pero no ahora. Ahora ella estaba bien estando muerta, fuera del camino. _Si todo sale como planeo, cuando ella vuelva, tú y mi yerno ya me habrán dado un nieto, eso disuadirá a esa muchacha de su amor por ti y de tratar separarte de tu esposo._

Ichigo le sonrió tentativo, inconsciente de todos los planes que hacía su padre mentalmente.

-Tienes razón, la volveremos a ver…

Compartió una mirada con Ishida y luego caminó a él, antes de abrazarlo. El chico de anteojos se derritió en los brazos de su amante, suspirando largamente. Sentía mucho la pérdida de Orihime-san, pero su "suegro" tenía razón, la podrían volver a ver pronto.

...

***Tres horas más tarde***

...**  
**

***Seretei***

...

-Oh, por favor. ¿Cuántos años tiene usted? –bufó Hermione Granger. Hoy en día, no había muchas cosas que podrían hacerla enojar, pero un hombre crecido que se quejaba como un niño chiquito definitivamente sacaba de sus casillas a cualquiera.

-¡No estoy hecho de madera, mujer! –Gruñó Zaraki Kenpachi, mirando a la bruja de mala manera-. ¡Eso _duele_!

Los dos se fulminaron con la mirada por un par de segundos.

-Sus heridas no son tan graves como las del resto –explicó ella, volviendo a mover su varita en movimientos circulares –y me ofrecí voluntariamente a ayudar, ya que todos los Shinigamis de la División médica están ocupados. Así que _usted_ debería estar agradecido que no tiene que esperar como el resto para que reparen sus heridas.

-¡Ja! ¡Como si necesitara que algunos de esos debiluchos de la división de esa mujer me trataran! –bufó.

Hermione alejó su varita y puso sus manos en sus caderas.

-Lo dejaré todo así entonces, supongo que alguien tan _macho_ como usted podrá vivir con esas contusiones y las cicatrices que estoy segura que se le van a quedar.

Zaraki gruñó y miró para otro lado, cruzándose de brazos.

-Has lo que quieras, bruja.

Hermione suspiró y rodó sus ojos, antes de volver a levantar su varita, concentrada en una herida particularmente fea que el capitán tenía en su espalda.

Ninguno de los dos notó que Yachiru miraba su interacción desde un puesto escondido detrás de un árbol. Ella reía nerviosamente, después de ver a su Ken-chan discutir con esa bruja. Eso había sido _muy_ interesante. Su figura paterna no solía actuar así frente a otras mujeres, siempre era más duro y cruel. Sin embargo, con esta señorita Hermione, gimoteaba y se dejaba regañar.

Sí, eso había sido interesante, muy interesante, de verdad.

En la casa Kuchiki, Byakuya tenía su propio tratamiento médico. Sus ojos fríos estaban posados en las manos temblorosas de Hanatarou, luego pasaban por su cara tensa, siguiendo el rastro hasta sus labios metidos entre sus dientes.

-¿Por qué me estás mirando así? –pidió finalmente el doctor, cansado de que su amante lo tuviera bajo esa mirada y sin decir nada.

-Estuviste en el campo de batalla. –Fue todo lo que dijo.

Hanatarou suspiró y apartó las manos del pecho ahora curado del noble.

-Tenía algo que hacer.

-¿Qué? –masculló-. Te dije que era peligroso…

-No lo sé realmente, sólo sé que tuve que ir, luego no recuerdo nada. –Se encogió de hombros, un tanto incómodo, puesto que la posibilidad que representaba eso, que no recordaba para qué fue, hacía que se sintiera inquieto.

-¿No lo recuerdas?

-Sé que fui a ayudar a Potter-san y si es que no recuerdo para qué… es porque él hizo algo de lo que nadie estaría orgulloso, así que decidió no dejar testigos de ello.

Byakuya frunció el ceño, no teniendo gusto de ver a su amante así de incómodo y un tanto angustiado. Levantó una de sus manos, para acariciarle la mejilla.

-Lo que haya sido, no debes dejar que te dé cargo de consciencia, no tienes culpa de nada.

Hanatarou se giró para darle una sonrisa tentativa, antes de inclinarse y picotear sus labios en un beso fugaz.

-Gracias, tú siempre sabes qué decirme para que me sienta mejor –susurró con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

Kuchiki sonrió un poco y miró como el pequeño Shinigami volvió a su trabajo de remendar los pocos rasguños que tenía en sus brazos y pecho. No había terminado muy herido, era más su ropa que había sufrido las consecuencias de la batalla que tuvo con ese Arrancar gigante. Pero Hanatarou no sería él si no se quejara por verlo completamente libre de hasta un raspón minúsculo.

Él era tan atento y cariñoso. Había sido así inclusive antes de que se volvieran amantes y él lo trataba peor que a un bulto de basura. Lo hacía sentirse mal, el saber que había sido tan bastardo contra alguien tan amable como él. Era por eso que sabía, que si había alguien que podría aguantar su personalidad y todavía amarlo a pesar de ella, que no iba a encontrar nunca alguien así en su larga vida de Shinigami. Ni su esposa muerta había tenido que tratar de su personalidad, puesto que él no era tan bastardo cuando la conoció a ella. Pero aquí había alguien que podía aguantar lo peor del capitán considerado "Cubo de Hielo" y todavía amarlo a pesar de ello.

-Debemos casarnos. –Las palabras salieron tan inesperadas de su boca, que lo sorprendieron hasta a él mismo.

Hanatarou chirrió al escucharlo y pegó un pequeño brinco, levantando su cabeza para mirarlo con sus hermosos ojos azules de bebé.

-¿Qué has dicho, 'Kuya?

Bueno, ahora no había vuelta a atrás, a pesar de que no sabía por qué había dicho eso. Esa era otra de las cosas que Hanatarou le hacía, que su boca hablara antes de que su cerebro procesara la información que salía por ella.

-Debemos casarnos cuanto antes. Ya todos saben que somos amantes, así que no tiene sentido que aplacemos más esto –habló con más seguridad de la que realmente sentía.

-Pe-pero…

-¿No quieres? –exigió, frunciendo el ceño.

-¡No! ¡No es eso! –farfulló-. Es sólo… muy… sorpresivo. Sólo eso.

-¿Entonces?

Hanatarou se ruborizó y agachó la cabeza.

-¿Por qué querrías casarte con alguien como yo?

Byakuya frunció el ceño y levantó la barbilla de su amante con sus dedos.

-Porque dices "alguien como yo" como si te menospreciaras, ¿eh?

-Yo… -No pudo agachar la mirada de vuelta, por el agarre el otro, así que en lugar de ello cerró sus ojos. –soy un simple Shinigami médico que nadie tiene en cuenta, he tratado tanta gente y nadie nunca recuerda mi nombre, casarme con alguien como tú, sería… sería…

-No soy un Dios, Hana.

-Eres un capitán y un noble –masculló, mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Mírame –exigió. Cuando el Shinigami abrió sus ojos, Byakuya se acercó para darle un beso. –Eso no me hace nada especial, cuando estoy contigo, no soy más que un hombre enamorado.

La declaración hizo que Hanatarou se volviera tan rojo, que hasta le salió humo de las orejas.

-'Ku-Kuya –tartamudeó con un risita nerviosa-. Eso fue tan cursi.

Byakuya sonrió, aunque escondió este hecho, ocultando su rostro en el cuello de Hanatarou, donde dejó algunos besos cortos.

-Es tu culpa –respondió. Se abrazaron por un par de segundos, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro. -¿Entonces…? ¿Tu respuesta es…?

-Sí. –Lo abrazó más fuerte. –Sí… ¡_sí_! –chilló al final.

...

***Una semana después***

...**  
**

***Mundo humano***

...

Después que Harry se convirtiera en el **bastardo frío sin corazón **_**y**_** cruel**, había pocas cosas que podrían sorprender al Señor de la Muerte. De hecho, casi no había nada. Siendo casi aquí la palabra a destacar. ¿Por qué? Porque estando en su propia casa, preparando unas cosas para un viaje que sería inminente, el mago podía escuchar una serie de gemidos y voces susurradas viniendo de una de los cuartos vacíos de su clínica.

-Por _Merlín_, Comadreja, más duro… -¿Era esa la voz de Malfoy o él había entrado en un mundo alternativo o tal vez sólo seguía dormido? Aunque no había forma que ni en sus sueños más salvajes él pueda soñar algo como _esto_.

Hubo un gruñido, un gemido y luego lo que parecía ser una cabeza chocando contra la puerta del cuarto.

-Eso intento hurón, pero tu culo aristocrático es demasiado apretado.

Más murmullos y sonidos mojados que sonaban como besos frenéticos. Con lengua.

_Oh, Merlín._ Harry llevó una de sus manos a su estómago, sintiendo como que era muy posible que el rico desayuno que su querida hija Yuzu le preparó esta mañana pudiera ir a parar al piso de su limpio piso blanco de la clínica. Y lo peor de todo es que por la sorpresa, no podía ordenarle a sus piernas que lo sacaron de allí, para huir a un lugar donde no oyera a su mejor amigo tener sexo (y salvaje, al parecer) con su némesis de la escuela.

Y siendo un voyeur circunstancial, Harry se quedó allí helado, hasta que el grito (de niña) de Malfoy y el gruñido profundo de Ron le indicaran que al fin habían parado con su acto de apareamiento animal. Si Harry fuera otro que no sea el **bastardo frío sin corazón **_**y**_** cruel**, probablemente ahora estaría ruborizado y tartamudeando, pero en lugar de ello sólo se cruzó de brazos y enarcó una ceja cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió revelando a Malfoy que acomodaba su cabello rubio platino y a Ron prendiéndose los pantalones.

Ambos congelaron cuando lo vieron pararse allí, en medio del pasillo, pareciendo divertido y un tanto asqueado.

Un silencio pesado se instaló entre los tres.

-Así pues… -Harry fue el primero en romper el silencio. -¿Cuánto tiempo lleva sucediendo esto?

Ambos hombres compartieron una mirada culpable y farfullaron incoherentemente, hasta que Malfoy se cruzó de brazos y cerró la boca obstinadamente, no dejándole otra opción a Ron que contestar.

-¿Un mes?

-¡¿Tanto? –exclamó asombrado, incrédulo de que _algo así_ pudiera haberle pasado por alto-. Y… y… ¿có-cómo?

Probablemente no era el momento, pero Malfoy no pudo evitar sonreír sarcásticamente, al escuchar al gran Elegido tartamudear un poco.

-Bien, somos hombres con necesidades, Cara-rajada –respondió Draco, arrastrando las palabras-. Y ambos estábamos en el momento indicado en el lugar adecuado, así que… -Se encogió de hombros elegantemente.

Harry enarcó una ceja.

-Lo que el hurón está tratando de decir, es que yo estaba bebiendo en un bar en el Callejón Diagón, estaba perdido y al parecer Malfoy bebió demasiado en una cena con unos clientes. Lo único que recuerdo es que él saltó sobre mí y luego ya estábamos en mi departamento, sin ropa y ya sabes… -Sacudió la mano, evitando la palabra "sexo", por el bien de su amigo. Cosa que Harry le hubiese agradecido y hace un rato no los hubiese escuchado _haciéndolo_.

Draco bufó con desdén.

-Yo no salté sobre ti, Comadreja. No te adules.

-Oh, por favor, Malfoy. Yo jamás hubiese tenido el suficiente coraje como para dar el primer paso en esta situación.

-¿En serio estuviste en la casa de Gryffindor?

-Ser o no un Gryffindor no tiene nada que ver con tener el valor de querer cojerte a tu ex enemigo.

-Oh sí, olvidé que ustedes los superhéroes son tan nobles.

-Y eso te encanta, Malfoy.

-Por supuesto, me encanta tanto como una maldición _Cruciatus_.

Harry sacudió su cabeza con incredulidad. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Una especia de juego previo para calentar cuerpos antes de saltar a la cama? Si era eso, Harry quería estar en cualquier lugar, menos allí. Así que se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a la puerta que lo llevaría a su casa y, esperanzadoramente, a la realidad, dejando atrás a los amantes más inverosímiles que se la naturaleza pudo crear nunca.

**Continuará…**

…

123456789**HarryPotter/Bleach**123456789

…

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

…

**Notas finales:** ¡Hola!

Recibí un comentario de una tal "Desepcionada" que al parecer no tenía cuenta en ffpuntonet porque ni mail me puso para que pueda hacer mi descarga ¬¬ Donde ella acusa que este fic no tiene la "chispa" de las anteriores. ¡Bueno! ¡Por supuesto! En las advertencias dice esto: Quiero advertir desde ahora que con este fic quiero incursionar un poco en lo "oscuro", principalmente en Harry, puesto que las tragedias que él ha vivido lo harán muy amargo y desequilibrado. No pienso que todo deba ser flores y mariposas como en el Epilogo del libro :S

¿Será que no las leyó? Ahí mismo dice que este fic no será como los anteriores, porque "oscuro" en sí mismo, significa eso. Temas duros como violencia, sangre derramada, crueldad… etc.

Además me dice que tiene "puro sexo". Lo cual me parece muy injusto, en vista que en 12 capítulos del fic, sólo contiene una escena sexual D:

En fin, dijo que dejará de leer. Me parece bien, si algo no te gusta, no lo leas, pero no me acuses de hacer algo que había advertido desde un principio ¬o¬

Terminando mi descarga… XD

Ahí ven los planes que tenía para Ron y Draco. Y en cuanto a Hermione, muchos me prguntaron si sería Teddy quien se quedaría con Ken-chan… pero vi que ella podría ser mucho mejor para él w

¡Gracias a **Ros Potter** por betear este cap!

Nos leemos~

Atte: Uko-chan.


	14. Capítulo 13: Los Weasley

-/-/-/-

**Cambio de identidades.**

-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kubo Tite. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Resumen:** Ichigo no sabe que la actitud exuberante de su padre es toda mentira, que las circunstancias trágicas de su pasado, que él no recuerda, hicieron a Kurosaki Isshin el hombre que es hoy. Sin embargo, con Karakura amenazada por Aizen, la verdadera identidad de este hombre debe salir a la luz, junto con el pasado que lo llevó a tener que esconder la cicatriz en su frente, sus ojos verdes y su verdadero nombre.

**Parejas:** Harry Potter/Ukitake Juushirou, Kuchiki Byakuya/Yamada Hanatarou (amo esta pareja) y probablemente algo de Kurosaki Ichigo/Ishida Uryuu.

**Aclaraciones:** BLEACH: Este fic tiene Spoilders del capítulo 186 hasta los actuales. No veo el anime, así que si no sigues el manga, no leas este fic.

HARRY POTTER: Este fic tendrá Spoilders de los siete libros de Rowling. Así que si no has leído "Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte" no te recomiendo que leas el fic.

Habrá algunas cosas cambiadas, como por ejemplo las edades de ciertos personajes, ya cuando avance el fic se darán cuenta.

**Advertencias:** Lemon, Muerte de algunos personajes, algo de violencia, angst y tragedia. No estoy todavía segura sobre el Mpreg… ¿Raro, no?

Quiero advertir desde ahora que con este fic quiero incursionar un poco en lo "oscuro", principalmente en Harry, puesto que las tragedias que él ha vivido lo harán muy amargo y desequilibrado. No pienso que todo deba ser flores y mariposas como en el Epilogo del libro :S

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes. Y ocasionalmente usaré la _cursiva_ para poner charlas en inglés, pero yo avisaré cuando así sea.

…

123456789**HarryPotter/Bleach**123456789

…

**Capítulo 13: Los Weasley.**

…

-/-/-/-

…

Ichigo frunció el ceño con repugnancia, luego su boca se torció y finalmente la tapó, antes de darse media vuelta. Se detuvo en seco al ver a su padre parado bajo el umbral de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y dándole una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Qué? ¿Un pañal sucio es demasiado para tu destreza, Shinigami?

El muchacho resopló.

-Nada que ver, hice eso con Yuzu y Karin muchas veces, después de todo.

-¿Entonces…?

-Ellas son mis _hermanas_.

La cara de Harry endureció.

-Él ahora es un Kurosaki también, Ichigo.

Ichigo torció su boca y miró de reojo al bebé que se retorcía en su cambiador de pañales, cada vez más incómodo por el pañal sucio que se pegaba a su colita.

-Bien, pero todavía está fresco en mi mente que por su culpa, uno de sus subordinados mató a una amiga muy querida para mí. Eso no es algo que se pueda olvidar…

-¿Vas a retener rencor contra un niño?

El chico apretó sus puños y miró con enojo a su padre.

-Tú no eres quién para criticarme por eso, ¿o no recuerdas lo que hiciste aquella vez?

Enseguida supo que había ido demasiado lejos, cuando la cara de su padre cambió totalmente a una sin emociones y fría.

-Mi mayor deseo es que ustedes nunca se conviertan en lo que yo me convertí, James. –Esa era un indicativo de que su viejo estaba trastornado, que lo llamara por su anterior nombre. Ichigo lo había notado hace poco. –Así que espero que el rencor que le guardas a Aizen no se traslade a este bebé que es Kurosaki Sousuke ahora.

Harry se dio media vuelta, pero no se fue.

-Mañana viajamos a Inglaterra para que conozcan a tus abuelos, ¿vienes?

-¿Él va?

-Sí.

-Entonces me quedo.

Pudo ver que los hombros de su padre tensaban, pero el hombre no dijo nada más y se fue. Segundos más tarde llegó Ukitake-san y comenzó a cambiar al bebé. Él no dijo nada, porque probablemente había sentido la tensión entre padre e hijo, así que de sólo se dedicó a atender las necesidades de su hijo.

…

***Al día siguiente***

…

Debido al inminente viaje, toda la casa Potter (Kurosaki) rebosaba de energía, con sus hermanas yendo de aquí para allá, con Ukitake detrás del bebé, que había descubierto las gratificaciones de arrastrarse con sus manos y rodillas para ir a rincones muy peligrosos de la casa y su padre que brillaba por su ausencia. No que le importara, ese viejo cara de cabra lo hacía enojar demasiado últimamente, así que mientras más rápido se fueran y lo dejaran con la casa sola, mejor. Ya le había dicho a Uryuu que venga a pasarse algunos días con él, aunque desde que había más o menos arreglado su relación con su padre, su novio (¿prometido?) no estaba demasiado libre últimamente.

-Uh, ¿cree que todo va a estar bien?

-Hace mucho que no ven a mi hijo, así que no van a notar la diferencia.

-Si usted lo dice…

Esperen… ¿era esa la voz de Kon? Ichigo rodó su cuello y miró al muñeco que descansaba en su escritorio, estaba quieto y si esa idiota alma modificada estuviera adentro, lo que menos haría es estarse quieto. Intrigado, Ichigo salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras, siguiendo las voces que había escuchado previamente. Congeló en el umbral que lo llevaba a la cocina. Su hermana Karin estaba con los brazos cruzados, mirando el cuerpo frente a ella con el ceño fruncido, mientras Yuzu jugaba con el bebé. Su padre e Ukitake-san miraban un mapa en la mesa.

-¿Qué es esto?

Su sorpresa se debía a que un cuerpo exactamente con el suyo estaba parado allí, frente a su hermana, luciendo su ropa, pero había una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios que definitivamente no era algo que él hiciera.

-E-ey, Ichigo.

Esa era la voz de Kon.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –exigió el adolescente, con más vehemencia.

Su padre levantó sus ojos del mapa con pereza y le dio una mirada desinteresada.

-Como te dije, tu abuela cuenta con que _todos_ sus nietos van a ir a visitarla. No quiero llegar y decirle que su nieto no fue porque decidió enfurruñarse por cosas sin sentido. Así que hablé con Kon y él ofreció tomar su lugar si le conseguía un Gigai.

-¡N-No puedes hacer eso! –estalló el pelinaranja, con los ojos como platos.

-¿No puedo? –pidió burlón-. Pues mírame.

Apretando sus puños con rabia, Ichigo se giró para fulminar con la mirada a Kon, quien se retorció incómodo en su nuevo cuerpo.

-¡Traidor! –acusó.

-¡E-ey! –Se quejó Kon-. Tu padre me pidió ayuda y yo le debo… de una vez que me salvó cuando me perseguía un Hollow. Así que no me culpes si quiero pagarle el favor. –Se encogió de hombros, mirando para otro lado.

Ichigo buscó ayuda con la mirada, pero a pesar que parecía enojada, Karin no dijo nada, Yuzu estaba demasiado encantada con su nuevo hermanito (ella ya lo llamaba así) e Ukitake parecía querer decir algo, pero probablemente no iba a ayudar en esta situación así que se quedó callado.

Resoplando con enojo, Ichigo se dio media vuelta y se fue a su habitación.

_Qué importa, que se vayan a conocer a los abuelos. Es más, yo ya los conozco sólo que… aunque no los recuerdo y…_ Agitó la cabeza y cerró la puerta de su habitación con más fuerza de la necesaria.

…

123456789**HarryPotter/Bleach**123456789

…

***En algún lugar de Europa***

…

Molly Weasley trabajaba afanosamente en su cocina, queriendo tener todo preparado antes que sus nietos y Harry llegaran cuando escuchó al famoso reloj de la familia hacer un par de sonidos de advertencias. Su cuerpo rechoncho tensó y luego se giró para verlo, notando enseguida que las agujas que indicaban a sus tres nietos se movían hasta el casillero de: "En casa". Dejó salir un jadeo exaltado y se quitó precipitadamente su delantal, se acomodó el cabello, que ya estaba bañado con varios pelos blancos y luego salió de la cocina (ni siquiera notó que la aguja que indicaba a James parecía medio confundida, hasta que brilló un poco y luego sí se ubicó donde estaban las otras dos).

-¡Arthur! ¡Arthur! ¡Ellos ya están aquí!

Su esposo estaba en la sala, leyendo El Profeta diario y le dio una sonrisa indulgente al verla tan frenética. Con toda la paciencia del mundo se levantó y agarró a Molly por un codo, luego fue con ella hacia la puerta.

-Recuerda, Molly. Podrán ser nuestros nietos, los hijos de Ginny, pero ellos no nos conocen… así que no los abrumes, por favor.

-Pero… son lo único que dejó nuestra Ginny.

-Lo sé, pero aún así tenemos que dar una buena impresión, ¿no lo crees?

-Sí, tienes razón. –Asintió, alisando su ropa sin necesidad. –Haré lo que pueda para contenerme.

Arthur rió ligeramente, al mismo tiempo que había unos ligeros golpes a la puerta. Molly mordió su labio inferior, así que su esposo le palmeó el hombro y fue a contestar la puerta. Una sonrisa gigante se apoderó de su rostro, cuando vio a Harry directamente enfrente suyo y detrás de él un adulto muy hermoso cargando a un bebé, dos niñas, una que lucía indiferente y otra que sonreía nerviosa y un adolescente que tenía la boca abierta y miraba con sorpresa la particular forma de La Madriguera.

-Harry… sabes que tú no necesitas golpear en esta casa.

-Lo siento, Arthur. –Sonrió de lado. –Supongo que hay costumbres que nunca me podré quitar.

Arthur rió ligeramente de nuevo y se adelantó para encerrar al hombre en un abrazo de oso, que Harry devolvió sin chistar. Cuando se separaron, Arthur se hizo a un costado e hizo un ademán con la mano, invitándolos a pasar. Una vez que todos estuvieron adentro, Arthur se colocó al lado de su esposa y la abrazó por la cintura. Molly estaba tiesa como una estatua, mirando a cada niño alternativamente.

-Bien, supongo que debo hacer las presentaciones. Esta es Lily –empezó, agarrando a Yuzu por los hombros –luego tenemos a su gemela Azalea –Siguió con Karin y luego golpeó al Gigai de Kon en un hombro. –y supongo que saben que este es James. Niños, estos son la abuela Molly y el abuelo Arthur.

Molly dejó salir un sollozo y se adelantó para encerrar a las gemelas en un abrazo como pudo, antes de estirar una mano para incluir a "James" también. Yuzu le devolvió el abrazo enseguida y algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, siendo ella la más sensible de los hermanos, era de esperar, Karin, por su parte, le dio palmaditas torpes en la espalda y Kon lucía asfixiado. Una vez que se separaron, Molly sacó un pañuelo de algún lado y se secó las lágrimas, todavía mirando a sus nietos.

-Lo siento –susurró Molly, un tanto avergonzada, al ver la mirada que le daba Ukitake, entre divertido y angustiado-. Hace tanto que no veo a mi nieto y a ellas nunca las conocí antes…

-No, yo lo siento –refutó Harry-. Hice que pasara demasiado tiempo… ustedes no merecían esto…

Arthur negó con la cabeza.

-Estuvimos de acuerdo con lo que Ginny y tú quisieron hacer, Harry. Respetamos su decisión y sabemos que fue para mejor. –Sonrió. –Pero gracias a Molly y su impulsividad, todavía no conocemos al resto de tu familia –dijo en tono jocoso.

Ukitake se retorció nervioso, cuando los ojos de los padres de la ex mujer de su esposo lo miraron con curiosidad.

-Ah, por supuesto –dijo Harry, pasando un brazo sobre los hombros finos de su marido-. Este es Juushiro Ukitake, mi esposo… y aquí tenemos a Sousuke Potter-Ukitake, la más reciente adición.

-Encantado de conocerlos –susurró Ukitake, saludando con un arco medio torpe, ya que Sousuke se retorcía como una anguila en sus brazos, curioso por el nuevo lugar que sus ojos chocolates podían ver.

-Oh, no hay necesidad de ser tan formal –chistó Molly, antes de darle otro de sus famosos abrazos al sorprendido peliblanco. Cuando se vio liberado, estaba ruborizado y sorprendido. Arthur rió un poco. -¿Y no es este uno de los bebés más hermosos que hayamos visto, Arthur? ¿Puedo…? –preguntó, extendiendo sus brazos.

-Oh, por supuesto –concedió el Shinigami, entregándole al bebé.

Se sorprendió al ver la destreza de la mujer, desviando enseguida las pequeñas manitos que fueron a su pelo y en lugar entreteniéndolo con otra cosa para que dejara de moverse. Bueno, la verdad es que no tendría que sorprenderle tanto, después de todo, según su marido, esta mujer había dado a luz a 7 hijos y ahora tenía el doble de nietos que seguro habrá manejado con la misma capacidad que sólo las madres con experiencia y abuelas tenían.

-Bueno, ¿qué tal que los llevo a un viaje por la casa? El resto de la familia estará aquí en una hora, así que creo que es mejor que se instalen en sus habitaciones.

-Oh, Arthur, eso no es necesario, sabes que tengo mi casa en Grimmauld.

-Lo sé –sonrió suavemente-. Pero deseo que mis nietos y ustedes estén al menos una noche aquí. Las niñas podrán quedarse en la habitación de Ginny, la hemos preparado justamente para que quepan dos camas, te daré la habitación de Percy y a James la de Ron.

Entendiendo los deseos del hombre, Harry asintió. Molly y Arthur querían malcriarlos un poco, así que él se lo iba a permitir, al menos por esta noche.

…

***Karakura***

…

-¿Está bien que hagas esto? Son tu familia… -murmuró Uryuu, sin mirar a Ichigo, puesto que ambos estaban sentados en la cama de este, luego de una larga sesión de besos e Ishida se recostaba sobre el pecho de su amante, mientras este lo abrazaba por la cintura-. Son tu familia –repitió, queriendo que el otro vea el punto-. ¿En serio no tienes curiosidad?

Ichigo apretó su quijada y se encogió de hombros.

-Na…

-No seas obstinado, entiendo tu enojo, pero él es apenas un bebé. No puedes permitir que tu rencor te guarde de conocer a la familia de tu madre. La mujer que tanto quieres, que te dio la vida y por la que aún te sientes culpable por su muerte. Creo que sería una buena redención para ti conocer a la mujer y el hombre que le dieron la vida.

Ichigo tensó y no respondió por varios minutos.

-Ya no hay nada que pueda hacer… se fueron y ni siquiera sé dónde queda la casa.

Uryuu se giró, mordiendo su labio inferior y bajando sus ojos.

-Bien, eso no es del todo verdad.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó, entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Bien… um… tu padre habló conmigo…

-¿Te pidió que me convencieras? –gruñó.

-¡No! –respondió enseguida, no queriendo que su amante creyera que lo había traicionado-. Tu padre te conoce mejor que tú, Ichigo. Y me llamó a casa antes de irse, diciéndome que estabas siendo un idiota de nuevo, pero que sabía que se te iba a pasar y que te ibas a arrepentir de no ir, sobre todo sabiendo que llevó a Kon en tu lugar… así que me dijo que dejó uno de esos _Trasladores_ en la clínica, y que si decides ir, sólo tienes que agarrarlo y murmurar: "La Madriguera".

El Shinigami sustituto cerró los ojos por un par de segundos e Ishida lo dejó, sabiendo muy bien que eso era lo que necesitaba su amante.

-Está bien, iré. –Lo miró a los ojos. –Pero quiero que tú te vengas conmigo.

El de anteojos lució sorprendido por un par de segundos, hasta que sonrió y cabeceo, confirmando su gesto con un beso luego.

-Tendré que llamar a mi padre, pero él se lleva bien con tu familia, así que no creo que me lo prohíba. Iré por algo de ropa a mi departamento, ya regreso. –Le dio otro beso a su novio, antes de apresurarse a salir.

Ichigo hizo una mueca y supuso que él también debería preparar al menos una mochila con sus objetos personales más necesarios, ya que sabía que Kon llevó su ropa sin su permiso.

…

123456789**HarryPotter/Bleach**123456789

…

En La Madriguera, los tres niños Potter, o dos niñas y alma modificada, jadearon y anduvieron con la boca abierta, mientras su abuelo les daba un viaje por la casa. Habían visto a su padre utilizar magia, claro está, pero estar en una casa que se manejara con ella enteramente era increíble. Arthur sonrió al verlos, notando en su cara la misma expresión que tuvo Harry la primera vez que estuvo en su casa.

Una vez que todos estuvieron ubicados, y Ukitake puso a Sousuke a dormir un rato, el resto de los Potter bajó a la sala, donde ya los miembros de la extensa familia Weasley comenzaron a aparecer. La idea era que sea una reunión en familia privada, pero los Weasley para empezar eran demasiados, y cuando Luna Lovegood se enteró, ella se auto-invitó, viniendo con su marido y gemelos, Neville también vino apareciendo, junto con Hagrid y ambos cargaban un cuadro cada uno, el de Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape. Por supuesto, Teddy Lupin y su abuela Andrómeda no podían faltar, así como también el Ministro de Magia, que en la casa Weasley era solamente Kingsley. Por supuesto, Ron vino con Draco, quien trajo a Scorpius, aunque el rubio vino como "amigo", ya que aún no se atrevía a confesarle a su familia la naturaleza de su relación con el Slytherin. Ja… como si alguien pudiera creerle a Ron que él pudiera ser solo "amigo" de un Malfoy.

Y así, en total, con hijos, esposas, novios, amigos y amantes secretos no tan secretos, eran más de treinta personas.

Los Potter lucían un poco abrumados por conocer a tanta familia, pero lo llevaban bien, sobre todo Karin. Kon, por su parte, no podía dejar de babear por Victoire o Fleur y más tarde por Gabrielle, cuando se unió a la fiesta.

Dicha fiesta se llevaba a cabo en el gran patio de la casa, donde se habían montado algunas carpas, puesto que el sol era bastante fuerte. En general, todos fueron recibidos muy bien, aunque algunos miraban cuidadosos a Ukitake. Si bien no tenían problema con las parejas del mismo sexo, sabían que Harry no era una persona "normal" y se preguntaban si este hombre podría manejar al mago poderoso.

-Se supone que ella es tu prima, ¿sabes? –susurró Harry al oído de Kon, asustando al alma modificada que estaba mirando fijamente el trasero de Victoire.

El chico bufó.

-Bien, no es _mi_ prima, sino la de ese baka –masculló.

-Pero te traje aquí con la condición de que te comportes como Ichigo.

-Ah, pero…

Sin embargo, Harry sonrió cuando su magia le avisó que el _Traslador_ que dejó en la clínica fue activado. Así pues, había tenido razón.

-Eso ya no importa, no requiero más de tus servicios –susurró con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Dando un vistazo a los costados y notando que nadie lo miraba, Harry utilizó su varita para sacar la pequeña esfera que era el alma y luego desapareció el Gigai, al mismo tiempo que dos gemidos dolidos se escuchaban detrás de la casa. Caminando tranquilamente hacia la fuente del sonido, llegó para ver cómo su hijo ayudaba a su amante a levantarse del piso, quien todavía tenía una mueca dolida en su cara.

-Pensé que se iban a perder el maravilloso almuerzo que tu abuela preparó –comentó, asustando a los adolescentes.

-Tienes suerte de que haya venido –escupió Ichigo-. No me vengas con horarios.

El hombre sonrió indulgente y luego se dio media vuelta, esperando que los otros dos lo sigan.

-Vengan, tendré que inventar una historia para Uryuu, aunque si saben que es hijo de Nott, no los va a extrañar que diga que es tu prometido.

Las mejillas de los chicos se colorearon.

-Sólo di que es mi novio… eso de prometidos es demasiado embarazoso –farfulló el pelinaranja.

-Como tú quieras –dijo desinteresadamente, antes de chasquear su varita, para que la oprade Ichigo luciera igual que la que tenía el Gigai de Kon hace unos segundos.

Como era de esperarse, la familia recibió con los brazos abiertos a Uryuu, quien fue desconcertado por otro de los abrazos de Molly y por la cantidad de gente que le dijo que él lucía exactamente igual a su padre cuando tenía su edad, aunque era un poco más flaco. La abuela de Ichigo, sobre todo, comenzó a murmurar que tendría que prepararle otro cuarto, ya que debido a su relación, no podían compartir uno, que desencadenó una broma muy mala por parte del padre del pelinaranja, que decía que eso era innecesario, que hace mucho ellos no tenían problemas con compartir el mismo cuarto o el _mismo colchón_. Ocasionando mejillas ruborizadas, risitas nerviosas y bromas mucho más bochornosas por parte de los tíos de Ichigo.

Más tarde, como era de esperarse para la mayor parte de la familia, pero aún inusitado por los niños que apenas se estaban relacionando con su parte mágica, se organizó un partido de Quidditch. No fue sorpresa para nadie que Ichigo tuviera destreza para volar, al igual que Yuzu y Karin, después de todo, tanto Harry como Ginny siempre fueron excelentes aviadores. Uryuu tuvo un poco de problemas, pero al final pudo montarse en una escoba. Y así se formó un equipo que resultó ser de padres contra hijos. Obviamente, los adultos demostraron que viejos son los trapos y ganaron el partido sin muchos contratiempos, aunque Ichigo demostró ser un buen goleador y Karin buena golpeadora. Uryuu se había encargado de ser buscador, pero no tenía posibilidades ante el mismísimo Harry Potter.

Ya era tarde en la noche cuando la gran familia se fue retirando a sus respectivas casas, luego de calurosos abrazos, palmadas y besos en el caso de las medio-veelas a los familiares de Japón. Y mientras sus hijas, esposo y yerno ayudaban a desmontar la carpa y llevar los platos sucios a la casa, Harry se acercó a Ichigo, quien miraba con interés los gnomos del jardín. El adolescente tensó un poco cuando lo sintió acercarse, puesto que Harry venía con Sou-chan en sus brazos, quien bebía su mamadera de leche con voracidad.

-¿Qué tal estuvo?

Ichigo no contestó enseguida.

-Es un… gran cambio. En Karakura pensé que sólo nos teníamos a nosotros, pero llegar aquí y ver a tanta gente, la mayoría que tiene el mismo color de pelo extraño que el mío… es avasallante.

-Cierto –resopló con una sonrisa-. Sólo los Weasley tienen ese color de pelo de zanahoria.

-Tsk –chistó, cruzándose de brazos.

Hubo un sonido extraño y luego un balbuceo. Sousuke había terminado su mamadera y ahora Harry lo puso en su hombro para que eructara. Luego de un par de palmaditas, el sonido vino fuerte y claro, haciendo al adolescente resoplar. Una vez que todo estuvo hecho, Sousuke giró su cabeza y clavó sus ojos en la cara de Ichigo, balbuceando incontrolablemente y estirando sus bracitos.

-Parece que él quiere ir contigo –conjeturó Harry.

El joven Kurosaki tensó un poco y solamente miró al bebé, pero cuando este empezó a hacer pucheritos y cuando sus ojos se volvieron acuosos, Ichigo rabió un poco y quitó al bebé de los brazos de su padre con un poco de brusquedad, pero el chillido contento de Sousuke dijo que no le importaba ser tratado así.

Harry sonrió.

-No te acostumbres a esto, mocoso –gruñó Ichigo.

Obviamente, Sousuke no le hizo caso y enseguida estiró una mano para agarrarle el pelo.

**Continuará…**

…

123456789**HarryPotter/Bleach**123456789

…

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

…

**Notas finales:** ¡Hola!

**Fé de Erratas:** Gah! Sí! Recién ahora me acuerdo XD Parece ser que anteriormente, yo lláme a ls niñas Lily y Camila y ahora salí con Lily y Azalea DX Sinceramente no me acordaba… lol. Como como le respondí a todas aquellas que me hicieron ver mi error, los nombres se quedan así como están ahora, como nombres de flores :3

¡Gracias por refrescar la memoria de esta tonta autora! Y ya que estamos y ustedes son geniales en ello… ¿no se acuerdan si le di un nombre a Uryuu? Estoy casi seguro que lo hice… pero no recuerdo D: A ver si ustedes son mejores que yo :P

Por cierto, alguien me dijo que le encantaría ver a Sou-chan en un dibujo, pero como ni ella y yo somos buenas en eso… me pregunto si alguna de las fans se anima a dibujarlo *0*

¡Gracias a **Ros Potter** por betear este cap!

Nos leemos~

Atte: Uko-chan.


	15. Capítulo 14: La fama e infama

-/-/-/-

**Cambio de identidades.**

-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kubo Tite. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Resumen:** Ichigo no sabe que la actitud exuberante de su padre es toda mentira, que las circunstancias trágicas de su pasado, que él no recuerda, hicieron a Kurosaki Isshin el hombre que es hoy. Sin embargo, con Karakura amenazada por Aizen, la verdadera identidad de este hombre debe salir a la luz, junto con el pasado que lo llevó a tener que esconder la cicatriz en su frente, sus ojos verdes y su verdadero nombre.

**Parejas:** Harry Potter/Ukitake Juushirou, Kuchiki Byakuya/Yamada Hanatarou (amo esta pareja) y probablemente algo de Kurosaki Ichigo/Ishida Uryuu.

**Aclaraciones:** BLEACH: Este fic tiene Spoilders del capítulo 186 hasta los actuales. No veo el anime, así que si no sigues el manga, no leas este fic.

HARRY POTTER: Este fic tendrá Spoilders de los siete libros de Rowling. Así que si no has leído "Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte" no te recomiendo que leas el fic.

Habrá algunas cosas cambiadas, como por ejemplo las edades de ciertos personajes, ya cuando avance el fic se darán cuenta.

**Advertencias:** Lemon, Muerte de algunos personajes, algo de violencia, angst y tragedia. No estoy todavía segura sobre el Mpreg… ¿Raro, no?

Quiero advertir desde ahora que con este fic quiero incursionar un poco en lo "oscuro", principalmente en Harry, puesto que las tragedias que él ha vivido lo harán muy amargo y desequilibrado. No pienso que todo deba ser flores y mariposas como en el Epilogo del libro :S

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes. Y ocasionalmente usaré la _cursiva_ para poner charlas en inglés, pero yo avisaré cuando así sea.

…

123456789**HarryPotter/Bleach**123456789

…

**Capítulo 14: La fama e infama.**

…

-/-/-/-

…

Para el día siguiente, toda la familia proveniente de Japón estuvo para arriba bien temprano. Por supuesto, la abuela Molly les tuvo preparado un delicioso desayuno a los niños, en vista que conociendo a Harry, probablemente no los vuelva a ver en bastante tiempo. Eso la ponía triste, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que ellos tenían una vida allá y no podía exigir demasiado. El Harry blando que hacía todo por complacer a los Weasley, que consideraba su segunda familia, ya no existía.

Ella trabajó arduamente para prepararle un desayuno que no diferenciara mucho del japonés habitual, aunque se encargó de agregarle los toques mágicos aquí y allí. Por ejemplo, el jugo de calabaza bien frío estaba presente, así como tortitas en forma de caldera y tenía algunas botellas de cerveza de mantequilla a enfriarse para que lo llevaran por el camino.

Una vez que todo el alimento estuvo en los estómagos de los niños y adultos, llegó la hora de las despedidas, aunque en realidad fue un hasta luego, puesto que Harry y el resto todavía se quedarían unos días más en Inglaterra antes de volver. Sin embargo, esto no paró que Molly derramara algunas lágrimas cuando sus nietos se fueron, haciéndolos muy incómodos, especialmente a Uryuu e Ichigo.

Cuando finalmente partieron lo hicieron en un coche negro de lujo que los esperaba fuera de la barrera mágica que protegía La Madriguera, parecía un poco pequeño, pero milagrosamente la familia de 7 integrantes entró sin problemas. Harry les explicó que adentro estaba mágicamente agrandado, porque había lugar hasta para la sillita de seguridad de Sousuke.

El padre condujo a cierta velocidad estándar, dejando que los niños se maravillaran por el campo y luego por las calles de Londres cuando entraron a la ciudad, admirando toda la arquitectura vieja mezclada con la moderna, hasta que entraron a una calle donde había casas de gente acaudalada o al menos de media para arriba, una calle familiar solamente para Harry Potter.

-Aquí estamos –anunció, apagando el motor y saliendo del coche-. El número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

El resto de los pasajeros le siguió el juego y era una sorpresa ver que fue Ichigo quien bajó con el bebé en sus brazos, aunque se lo entregó enseguida al marido de su padre, al ver la mirada que le dieron los otros.

-No quiero ser aguafiestas ni nada, pero yo sólo veo el 11 y el 13 aquí –resopló el adolescente pelinaranja.

-Eso es porque no estás mirando bien –respondió su padre con voz cansina, antes de sacar su varita y dar una serie de giros.

Ante la sorpresa de todos, las paredes de la casa 11 y 13 comenzaron a moverse hacia los costados y así de a poco revelando el número 12. El frente de la casa estaba pintado de un bonito color rojo ladrillo, con algunos toques en blanco. Los portones eran negros y relucientes, con la cresta de la Orden de Fénix en el centro. Harry se adelantó ya abrió el protón y se quedó parado allí un segundo, hubo un flash de luz y la puerta de la casa se abrió sola.

Un estribillo de "oh" y "ah" se pudo escuchar cuando todos comenzaron a entrar, puesto que el interior de la casa era impresionante. Muebles que parecían costosos adornaban todo el recibidor, junto con cuadros de criaturas mágicas que se movían y los miraban con curiosidad. Y a medida que iban avanzando la opulencia se notaba más. Estatuillas de oro, de jade y de marfil estaban repartidas estratégicamente en el living y encima de la chimenea había un cuadro gigante donde estaban pintados todos los miembros de la Orden de la generación de Potter.

-Esta fue nuestra casa hasta que nos fuimos a vivir a Japón –anunció Harry, más a su hijo mayor que a los otros-. Hay habitaciones arriba, la más grande es la matrimonial, así que esa no la pueden tocar, la de James tiene su nombre en la entrada y quedan otras dos que ustedes pueden elegir cuál quieren. –Le sonrió a sus hijas. –El cuarto que está sellado está prohibido para cualquiera, es el último a la derecha.

Por la cara que puso su padre, todos supieron enseguida que el cuarto sellado era "ese" cuarto, donde había ocurrido el asesinato del bebé. Todos asintieron y se fueron a buscar sus lugares, llevando sus maletas en sus manos. Ukitake dejó a Sousuke en los brazos de Uryuu, antes de acercarse a su marido y poner una mano pálida en su hombro.

-¿Estás bien estando aquí? –preguntó en un susurro-. No sé si es una buena idea que…

-No te preocupes, por estar en la misma casa donde asesinaron a mi hijo, no voy a perder la cabeza y volverme un loco asesino de nuevo.

-No me refería a eso –refutó enseguida-. Es sólo que… las malas memorias…

Harry se dio vuelta, sonriéndole quedamente, antes de abrazarlo por la cintura. Con una mano, llevó la cabeza de Ukitake a su pecho y luego inhaló el olor de su pelo blanco. Aún lejos de casa, su esposo todavía olía a flores de cereza.

-En esta casa hice muy buenas memorias también y después de años de terapia, sé que esa única memoria horrible no debe dominar mi mente y opacar las buenas –susurró, cerrando los ojos-. No te preocupes, además, no es que estaremos aquí por mucho tiempo, sólo hasta que pueda arreglar algunos temas mágicos, ahora que los niños son conscientes de la magia.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Me gustaría encontrar algún profesor particular para Ichigo y las niñas están en la edad justa para comenzar el colegio. Pero… esa siempre será su decisión, claro está. Si deciden aprender magia o seguir viviendo como muggles.

-¿Y qué sobre Sousuke?

-Mmmhhh… -masculló todavía admirando el olor de su esposo-. Él si quiero que vaya a Hogwarts, si es que las niñas deciden no ir, al menos quiero que un Potter vaya al colegio donde sus ancestros fueron.

Juushiro sonrió un poco y luego se alejó del cuerpo de Harry, para mirarlo a los ojos, había deseo allí, pero estaba opacado por la timidez que el Shinigami todavía sentía. Así que el mago tomó la iniciativa y se agachó para capturar sus labios en un beso. Sus sentimientos por el otro iban creciendo de a poco, no podría llamarse amor todavía, pero había definitivamente cariño por parte de los dos.

…

***Al día siguiente***

…

-Pensé que íbamos a ir a un lugar mágico –dijo Ichigo, mirando con recelo a los londinenses que se apresuraban para llegar a sus trabajos o a donde sea que iban con tanta prisa.

-Y vamos a ir –respondió su padre, con un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Juushiro y con uno de sus dedos agarrados fuertemente en el puño del bebé que iba en los brazos de su "madre" –pero para llegar al Callejón Diagón, primero tenemos que entrar al Caldero Chorreante. Claro, podríamos sólo _Aparecernos_, pero quiero que vivan la experiencia de entrar por el mítico bar.

Los jóvenes miraron sin entender ni jota de lo que decía el mago, pero aún así lo siguieron, hasta llegar a un lugar que miraba un poco decrépito por fuera, pero que definitivamente tenía actividad adentro. Sin embargo, lo más sorprendente era que las personas que caminaban apresuradamente a su lado ni siquiera se detenían a verlo. Cierto, no es que llamara mucho la atención, pero el resto de la gente actuaba simplemente como si no lo viera.

Harry se adelantó para abrir la puerta y es hizo un gesto para que entren.

-Bienvenidos al Caldero Chorreante. Y por cierto –Puso una mano enfrente de Yuzu, quien era la primera que iba a entrar -, ya les dije que yo era un figura famosa aquí e infame en algunos tiempos de mi vida, así que no sorprendan…

-¿Sorprendernos de qué? –preguntó Karin, frunciendo el ceño.

-Ya van a verlo por ustedes mismos –suspiró dimitido.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho para saber a qué se refería su padre, no bien él puso un pie en el viejo bar, el que atendía la barra abrió los ojos como platos y luego del grito de: "¡Por Merlín!", se acercó a sacudir la mano de Potter con vigor. La otra gente que estaba sentada se giró rápidamente y enseguida los susurros como zumbidos de abejas comenzaron. Algunos otros se acercaron a saludarlo también, otros simplemente lo miraban. Y esas miradas variaban desde la sorpresa y admiración hasta el desprecio y miedo.

Pero Harry siguió su camino, para que sus niños no tuvieran mucho tiempo en morar en lo que pasó allí adentro y los llevó frente a una pared de piedra. A pesar de ya estar más o menos acostumbrados a la magia, los cuatro jóvenes miraron con sorpresa la pared de ladrillos que comenzó a abrirse cuando la varita de Harry tocó unos ladrillos con la punta de ella. Detrás de la pared, el callejón estaba rebosante de vida, con negocios en todos lados con brillantes carteles y artículos de los más extraños. Y la gente que vestían todos con estas túnicas que parecían vestidos.

Al igual que en el bar, la gente se detenía cuando veía a Harry, otra vez queriendo sacudir su mano, algunos hasta le pidieron autógrafos y le sacaron fotos. Pero también había aquellos que se cruzaban de vereda para no tener que pasar al lado suyo o simplemente se daban vuelta y volvían por donde caminaban.

Esto se repitió durante toda la caminata que hicieron, hasta entrar a un enorme edificio blanco. El cambio fue casi sorprendente, del bullicio que había afuera al silencio de hospital que había dentro del lugar. Se preguntaban seriamente si no habían entrado en uno, pero la decoración no parecía la de un hospital.

-Finalmente –suspiró Harry, cerrando la puerta con fuerzas detrás de él-. Este es Gringotts, el banco mágico. Quiero que conozcan al gnomo que maneja nuestra bóveda y que se familiaricen con la moneda.

Después de decir eso, el mago caminó enérgicamente hacia un atril de madera, donde había una de las criaturas más feas que hayan visto en su vida. Y ahora que lo veían bien, todos los trabajadores de ese banco eran de la misma raza, aunque vestían como humanos. Su padre intercambió unas palabras con la criatura y luego vino a buscarlos.

-Tiene que preparar algunos papeles para incluir a Sousuke en el testamento de la familia, así que mientras tanto, vamos a ir a ver una de las bóvedas Potter.

Una vez que estuvieron en ese carro infernal, la mayoría hubiese preferido que le dieran la opción de decir **no** al viaje que Harry había descripto como "emocionante". De hecho, sólo Sousuke lo disfrutó, chillando todo el tiempo en los brazos de Harry, que compartía la misma emoción que él. Ukitake revivió otro episodio de mareos y nauseas que no tenía desde que su enfermedad comenzó a curarse por la magia de su marido. Y por la cara del resto de sus niños, ellos también se sentían igual.

Harry resopló cuando los vio a todos verdes o pálidos y compartió una mirada con Sousuke que decía: "Son unos debiluchos, ¿no?". El bebé rió nerviosamente, antes que el ruido de las puertas de piedra abriéndose llamó su atención.

Casi todos olvidaron enseguida su malestar, cuando el brillo de las cosas de dentro de la cámara trajo su atención. Había oro por todos lados, cuidadosamente apilado cierto, pero en una cantidad que nunca habían visto antes. Aparte de las monedas, había muebles, estantes con papeles, cuadros y joyería en un costado y lo más impactante de todo, es que no podían ver el final de esta bóveda. Tal vez era todo el brillo que segaba, pero no se veía fondo.

-Antes no tenía tanto –dijo Harry, bajando a Sousuke que miraba encantado la pila de galeones-, pero durante y después de la guerra muchas familias adineradas del mundo mágico me vieron como un salvador y héroe, así que además de agradecerme me dieron dinero, algunos me dejaron herederos de todos lo que tenían, por eso ven los muebles y las pinturas, los papeles tienen otra cantidad de cosas. –Negó con la cabeza. –Empezó a llegar tanto que tuvieron que cambiarme de bóveda.

-¿Eres algo así como un millonario? –preguntó Ichigo, agarrando lo que parecía ser una corona llena de diamantes y esmeraldas.

Harry sonrió un tanto desconcertado y se encogió de hombros.

-Nunca conté.

-Harry Potter es en la actualidad uno de los magos más ricos de este continente –anunció la voz chillona del gnomo que los había acompañado. Él se notaba bastante orgulloso, probablemente porque era él quien manejaba todo el dinero de Potter.

El de ojos verdes tosió y le agradeció calladamente.

-Así pues, vamos a hacer compras ahora, así que agarren un poco de dinero cada uno, para que se compren lo que deseen.

-¿Podemos comprar escobas? –preguntó Karin.

-Si lo desean, sí.

…

***Dos días después***

…

De nuevo, los niños Potter no dejaban de sorprenderse ante el mundo al cual pertenecían y no lo supieron hasta hace poco. Hoy estaban frente al castillo que su padre llamó Hogwarts, donde él vivió 7 años de su vida. Aunque el último año fue menos, porque tuvo un curso acelerado de su 7mo año, ya que había faltado al oficial por motivos de la guerra.

Esta era su última parada antes de regresar a Japón y tuvieron que esperar al sábado, puesto que este día no habría tanta gente dentro, ya que la mayoría de los alumnos iba a estar en Hogsmeade. El año escolar había empezado sólo hace dos semanas y la salida a la ciudad mágica se había adelantado justamente porque ellos venían. No bien llegaron, sus primos Weasley más Scorpius Malfoy se acercaron a ellos y se ofrecieron personalmente a hacerles de guía allí dentro. Hace unos días, cuando fueron sacados del colegio para reunirse con sus primos, todos habían congeniado bastante bien, aunque Scorpius de alguna manera había sido arrastrado por Rose, que estaba encantada con eso de que él era su nuevo "hermano", mucho al horror de Hugo.

Mientras que los chicos se iban a explorar, Harry, su marido y el bebé caminaron hasta la oficina del director. El director era un profesor que estuvo poco tiempo en Hogwarts, antes que McGonagall entregara el cargo y él tuviera que hacerse cargo. Era bastante amistoso y jovial, aunque nadie podría nunca rivalizar la jovialidad de Albus Dumbledore. Luego de los saludos correspondientes y tomar algo de té, el hombre los dejó solos en la oficina, sabiendo muy bien a qué había venido Potter.

-Buenas tardes, profesor –saludó Harry, acercando una silla enfrente del retrato de Dumbledore. Snape brillaba por su ausencia.

-Buenas tardes, Harry. Estoy alegre que viniste, me temo que no pudimos hablar mucho cuando el profesor Longbottom nos llevó a Severus y a mí a su fiesta de bienvenida.

-Me temo que es verdad. –Sonrió. –Y supe enseguida que puso sus ojos en Sousuke que deseaba saber cómo es que él estaba allí.

Harry se giró un poco, agarró al bebé que estaba gateando en el piso y lo sentó en su regazo. Sousuke rezongó un poco, pero cuando su papá lo colocó de modo que pudiera ver el cuadro del viejo hombre que lo miraba con curiosidad, se quedó quietecito.

-Así pues, ¿él es…? –pidió con interés mal disimulado.

-Sí, es como usted y yo lo predijimos, las tres reliquias se convierten en una espada y su **Bankai** puede ayudar a "renacer" un alma. No estaba muy seguro de cómo podía ser en seres humanos, pero aquí está la prueba de lo que sucede si la utilizo.

-Increíble –susurró Albus, mirando fijamente al bebé, que agachó la mirada, sintiéndose tímido-. ¿Limpia el alma y le da un nuevo cuerpo?

-Así es. No sabía si sólo iba a curar el alma como Shinigami, pero fue una sorpresa que aparte de limpiar el alma, también le dio un cuerpo _humano_.

-Increíble –repitió el mago.

Un resoplido de desdén indicó que Snape había regresado a su cuadro, así que Harry lo reconoció con un cabeceo.

-¿Cómo está, profesor?

-Muy bien, señor Potter. Fui a darle un par de advertencias al señor Malfoy –siseó-. Sus hijos son definitivamente todos Gryffindors y no deben ser permitidos en nuestra Sala Común.

-Hay un Nott entre ellos.

Severus hizo un gesto de desprecio.

-Aún así.

-¿Has visto al nuevo hijo de Harry, Severus? –interrumpió Dumbledore, antes que ellos se pusieran a discutir.

Los ojos negros bajaron al niño en los brazos de Potter y Sousuke le sonrió. Cabello castaño, ojos marrones y sonrisa hermosa. Tsk, este moco no podrá tener sangre Potter, pero sin duda era demasiado parecido al idiota con el que fue al colegio en su época. Esperaba sinceramente que no tuviera la misma actitud cuando viniera a Hogwarts.

Conversaron ligeramente hasta que los niños vinieron al despacho, junto con el director, que debía seguir con sus deberes. Así que los adultos se levantaron enseguida y se despidieron de los residentes del colegio, antes de salir. Iban a hacer una parada en Hogsmeade antes de irse, así que montaron en uno de los carros tirados por los Thestrals.

Esa sería su última parada en el mundo mágico, antes de volver a casa.

…

123456789**HarryPotter/Bleach**123456789

…

-Por fin volvieron –anunció unos días después Teddy Lupin, entrando a la oficina de su padrino, la cual estaba dentro de su clínica.

-Sí bien, los niños tienen clases y yo tengo un trabajo aquí, estuvimos fuera por demasiado tiempo diría yo.

-Sip, se los extrañó –dijo animadamente, sentándose frente al escritorio de Harry.

Potter levantó sus ojos verdes, le dio una mirada evaluativa y luego volvió a leer los papeles que tenía en frente, sonriendo de lado. Teddy frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué de qué?

-¿Por qué me miraste así recién?

-Yo no te miré de ninguna forma en particular.

-Sí, lo hiciste. –Frunció el ceño irritado. –Como si sabes algo que yo no sé.

-Oh, te aseguro que todo lo que sé, tú lo sabes muy bien. Lo que pasa es que creo que no estás consciente de ello, o eso me dicen.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Harry le dio una sonrisa que se sería digna de un Slytherin.

-Me dijeron por ahí que últimamente visitas mucho la celda de los presos que guardan los Vizards. Más concretamente por donde está cierto Espada que dijo que ya no quería volver a Hueco Mundo y que quería una oportunidad aquí en la tierra.

Teddy se puso rojo como un tomate.

-¿C-C-Cómo…?

-¿Cómo lo supe? –Sonrió malvado. –Tengo ojos por todos lados, mi querido ahijado y todavía no eres tan bueno como para burlar mis detectores. –Se cruzó de brazos y apoyó toda su espalda por el respaldo de su sillón de oficina. –Así pues… ¿Qué hay entre tú y este Grimmjow Jeaguerjaques?

Lupin se retorció incómodo en su asiento, mirando para cualquier cosa que no sea los ojos de su padrino.

-Sólo hablamos –masculló.

-¿Seguro? –pidió con incredulidad falsa-. ¿Y si sólo hablan, por qué sientes la necesidad de hacer tus visitas furtivamente?

-No pensé que sería buen visto que visitara tanto a un prisionero. Aunque él no es totalmente un prisionero, sino más bien alguien que está en "vigilancia" para ver si puede ser confiado en estar en nuestro grupo, ¿verdad?

Harry le dio una mirada especulativa.

-Pareces muy esperanzado.

Las mejillas que Teddy, que habían vuelto a un color normal por un momento, se volvieron a teñir de rojo.

-Bueno… somos algo así como… amigos –farfulló vacilante.

-¿Oh? –Sus cejas se levantaron. -¿Y ese chupón que veo en tu cuello?

El metamórfago jadeó, su pelo que hasta ahora se había mantenido en un color castaño normal, durante toda la desconcertante conversación se tiñó de rojo, igual que su cara. Una mano fue a su cuello, en la parte derecha y voló hacia el espejo más cercano, para ver… nada.

-Sólo bromeaba –dijo Harry, cuando el niño se dio vuelta hacia él, con una mirada acusadora-. Pero tu reacción me dice que _puede ser posible_ que haya un chupón en tu cuello.

Los hombros del hijo de Moony cayeron. Otra vez había sido víctima del ingenio de su padrino.

-No lleva mucho tiempo –confesó renuente, mientras volvía a sentarse-. Nos besamos por primera vez sólo hace una semana.

-¿Y avanzaron tan rápido como para que puedas tener un chupón?

-Más o menos –respondió hosco.

Harry lo miró seriamente.

-Eres un adulto, Teddy, y considero que también eres lo suficientemente maduro como para tomar tus propias decisiones sin que yo tenga que intervenir. Este Grimmjow era uno de los más inestables de los Espada de Aizen, no quiero que salgas herido.

-No lo haré, no soy tan tonto como para confiar plenamente en él tan pronto.

-Bien, entonces puedes hacer lo que quieras, igual te advierto que tendré alguien vigilando sus acciones. Soy protector de los mío y lo sabes, en la pequeña muestra que este individuo haga para lastimarte, yo intercederé.

Teddy tragó saliva.

-Me voy a encargar de que lo sepa.

-Bien, has eso.

Los ojos de su padrino volvieron a los papeles que tenía en su escritorio, así que Teddy tomó eso como un despido. Sus piernas estaban un poco temblorosas, así que le costó un poco levantarse y tambalearse hacia la puerta. ¿Cómo pudo haberse enterado su padrino? No sabía si lo sorprendía más el hecho que lo sepa o que no le haya dicho nada antes.

Suspiró.

Que tonto había sido al pensar que Harry nunca se enteraría. Ahora tenía que ir y desconcertarse enfrente de Grimmjow y decirle que su padrino los había pescado, encima tendría que darle la advertencia también.

Gimió.

-Ese idiota seguro se reirá de mí –masculló enfurruñado.

**Continuará…**

…

123456789**HarryPotter/Bleach**123456789

…

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

…

**Notas finales:** ¡Hola!

Bien… lamento decirles que este fin de semana salgo de viaje y recién regreso el jueves 16 ToT Así que sí, lo que están pensando es verdad, no va a haber capítulo la semana que viene, ni probablemente la que viene tampoco, puesto que el domingo 19 y 20 me voy a una Convención de anime que es en otra ciudad, así que tampoco tendré tiempo de escribir.

Así que, si Merlín quiere, recién para la Navidad van a tener algo que leer w

Gomen, pero ya saben, la vida real puede ser una perra a veces.

¡Gracias a **Ros Potter** por betear este cap!

Nos leemos~

Atte: Uko-chan.


	16. Capítulo 15: Con el paso del tiempo

-/-/-/-

**Cambio de identidades.**

-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kubo Tite. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Resumen:** Ichigo no sabe que la actitud exuberante de su padre es toda mentira, que las circunstancias trágicas de su pasado, que él no recuerda, hicieron a Kurosaki Isshin el hombre que es hoy. Sin embargo, con Karakura amenazada por Aizen, la verdadera identidad de este hombre debe salir a la luz, junto con el pasado que lo llevó a tener que esconder la cicatriz en su frente, sus ojos verdes y su verdadero nombre.

**Parejas:** Harry Potter/Ukitake Juushirou, Kuchiki Byakuya/Yamada Hanatarou (amo esta pareja) y probablemente algo de Kurosaki Ichigo/Ishida Uryuu.

**Aclaraciones:** BLEACH: Este fic tiene Spoilders del capítulo 186 hasta los actuales. No veo el anime, así que si no sigues el manga, no leas este fic.

HARRY POTTER: Este fic tendrá Spoilders de los siete libros de Rowling. Así que si no has leído "Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte" no te recomiendo que leas el fic.

Habrá algunas cosas cambiadas, como por ejemplo las edades de ciertos personajes, ya cuando avance el fic se darán cuenta.

**Advertencias:** Lemon, Muerte de algunos personajes, algo de violencia, angst y tragedia. No estoy todavía segura sobre el Mpreg… ¿Raro, no?

Quiero advertir desde ahora que con este fic quiero incursionar un poco en lo "oscuro", principalmente en Harry, puesto que las tragedias que él ha vivido lo harán muy amargo y desequilibrado. No pienso que todo deba ser flores y mariposas como en el Epilogo del libro :S

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes. Y ocasionalmente usaré la _cursiva_ para poner charlas en inglés, pero yo avisaré cuando así sea.

…

123456789**HarryPotter/Bleach**123456789

…

**Capítulo 15: Con el paso del tiempo.**

…

-/-/-/-

…

Ichigo miró por la ventana de su nuevo departamento y suspiró. Nevaba afuera y las luces mágicas y las hadas que eran contratadas para las fiestas navideñas destellaban de vez en cuando, dándole un tono alegre al lugar tan lejano de su casa. La puerta se abrió y el pelinaranja sonrió de lado al ver entrar a su amante, con una montaña de libros en sus brazos. Tenía una mueca de disgusto en su cara.

-¿Te has arrepentido de esta decisión y de paso el arrastrarme a ella, verdad?

Uryuu le dio una mirada enfada.

-No, jamás me arrepentiré de esto. Somos magos, Ichigo y es justo de que aprendamos al menos lo básico de la magia. Además, la señora Granger armó este proyecto y puso todas sus fuerzas para que sea aprobado en el Ministerio, no podemos defraudarla.

-Nosotros no le pedimos que use sus contactos para que habiliten un curso de aprendizaje rápido para magos como nosotros que no tuvieron la oportunidad de aprender desde pequeños. Y usar ese maldito _Giratiempo_ me da siempre dolores de cabeza –masculló, cerrando los ojos.

-Es solo por este año –dijo Uryuu, acercándose a su amante para darle masajes en la cabeza, luego de dejar los libros en una mesa cercana-. Nosotros empezamos más tarde porque nuestros horarios de clases entre Japón e Inglaterra no coincidieron, pero el año que viene ya vamos a estar al día.

-No puedo creer que apenas haya terminado la secundaria y ahora de nuevo tengo que estudiar cosas de niños –se quejó Ichigo, pero sin mucho sentimiento.

-Te prometo que una vez que terminemos el curso, podrás estudiar lo que quieras.

-Mmmhhh –masculló cerrando los ojos, luego estiró su mano para atraer el cuerpo de su novio y lo manipuló hasta que este quedara sentado a horcajadas en su regazo.

-Lo que seas que estás pensando, olvídalo –advirtió Ishida, apoyando sus manos en los hombros amplios de su amante-. Tenemos que rendir ese examen final de _Transfiguración_ y luego agarrar el _Traslador_ a Karakura para pasar la Navidad con la familia, no podemos perder tiempo…

-Siempre hay tiempo para el sexo –objetó Ichigo.

-Ahora no, Kurosaki –siseó.

Ichigo sabía que estaba en problemas, cuando su amor lo llamaba por su apellido. Pero aún así no hizo caso del tono de su novio y comenzó a besar un punto en el cuello de Uryuu, que sabía que volvía loco al otro muchacho. Efectivamente, el chico destensó su cuerpo enseguida y dejó salir un jadeo sorprendido.

-No es justo… -jadeó de nuevo Ishida, apretando sus manos en los hombros del otro.

-La vida no es justa –respondió juguetón, comenzando a bajar sus manos, hasta posarlas en el culo de su novio, donde apretó con fuerzas, haciendo que el dueño de esas nalgas diera un respingo. Lo que fue perfecto para Ichigo, ya que ese movimiento hizo que Uryuu se frotara contra su ingle, que ya estaba dura.

Ishida se rindió en los brazos de Ichigo, porque si bien hace algunos meses habían terminado el colegio secundario y ahora tenían dieciocho años, eso no significaba que sus hormonas adolescentes se hayan quedado atrás con el inicio de su paso a ser adultos. Y era mucho más difícil decirle que no a las manos expertas de Ichigo, que después de tantos años de ser novios, sabía exactamente qué tocar y qué decir para que el de anteojos fuera masa en sus manos.

Pero si bien estaba rendido ante las caricias de su amante, eso no significaba que le iba a dejar todo el trabajo al otro. Ishida bajó su boca y buscó la de su amante, mientras movía sus caderas para frotarse con él, al mismo tiempo que sus manos iban desprendiendo la camisa que llevaba hoy su novio. Ichigo gruñó con aprecio y también puso sus manos en actividad, comenzando a desprender los pantalones de Uryuu. Aunque él no tenía mucha paciencia, así que solamente los bajó un poco una vez que estuvo desprendido y comenzó a frotar la erección del Quincy que saltó no bien se vio sin tela que lo retenga.

-Cielos… -gimió Uryuu, arqueando su espalda y dejando los labios de su amante, cuando este comenzó a tocarlo-. No es justo si sólo tú puedes tocar…

-Te lo dije, la vida no es justa –respondió Ichigo, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Sin embargo, levantó un poco sus caderas, para permitir que su amante le sacara los pantalones, así podía sacar su pene también duro. Una vez que la tarea estuvo lista, comenzaron a frotarse cara a cara e Ichigo agarró ambos miembros y los frotó juntos, mientras Ishida colaba sus manos por la camisa ya abierta de su novio y comenzaba a jugar con sus pezones. Pronto, que se estén tocando con sus manos comienza a ser muy poco, por lo que Ichigo impulsó a Ishida para que se levante, así puede sacarle el pantalón y la ropa interior. Sus ojos marrones brillan con aprecio al ver a su amante semi-desnudo y no dudó en atraerlo, para meter su erección en su boca. Uryuu silbó de placer y puso ambas manos en los hombros de su novio, para poder estabilizarse y no caer presa de la satisfacción que la mamada de Ichigo le trajo.

El Quincy se movió lentamente hacia adelante, cojiendo la boca experta de su novio. Ichigo lo volvía loco con esa boca, puesto que se las arreglaba para chuparlo, remolinar su lengua por todos lados y besarlo en tiempos muy cortos, haciendo que muchas veces se viniera muy rápidamente, lo que lo llenaba de vergüenza. Por suerte su amante no era de esos novios que tenía gusto de contar sus hazañas en la cama a sus amigos, sino él querría que se lo tragara la tierra.

Gimió sorprendido cuando sintió un dedo sondear su entrada e instintivamente separó un poco más sus piernas. No sabía de dónde lo había sacado, pero el dedo de Ichigo estaba lubricado, probablemente el idiota tenía pensado cojerlo desde hace tiempo y tenía el lubricante a mano. Sin embargo, él no podía enojarse ni nada por el estilo justo ahora, porque la estimulación de la boca de Ichigo en su pene y ese dedo colándose en su entrada lo dejaban con pocas neuronas funcionando para trabajar. En lo único que podía pensar ahora era en los retorcijones que se estaban formando en su vientre, muestra evidente que su orgasmo se acercaba.

-Yo voy… estoy por… -jadeó como advertencia, pero sabía que Ichigo no le haría caso.

Y tal y como pensó. Ichigo comenzó a chupar con más fuerzas, poniendo ya un segundo dedo en su entrada, lo que ocasionó que Ishida no tardara mucho en gritar el nombre de su novio al mismo tiempo que llenaba de su semilla la boca codiciosa de Kurosaki.

Después de su orgasmo, Ishida cayó hacia adelante, a los brazos que ya lo estaban esperando de su amante. Con una sonrisa muy satisfecha, Ichigo lo acomodó entre sus piernas, con las de Uryuu abiertas de par en par y mientras su amor se recuperaba de su orgasmo, él no perdió tiempo de seguir agrandando su entrada, para que pudiera recibir a su miembro, que estaba rojo por tanta sangre acumulada en él. No podía esperar para enterrarse dentro de las paredes apretadas del Quincy.

Le tardó en total cinco minutos recuperarse al de anteojos, pero para entonces su ano estaba completamente dilatado, así que sin siquiera pedir permiso, levantó un poco sus caderas e Ichigo entendió el gesto enseguida. Guió su pene duro a la entrada de su amante y silbó de placer cuando las paredes comenzaron a forrarlo de a poco. Uryuu sonrió un poco y no se tomó el tiempo de ajustarse, sólo comenzó a hacer movimientos seguros de arriba y abajo, para comenzar a cojerse con esa barra dura.

Era increíble sentirse llenado por su amante, porque si bien su relación comenzó solo con "sexo", ahora estaba seguro que _hacían el amor_. Y hacer el amor con Kurosaki Ichigo era la cosa más maravillosa que le había pasado en la vida. Y aunque su amor no era muy demostrativo, estaba seguro que Ichigo también sentía lo mismo.

Pronto comenzaron a moverse con más rapidez, con el pelirrojo plantando sus manos a ambos lados de la cadera de Ishida, para ayudarlo a que este tuviera mejor balance al subir y bajar. Sus movimientos hicieron que la pobre silla en la que estaban chillara en protesta, pero a ninguno de los dos le importó, ya que estaban tan metidos en lo que estaban haciendo. Siguieron a ese ritmo por un largo tiempo, luego se retrasaron y luego volvieron a aumentarlo, ambos tenían la habilidad de durar bastante para el sexo de esta manera y lo aprovechaban en cada momento.

Sin embargo, a pesar del placer, en la mente de Ishida apareció el pensamiento, de repente, de que todavía tenía que estudiar, así que gimió un tanto decepcionado y bajó una de sus manos para comenzar a frotarse, así podría llegar al orgasmo enseguida. De nuevo, con el estímulo de ambos lados, Ishida no tardó en venirse y las paredes apretadas de su ano hicieron lo mismo con Ichigo luego de un par de embestidas más.

-Hiciste eso apropósito –se quejó Ichigo, una vez que pudo controlar su respiración.

-Tenemos que estudiar –jadeó Ishida, aferrado a los hombros de su amante, con los ojos cerrados.

-Tsk –chasqueó el otro, pero igual, ninguno de los dos se movió hasta veinte minutos más tarde.

…

123456789**HarryPotter/Bleach**123456789

…

-Papá, ¿Por qué el cielo es azul?

Harry suspiró y se agachó de su asiento, para recoger a su hijo en brazos. Sousuke estaba en la molesta etapa de los "¿Por qué?" y siempre preguntaba eso mismo de cualquier cosa insignificante que veía en la tele, en un libro o simplemente en la casa. Y sus ojos chocolates brillosos y su carita de ángel impedían que uno no le hiciera caso. Sin embargo, había preguntas como estas que necesitaban de una explicación científica, algo que su hijo no iba a entender.

-Bien… ¿recuerdas que siempre vemos ovejitas en el cielo?

-¿Las nubes?

-Sí, las nubes son las ovejitas del cielo, pero como ellas viven allá, no les gusta comer lo mismo que a las ovejitas que viven en la tierra. Así que su césped es más sabroso y por ser más sabroso, es celeste, así que por eso el cielo es de ese color, porque es un césped especial para las ovejitas del cielo.

Los ojos de Sousuke se abrieron como platos y giró violentamente la cabeza hacia el cielo, admirando su nuevo conocimiento. Luego se retorció de los brazos de su padre y chilló, antes de ir en busca de uno de sus juguetes. Harry estaba seguro que sería ese peluche en forma de oveja.

-No entiendo cómo lo haces –comentó una voz. Se trataba de Juushiro, que llegaba a la sala con una bandeja con dos tazas de té-. Siempre tienes una respuesta a todas sus incansables preguntas. Y una es más loca que la otra.

Harry sonrió y despejó la mesita de té que estaba llena de papeles, para hacerle lugar a la bandeja.

-He criado a tres niños, Juushiro y más allá de eso, en la época que viví con mis tíos muggles, casi no tenían ningún juguete, así que lo único que tenía para entretenerme era mi imaginación. La teoría del cielo azul y las ovejas no la pensé ahora de la nada…

El peliblanco dejó salir una pequeña risita y luego se sentó en la silla junto a su marido. Puso la bandeja en la mesa y miró tímido hacia un costado. Esa mirada fue todo lo que necesitó Harry, para luego rodear la cintura del otro con un brazo y atraerlo hacia su cuerpo, acercando su boca después, para dejar un beso en sus labios y luego en su cuello pálido.

La relación de ellos había crecido hasta convertirse en una sólida pareja de casados. Ya no había silencios incómodos o miedos por parte de Juushiro hacia el poder de su marido. Ahora sólo había comprensión entre ambos y si bien todavía eran reservados sobre su relación a los ojos de otros, en privado no pasaba ningún segundo sin que se estuvieran tocado o besando.

Se separaron luego de mostrase su afecto y cada uno agarró su taza de té, para comenzar a beber.

-¿Cómo fue tu visita al Seretei?

-Bastante bien, las cosas están marchando excelentemente sin mí. Abarai-kun fue promovido a puesto de capitán en el lugar que yo dejé y Kuchiki Byakuya-san usó todo su poder como noble para que su marido Hanatarou tomara el puesto como su fukutaicho.

Harry levantó sus cejas.

-Pensé que ese chico era bastante torpe.

-No, es muy bueno en lo que hace, sino que es fácil de intimidar y al ser intimidado, se vuelve torpe. Pero ahora que está casado con Byakuya y, sobre todo, desde que nació el bebé de ambos, está un poco más extrovertido.

El mago resopló.

-Tiene que tener un gran carácter como para soportar a alguien como ese Kuchiki. Lo poco que vi de él durante la guerra contra Aizen y las posteriores visitas que tuvimos… se nota que es alguien difícil con quien tratar.

-Y Byakuya es un hombre extremadamente celoso también –agregó con una sonrisa divertida-. Esa fue una de las principales razones por las que quiso a Hanatarou como su fukutaicho. Poder tenerlo siempre a su lado, evitando que alguien quiera _robárselo_. –Resopló. –Como si alguien se atreviera a hacer algo como eso.

-¿No tiene rivales entre los capitanes?

-Técnicamente, todos podrías ser sus rivales, sólo que nadie se interesa lo suficiente como para retarlo. El único que podría hacerlo es Zaraki-taichou, pero él está demasiado ocupado en Granger-san como para buscar pelea.

-Ya te he dicho que le digas Hermione, mis amigos son tus amigos también.

Juushiro le dio una sonrisa tímida.

-Ya lo sé, tú solo debes seguir regañándome cada vez que lo olvido.

-Así pues… uh… -Frunció el ceño. -¿Ella estaba allá otra vez?

-Ajá. Y lo más gracioso de todo, es que está poniendo orden en la división de Kenpachi. Esa es una de las divisiones con hombres más violentos y con la excusa de que Yachiru-chan está creciendo y pronto será una señorita, obliga a los hombres que sean más ordenados, cuiden su lengua y sobre todo su vestimenta. Ya sabes, en un lugar con tantos rebeldes, las ropas estaban por todos lados, maldicen mucho y andaban mayormente en cuero, pero desde que Hermione-san y Kenpachi tienen lo que sea que se llame su relación, ella se ha hecho como meta el ponerle orden a la División 11.

Harry soltó una carcajada. Eso era tan típico de ella. Cuando veía un caso "casi" perdido, ella prácticamente enloquecía y entraba en modo frenético, para poder hacer lo posible para mejorar la situación. Aquel movimiento que comenzó durante su cuarto año de Hogwarts, para ayudar a los elfos domésticos era un claro ejemplo de las empresas tontas que se autoimponía su mejor amiga.

-¿Crees que tenga una oportunidad?

-Por lo que vi… los hombres la respetan mucho… -Sonrió detrás de su tasa. –Creo que alguna oportunidad tiene.

Potter estiró una mano, para agarrar la que su marido tenía libre y se la besó.

-¿Extrañas ese mundo?

Juushiro lo miró a los ojos por largos segundos, jugueteando con los dedos de su marido.

-Te mentiría si te dijera que no, pero si tengo que volver allá y dejarte a ti, las niñas y al pequeño Sousuke… mi respuesta sería si, lo extraño, pero nada me hará dejarlos.

-Bueno. –Sonrió Harry satisfecho, bajando su boca para besar a mano entre sus dedos.

-Ew~ ¡¿Por qué están haciendo eso de nuevo? –Se quejó la voz de un niño en la entrada. Sousuke se apresuró para venir a sentarse en el regazo de Juushiro, con su peluche de oveja en sus brazos. -¡Ya te dije que no me gusta que se besen! Es… ¡ekkk!

El padre enarcó una ceja.

-Pensé que tu problema era que no te gustaba que nos besemos en la boca.

-¡Cualquier beso es feo! –chilló con convicción. -¡La gente no debería besarse! ¡Nunca!

Harry compartió una mirada divertida con su marido.

-Ah, ¿no? Entonces lo siento… porque…

Con un gruñido feroz, Potter atrapó al pequeño en sus brazos y comenzó a besarlo por todos lados. En las mejillas, el cuello, los bracitos, la panza. Mientras tanto, Sousuke chillaba de placer, aunque gritaba que todo eso le daba asco. Por supuesto, ninguno de los adultos le creyó, puesto que su risa cristalina se podía escuchar casi por toda la casa.

Y así, los padres con su hijo más pequeño, pasaron el resto de la tarde en dulce compañía. Unos pocos días más tarde, se hizo una gran celebración en la casa Kurosaki, puesto que no solo la familia se reunió para festejar la Navidad, sino también los parientes de Inglaterra, los Vizards que todavía trabajaban para Harry, Urahara y sus empleados y los amigos y conocidos que tenían tanto en la ciudad como en el Seretei.

La casa tuvo que ser agrandada mágicamente para que todo el mundo entrara, pero eso no le molestó a nadie, estar juntos y poder compartir una celebración como está entre personas que querían era lo más importante para todos.

**¡Fin!**

…

123456789**HarryPotter/Bleach**123456789

…

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

…

**Notas finales:** ¡Hola!

Lamento la demora, pero me temo que la Vida Real me ha secuestrado definitivamente y no creo que me deje ir por mucho, mucho tiempo. Así que una vez que suba el epílogo de este fic, me estaré despidiendo de los fanfics por un largo tiempo D:

LOL.

No se desanimen por las malas noticias, hoy es noche vieja y mañana es año nuevo… ¡Y espero que se la pasen muy bien! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

Por cierto, si esto le parece muy apresurado… lo es… no tengo cabeza para más, pero quería darle un final más o menos digno y aquí tiene todo lo que me faltaba escribir. El lemon de los chicos y el cierre de la pareja de Harry e Ukitake XD

¡Gracias a **Ros Potter** por betear este cap!

Nos leemos~

Atte: Uko-chan.


	17. Epílogo

-/-/-/-

**Cambio de identidades.**

-/-/-

**Disclaimer: **Algunos personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. El resto de ellos son propiedad de Kubo Tite. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

**Resumen:** Ichigo no sabe que la actitud exuberante de su padre es toda mentira, que las circunstancias trágicas de su pasado, que él no recuerda, hicieron a Kurosaki Isshin el hombre que es hoy. Sin embargo, con Karakura amenazada por Aizen, la verdadera identidad de este hombre debe salir a la luz, junto con el pasado que lo llevó a tener que esconder la cicatriz en su frente, sus ojos verdes y su verdadero nombre.

**Parejas:** Harry Potter/Ukitake Juushirou, Kuchiki Byakuya/Yamada Hanatarou (amo esta pareja) y probablemente algo de Kurosaki Ichigo/Ishida Uryuu.

**Aclaraciones:** BLEACH: Este fic tiene Spoilders del capítulo 186 hasta los actuales. No veo el anime, así que si no sigues el manga, no leas este fic.

HARRY POTTER: Este fic tendrá Spoilders de los siete libros de Rowling. Así que si no has leído "Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte" no te recomiendo que leas el fic.

Habrá algunas cosas cambiadas, como por ejemplo las edades de ciertos personajes, ya cuando avance el fic se darán cuenta.

**Advertencias:** Lemon, Muerte de algunos personajes, algo de violencia, angst y tragedia. No estoy todavía segura sobre el Mpreg… ¿Raro, no?

Quiero advertir desde ahora que con este fic quiero incursionar un poco en lo "oscuro", principalmente en Harry, puesto que las tragedias que él ha vivido lo harán muy amargo y desequilibrado. No pienso que todo deba ser flores y mariposas como en el Epilogo del libro :S

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes. Y ocasionalmente usaré la _cursiva_ para poner charlas en inglés, pero yo avisaré cuando así sea.

…

123456789**HarryPotter/Bleach**123456789

…

**Epílogo.**

…

-/-/-/-

…

Harry supo de las intenciones de su marido, no bien lo vio entrar apresuradamente a la habitación. No era habitual que tuvieran tiempos como estos, Sousuke, al ser un niño curioso de siete años, estaba constantemente detrás de sus padres con incansables preguntas, exigiendo atención. Harry no sabía que su decisión precipitada de darle otra oportunidad al mayor enemigo del Seretei iba a dañar tan drásticamente su vida sexual. Porque eso es lo que veía en los ojos de su marido, una oportunidad.

-¿Lograste que se durmiera a pesar que todos los días gimotea diciendo que está muy grande para tomar siestas? –preguntó Harry, con un deje de ironía, pero ya apartando los papeles que estaba leyendo, haciendo espacio para que su amante viniera a sentarse en su regazo.

Cumpliendo con las expectativas de Harry, Ukitake acomodó su traje y se sentó apresuradamente en las piernas del otro.

-Estaba _desesperado_, Harry –respondió el peliblanco, remarcando la palabra, pero no sin una ligera capa de rojo sobre sus mejillas-. Gracias a las pilas incansables de nuestro hijo, hemos sido bloqueados por mucho tiempo, así que le canté, le leí un cuento y hasta me acosté a su lado para que se durmiera aunque sea una hora. –Sus ojos chocolates se posaron intensamente sobre los verdes. –Así que… ¿Qué vas a hacer en esta hora que tenemos disponibles?

El brillo en los ojos de su marido le dijo todo.

El asunto tendría que ser rápido, sin embargo, porque si bien hablaron de tener una hora, Sousuke-chan era altamente imprevisible, podría entrar por la puerta en cualquier momento, dejándolos a medio camino. Así que no perdieron tiempo en juegos previos, solo con un poco de vergüenza, Ukitake se arrodilló frente a las piernas de Harry y sacó el pene de este de sus pantalones y comenzó a chuparlo, mientras que dos de sus dedos iban a su entrada, para comenzar a prepararse. El tubo de lubricante cayó en el piso luego de que untara sus dedos, porque siendo un hombre precavido, luego de que dejara la habitación de su hijo, el Shinigami pasó por la suya, para traer ese elemento importante.

Harry silbó y cerró sus ojos cuando su erección fue tragada por esa boca pequeña pero talentosa. Había sido como una semana, si es que no recordaba mal, que no tenía nada de acción de esta. La verdad, había pasado demasiado tiempo. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron al sentir que su orgasmo amenazaba con llegar antes de lo que sería adecuado, así que tuvo que apartar la boca de su pene y agarrarse la base, para no venirse en la cara de su amor.

-Suficiente –gruñó-. Ponte contra el escritorio.

Obediente, el peliblanco apoyó ambas manos en el escritorio de su marido, dándole un sexy espectáculo de su culo a Harry, con su entraba ya medio agrandada, deseosa de algo más grande. Así que el mago recuperó el lubricante caído en el piso, se untó un poco en el pene y se enterró de un solo saque en ese lugar que él ya llamaba "casa". La intrusión fue esperada, pero no por eso aceptada por el ano del uke. Solo se había preparado con dos dedos y estaba orgulloso de decir que su seme estaba bien dotado. Sin embargo, entendía la urgencia, él tampoco se hubiese aguantado ser preparado una vez más, antes de sentirse llenado. Así que se mordió los labios, evitando que salga un gemido de dolor de su boca y respiró hondo.

-Lo siento –respiró Harry contra su oído, abrazándolo por la cintura-. Estaba muy desesperado… maldición… -gruñó.

-Está bien, sólo… muévete lentamente… no me voy a romper, Harry –susurró el otro, exponiendo su cuello para que su marido le de besos suaves de disculpa.

Entonces, Harry comenzó a moverse a medida que besaba el cuello de su marido y una de sus manos buscaba la erección que se había desinflado por el dolor de la intrusión. Sin embargo, pronto encontraron un ritmo, el cual se volvió salvaje cuando su libido ascendió, recordándoles a ambos cuanto había pasado desde que no estaban unidos de esta forma. Así que el acto se convirtió en desenfrenado y ambos terminaron antes de lo que sería "correcto" para no sentirse avergonzados de acabar rápidamente como niños hormonales, pero bueno… ellos estaban casados y se perdonaban el hecho.

-Maldición –suspiró Harry, todavía dentro de su marido y descansando su frente sobre la coronilla de este-. Ahora que Uryuu e Ichigo vienen a quedarse en Karakura por un buen tiempo, voy a obligarlos que sean niñeras de nuestro Sou-chan… no puede ser que tengamos que encontrar tiempos fugaces para hacer el amor.

Ukitake rió ligeramente, acariciando la mano de su marido que estaba alrededor de su cintura, a modo de consolación.

-Creo que Sousuke se pondrá muy feliz con esa idea… él ama a su hermano mayor.

-Mmmhhh…

Y antes de que alguno de los dos tuviera tiempo de recuperarse de su orgasmo o siquiera subirse los pantalones, la puerta de la oficina de Harry se abrió revelando a Sousuke que venía refregándose los ojos con una mano y en la otra traía el viejo peluche de Kon. El alma modificada ya no estaba allí, porque una vez que Ichigo se mudó, se llevó a su _amigo_ con él y lo puso en un peluche de Griffin, que según la propia alma, ese nuevo cuerpo se adaptaba mejor a su personalidad "impactante".

Lo único que hicieron los padres fue atinar a sentarse en la silla que estaba detrás de ellos, con Ukitake acomodando apresuradamente sus ropas para que no se notara su desnudes. Lo peor de todo es que ambos todavía estaban unidos y todo el movimiento que acababan de hacer hizo que Harry comenzara a endurecerse de nuevo.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo? –preguntó el niño, mandándoles una mirada sospechosa.

Harry estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de no embestir a su amante, así que Juushiro tuvo que tartamudear una respuesta.

-S-sólo nos a-abrazábamos… -gimió silenciosamente al sentir la carne ya completamente dura dentro de sí-. ¿Y no te dejé durmiendo a ti?

-Tengo sed –Se encogió de hombros, pero todavía mirándolos con suspicacia.

-Pídeselo a alguno de los elfos –gruñó Harry, haciendo gala de **mucho** control.

-Pero quiero que papi me lo sirva –respondió Sousuke, cruzándose los bracitos y haciendo puchero.

_Oh, Merlín._ Este no era momento para que su hijo se hiciera el rebelde.

-I-iré en unos segundos –jadeó Ukitake, cuando Harry comenzó a moverse un poco, ya que poco podía hacer por controlarse en semejante situación-. V-ve a la cocina y espérame allí.

Los ojos chocolates del niño se estrecharon y por un instante aterrorizante, ambos padres creyeron que se iba a acercar para ver con sus propios ojos por qué sus padres actuaban tan extraños, pero al parecer, todavía estaba algo dormido, así que dio un bostezo y salió de la oficina, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

El clic de la puerta fue todo lo que necesitó la pareja para que Juushiro sea empujado contra el escritorio y comenzar a ser montado salvajemente por detrás. Él no se quejaba, claro está. Y si el orgasmo anterior fue rápido, este fue ultra rápido, ya que en menos de dos minutos, ambos se venían, dejando salir gritos que tenían una mezcla de frustración y alegría en ellos.

-Maldición –gruñó Harry, dejando el calor del cuerpo de su marido-. Si Ichigo no llega pronto, iré yo mismo a buscarlo.

…

123456789**HarryPotter/Bleach**123456789

…

La vuelta de Ichigo y su amante, sin embargo, no fue como Harry lo había pensado. Cuando llegó a casa luego de una reunión fuera de Karakura una tarde, su sala de estar parecía tener una bruma despidiendo del sillón doble, y esta era de pura tensión. Cuando se acercó un poco más, pudo ver a su hijo y novio sentados uno al lado del otro. Ichigo tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, mientras que Uryuu tenía las manos cerradas en puños y de vez en cuando estas crispaban. Él sabía esa actitud. Las manos crispando significaban que el chico se estaba conteniendo de no agarrar su varita y lanzar un hechizo, principalmente al hombre que estaba sentado al lado suyo… porque este había hecho algo que le molestaba.

_Mucho_.

-Ey, chicos… -Harry decidió romper el silencio, ya que los otros dos ni siquiera se levantaron a saludarlo. -¿Sucede algo…?

Su hijo abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, pero nada salió de ella. En ese momento, Ukitake regresó con una bandeja de té en sus manos y compartió una mirada con su marido, en ella le comunicó que tampoco sabía por qué ambos chicos estaban tan tensos. En vista que ninguno de los dos hablaba, Harry se sentó cómodamente y palmeó el borde del sillón donde estaba para que su marido se sentara allí. El peliblanco repartió el té para cada uno y luego se sentó al lado de su marido.

Pasaron largos diez minutos, hasta que Ishida suspiró.

-¿Usted sabe… -Se lamió los labios –si los poderes de Quincy me dan algún tipo de magia especial?

-No estoy muy seguro al respecto –respondió Harry, no sabiendo a qué venía la pregunta-. Tu padre siempre fue muy reservado hacia la magia especial de los Nott, me dijo lo básico, pero sé que las partes más importantes de ser un Quincy se las quedó para él.

-¿Ves? No es toda mi culpa –masculló Ichigo.

Ishida le dio una mirada asesina y el pelinaranja se retorció un poco en su asiento.

-¿Puedo saber qué está pasando? –preguntó el mago de ojos verdes.

-Bien, verás… todavía no podemos creerlo… pero hemos consultado muchas veces y… no sabemos muy bien a quién acudir para que nos lo confirme definitivamente… pero todas las muestras están allí y…

-Al grano, Ichigo –le cortó su padre, ya que el otro estaba divagando.

-El caso es… -Ishida inspiró hondo –que creo que estoy embarazado. –Las cejas de Harry se levantaron. –He hecho cinco pociones para comprobarlo e incluso usé las pruebas caseras de muggles… todas dieron positivo. Naturalmente, no sabemos si ir a un medimago ni mucho menos a un doctor.

-¿Eres un portador? –preguntó Harry, sorprendido.

-¿Un qué? –espetó Ichigo.

-Un portador –repitió el adulto-. Son muy raros en el mundo mágico, y yo sólo lo sé porque una vez escuché a Hermione delirar sobre un compañero de trabajo homosexual que pidió licencia por embarazo… estaba emocionada porque era algo raro y era la primera vez que pasaba después de veinticinco años de no presentarse ningún caso…

-Así que… ¿puede ser cierto? –preguntó Uryuu, con un hilo de voz.

La respuesta a su pregunta nunca llegó, porque la puerta de entrada a la casa de los Kurosaki dio un golpe estruendoso y luego se escucharon unos pasos furiosos, que trajeron a Theodore Nott rojo de la ira y con un pergamino en la mano. Fulminó con la mirada a Ichigo y luego miró a su hijo.

-¿Quieres explicarme por qué el pergamino mágico con el árbol familiar de los Nott tiene un rayita que los une a ti y a ese idiota y tiene otra abajo que indica un inminente niño? –siseó con voz peligrosa.

Ambos muchachos palidecieron. Si necesitaban otra confirmación, allí estaba.

-Bien, yo creo que eso significa que vamos a ser abuelos –respondió Harry, con una voz que probablemente era demasiado alegre para esta situación.

…

_**Fin.**_

…

_**¡Gracias por seguirme en este fic también!**_

…

123456789**HarryPotter/Bleach**123456789

…

-.-**Importante: **fíjate que te molestó en mi fic y que te agradó. Dímelo. Pero trata de mantener la cortesía y hazlo de una manera que pueda entender.-.-

…

**Notas finales:** ¡Hola!

No pensé que iba a lograrlo… hacer esto en este mes, pensé que tal vez ni podría, pero como arte de magia, el domingo me llegó la inspiración gracias a un comentario para este fic que me decía: "El epílogo debería tener un lemon de Harry y Ukitake" Y ¡zas! Aquí lo tienen XD

Encima puse algo de Mpreg, algo que no estaba segura para el fic :P

En todo caso, un fic más que termina, ni yo misma puedo creerlo. Y como mis planes de mudanza comienzan, creo que no van a saber nada más de mí hasta febrero o marzo, aún así… muchísimas gracias por seguirme de nuevo en este proyecto, a pesar de que tenía muchos ítems dark y no era nada parecido al resto.

En serio, gracias :3

¡Gracias a **Ros Potter** por betear este cap!

Nos leemos~

Atte: Uko-chan.


End file.
